


The Romantic Tale of Mombi's Dad and Step-Dad

by DarkJediQueen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Murder, Q is a Holmes, Strangers to Enemies to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 55,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James Bond was never supposed to get attached to anyone, ever. Especially not while on a mission. But one very svetle lady invaded his heart. Mombi was beautiful and loving and everything that James really needed in his life. Only she belonged to the enemy that James was chasing. When James is forced to leave when his mission goes south, he hates leaving Mombi behind. Queue said enemy getting in contact with him through highly illegal means to set up visits. That's why James is running about London in the middle of the night to pick up Mombi while Alec stands guard.





	1. Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinMu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMu/gifts), [RussianWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/gifts).



> **Year** : 2011 (Pre-Skyfall) forward
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Spectre
> 
>  **Notes** : Based on a prompt given on Facebook. Not Brit-Picked at all. This is being written all month long for the 007 Fest so tags to be added. Check those, please. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, 
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
>  **Gift For** : MinMu & RussianWitch
> 
>  

The first time that James Bond saw the black-haired man he was sitting at the side of a park pond where James was set to meet with an ally from Japan. Another intelligence agent who James had worked with a few times on joint missions where mutual enemies needed to be taken out. The lithe man was sitting by the side, and he was feeding the ducks. James watched him for an hour. Whatever was being fed to them it was not bread, but James never got close enough to see what it was and whatever it was, the ducks loved it too much for them to leave even a speck of it. 

Ten minutes before James's contact was to arrive, the man got up and left. James watched him go but didn't think much of it. The container in his hand that had the food for the ducks was empty. 

James's contact arrived, and James forgot about the man who had been feeding the ducks. After that, it was the mission and running around Switzerland to catch a petty thief who had the nasty problem of picking the wrong pocket. James found that the young man was back at the pond the next day. James didn't feel like going home to London and facing the yelling he was going to get from Boothroyd for messing up the tech that had been sent with him but he had to use what he had to save his life. 

After a day of wandering around Winterthur, James went back to the park to watch people. He found the black-haired man throwing food to the ducks again. James sat down beside him on the bench seat. The man looked at him with a smile before going back to feeding the ducks. The ducks were all crowded around the man's feet and quacking for more food. The man must have been feeding them for a long time because every single duck in the park was there. He had them trained well. 

"Mind if I feed a few?" James asked.

"Sure. Here you go." The man held out the container. James picked up a few of the balls of food. He could see oats, peas, corn, seeds, as well as what looked like pellets of some kind all rolled into a ball. "I make them myself. The sucks really love them, and it's so much better for them than bread."

"Ta," James said as he lifted out seven of the balls of food. He dropped six down into his other hand and held out the ball to the ducks. One waddled close to James and waited to see if James was going to actually give it to him before he got really close. James tossed it, and the duck caught it. Several others got close to James vying for food now that there were two sources. Every time that James passed out his last ball the man handed over the container and James picked up seven more. 

"Now what I am going to do?" the man asked as he showed the ducks the empty container. The ducks kept quacking at them both. "It usually takes me twice as long to feed them."

"So you have time to kill?" James asked, and he grinned at the young man. Q looked to be over the legal age but not by much. James didn't care about that. He didn't want a child, but someone who was an adult was free for the taking if they wanted to be taken. "Why don't you come and get a drink with me?"

"It's only two!" the young man's voice rose in pitch, and his eyes brows rose so much that James swore that they were going to fly away. 

"It's it an American phrase that it's five o'clock somewhere?" James asked, but he stood up and held out his hand to the young man. The young man looked at James with a wary eye before he held out his hand to James. "You'll have fun, I promise."

"What happens if I don't have fun?" the young man asked. 

James just grinned at him before tugging the man along with him. When they were walking toward James's hotel on the main strip in the city, James pressed a kiss to the skin below the young man's chin before nipping at his ear. James wanted no mistake on what he wanted. "Do you want drinks in the bar before we go up to my room or just bypass the middleman and do drinks in my room?"

"What drinks can you make?"

"I can make anything that you want." 

"How about a dirty martini?" 

"I can make you as dirty of a martini as you want."

"Good." 

James usually bypassed elevators when he was alone, but at the moment he wanted his lips on the young man's lips. "What do I call you?"

"You can call me Quinn. What should I call you?"

"James." James stopped there as he wasn't going to tell Quinn his name as it wasn't needed. This was a quick liaison for release and nothing more. 

Quinn put himself into the corner of the lift as soon as he could slip through the doors of it. He pushed himself up onto the handrail and held his body there while he spread his legs open. James pressed the floor button that he wanted before hitting the door close button. James walked up to Quinn and instead of pressing up between his legs like Quinn wanted, James leaned his arms up on the walls and looked down at Quinn. 

"You are trusting," James whispered. 

"So are you."

"I know danger when I see it."

"And so do I." Quinn let go with one hand and grabbed James by his tie and pulled him close. "I like it when danger is under my hand. So James, do you like touching live wires?"

"Sometimes, are you a live wire?" 

Quinn just grinned before he pulled James even closer and pressed his lips to his. James took over the kiss as soon as Quinn parted his lips. James closed his body in close to Quinn's pressing their groins together. Quinn was the first to break, the first to moan and James swallowed it. It was easy from there to get Quinn to wrap his legs around James's waist and his arms around his neck. James dug his key out of his inside coat pocket before they exited the elevator with Quinn still wrapped around James. James wrapped one arm around Quinn's waist to hold him tight as he opened up the door to James's room. 

James was going to make sure that the only thing that Quinn did was to stay in his bed for however long James wanted him there. He decided not to make a drink for the man until after he had him the first time. 

Quinn let go of James as soon as James had him over the bed. As soon as Quinn landed, he started to work the buttons on his shirt open. James watched Quinn strip himself as he laid on the bed. James was already hard as he watched Quinn strip. It was a perfect sight. The bedspread that Quinn was on was a deep red, and while to many it would look garish against Quinn's skin, but it made him look even more flushed to James. Quinn's face, neck, and upper chest were red from arousal. 

James carefully stripped himself before he grabbed the lube and condoms from his bag. He carried them both everywhere because he was never sure what he would have to do to get a job done. James opened the condom and slipped it onto his cock before he coated it in lube. James covered two fingers before he tossed the lube way. Quinn watched James's fingers as James climbed onto the bed between his legs. James grabbed one of Quinn's legs and lifted it and pressed it to the young man's chest. James didn't wait at all before he rubbed the tips of his two fingers over Quinn's hole. Quinn bit at his lip and his head tipped back as James pushed those two fingers inside of him. Quinn's entire body trembled as James thrust his fingers in and out of him. James had never met a man that trembled like that and James wanted to know if Quinn would continue to tremble as James fucked him with his cock. 

Pulling his fingers free, James lined himself up and started to push into Quinn. They were both there for sex, and James felt no reason to do anything to prolong getting to what they both wanted. James was entirely inside of Quinn in seconds, and the young man was arched on the bed in pleasure. He was still trembling, and James didn't fuck him hard because he wanted the young man to keep on trembling. 

James fucked Quinn through his first orgasm because as he came, he trembled even more and James didn't want it to end. He didn't want any of it to end, but he knew that it had to. James couldn't hold himself back anymore after Quinn came a second time. James stayed pressed inside of Quinn as long as he could. When he had to move, he did and only rolled to the side but kept most of his body weight on Quinn. 

"How long are you in town?" Quinn asked.

"Just tonight and tomorrow morning and then I go home."

"I leave in two days. I got a wonderful new job. So let's make this a celebration worth us both leaving." Quinn wiggled out from under James and walked, naked to the bar in the corner of the room. James took off the condom and trashed it, watching Quinn make two drinks. James was looking forward to the rest of the day and the morrow as well. 


	2. Now Pay Attention, 007

James pulled himself off of the treadmill that was in the basement of MI6 in the training room that was used to test the Double-Ohs. It was mandatory that agents be tested yearly until a certain age and twice a year after that. In retaliation to his acting out, M had put him on the twice a year since he had gone on his first mission. 

"Exceptional as always, Bond," the man who was overseeing the exam said. James ignored him and walked to the showers. The psych exam was next, and James would rather be in a suit for that. 

James prided himself on the fact that the man who was overseeing the last bit of his exam left with the idea that James was one slipped leash away from killing the world. James settled into the desk in front of M to find her reading a file. James reached for her glass of scotch and got his hand on it before she could grab it. James drained it and stood up to get a refill. James moved the book on the side of the bookcase and grabbed the excellent scotch that was hiding there and filled two glasses halfway before putting it back. James could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't care. He sipped his before turning around. James replaced the glass that she had been drinking from in the exact place that he had picked it up from before sitting down. 

Leaning back in his chair, James crossed his right leg over his left and stared at M as she read the file. She picked up the drink and took a sip before looking at James.

"Now, Bond I have another mission for you since you passed your exam."

"How did I do this time?"

"Top marks across the board, except for Psych. I swear that you and the other Double-Ohs make it your mission to try and destroy what few staff members we have left in Psych."

James grinned and leaned his head back on the chair to look up at the ceiling. The tile there was a close match to what had been on the ceiling at the hotel in Winterthur. James remembered waking up in the night with Quinn sliding down on his cock and riding him. James had never wanted a night to never end more than he did that night. It had ended though, and James was left with wanting more of everything. Quinn had left James before the sun had fully risen. With a promise to join James in the shower but he never arrived, and when James had exited it, he was left with only half drunk, dirty martini that had only James's prints on it. There were smudged prints, but James couldn't get an actual print off of them to figure out who Quinn was. 

"Now pay attention, 007," M said sharply. 

James forced his head up and looked at M before he took a sip of his scotch. 

"006 is in Russia for a mission, and he has information that he gained that he doesn't trust to tell over the comms or send in a secure message, so I am sending you as the backup for the field agent I am sending. We are sending the field agent very publicly and you very quietly. I want you to watch the agent and protect him if he needs it but don't reveal yourself. Now I know that you don't do discrete well. I hope that you will though because if the other agent is killed that means that 006 is in danger because of the information that he has." 

"You fear that he's in that much danger?" James asked because he was worried that there was someone gunning for Alec for information that he had stumbled upon while in deep cover had James on edge. 

"Yes. He gave me enough that I trust that he has something that is very damaging to an enemy that we have been tracking for a while through the Internet, through the Dark Web."

"Who?" James asked. 

"We have no name, we have nothing except for a single symbol."

"Like Prince?" James asked.

M looked at James with a shocked look on her face. 

"Go and see Boothroyd in Q-Branch. He'll get you the tech that you need and make sure that you are on the right train."

"I'm going by train and how is the other agent going?" 

"Train as well. Less chance of someone downing the flight. 006 is hiding in Moscow at the moment, and he said that you would be able to find him. When you get to Moscow, help the other agent but do not engage 006."

"Don't worry, Ma'am I won't."

James stood up and drained his scotch before setting it down, and he exited the room. James went down to Q-Branch to find that Boothroyd was not in there. R was there though, and he was very happy to show James the new gun that was being given to him as well as his travel itinerary. James was upgraded to a larger room and better food than the other agent. There was enough time for James to go home and back before the train left the station. 

There was a lot that he needed to do before heading to Russia. James started mental lists and added to them as he saw fit as R prattled on about things that James did not need to know.

"Now pay attention, 007," R said as he handed over a file. 

James looked down at the file that he was being given. It was the names of everyone who was going to be on the train as it currently stood with ticket purchases. 

"Keep me informed on the updated list right up until the train takes off. I want to know faces and names." 

"Of course, 007." R gave James a smile and then he was ushered out of the office. James knew that Double-Ohs in Q-Branch made the boffins nervous, so James tried not to startle them unless he needed something. He had other things he needed to do instead of messing with boffins.


	3. Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a banner for this, it can be found in the notes for the first chapter.

There were places that James hated but few of them he hated like Moscow. James looked around the view that he had from his hotel room. So far James had been unable to find Alec, and that wasn't good. It meant that he was in deep hiding and that meant that there was a very real and very present danger. Of course, there was danger everywhere in Moscow, no one could find out that they were British Secret Service agents there. Especially that there was three of them. Bond's partner for the mission, a very green agent by the name of Simmons was in the suite one floor down. James had already watched him try and flirt his way into the bed of a very married woman and fail. It was kind of cute that Simmons had looked so heartbroken, but at the same time, it drew attention that James didn't want to him. 

James turned to face the door as someone knocked on it. James frowned because it was early for his room service unless they really wanted to make the man with the most expensive day by day rental room happy, which James could see that. James opened the door, and he frowned as he took in the desk receptionist. The woman handed over a folded over piece of paper and left without a backward glance. James shut the door and opened up the paper. 

_In the fields of observation, chance favours only the prepared mind._

James frowned but it could only mean a single thing, he had been made. James tossed the paper down onto the table beside the door, and he stalked off to the bathroom. James stripped down and started the shower before he set about grooming himself. He wanted to look his best when he went out and found whoever was gunning for Alec. He hoped that wherever Alec was, he had eyes and ears looking for James. 

An hour later, James was entering a lovely upper scale bar. He settled into a seat in the far end of the room and looked around. The waitress came around, and James ordered a drink in perfect Russian before ignoring her. She was paid to tell the bartender everything and James that it meant everything. There was no one of interest to James's well-trained eye, so he looked to the corner to the couples that were dancing. James watched a small group of people enter and realised that as much as they were in fancy dress, that fancy dress was covering a multitude of weapons, except for one female who had no weapons at all. She was on the arm of a man that made James shiver in fear as he looked at him. The woman looked scared as well. James sat up straight as his drink was delivered to him. He took it and took a sip to make sure that there was nothing in it that shouldn't be and then he took a long drink. 

The group took up a large table, and the woman was sent to the dance floor alone. James downed his drink faster than he should have and stood up to move to the dance floor. If no one else was going to dance with her, he was going to. James stopped halfway to the dance floor and turned back to look at his table because he realised that what he had drunk was not what he had ordered. James had ordered the best Vodka the place had, straight. What he had been given was a Vesper Martini. Sitting at the table was the waitress, and she grinned at James and winked at him. 

"You do well, James," the woman said with an Italian accent and not a Russian one. "Alec is waiting in the basement for you. If you can get there."

James frowned at her, and she only shrugged and got up. As she passed him by, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"Hurry," she whispered in his ear before walking over to take the order of the group that had come in. The woman who had been on the dance floor had the man that she had arrived on the arm of dancing behind her. James pushed her out of his mind, and he looked around for the basement door. There was none that was noticeable. James dropped money on the table before he exited the joint and walked around it, he found an entrance on the outside of the building, but it was being guarded. James groaned as he saw that they were carrying tasers and not guns, meant to take alive and torture and not just kill and go from there. 

James thought of the second part as well as the rest of his parts as he started to stumble to towards the men. He laughed and pushed at the first guard before he turned to the wall and began to open his pants and take out his cock. James leaned into the wall and groaned in satisfaction as he started to piss down it. James heard the man demanding to know what the hell he was doing in Russian. 

There was no time to answer as the man grabbed his shoulder and spun him, James kept on pissing, and it splashed all over the man's pants. The man roared out his anger before James grabbed his taser with one hand and punched him with the other. He went down in a flash and James spun to fire the taser at the man who was on the other side of the entrance. James kept on pressing the button until the man was drooling on the ground. James dropped the gun and walked over to take the other from the out-for-the-count man. James had his weapon, but it never hurt to have a backup. James stuffed the taser into his pants pocket before he opened the door to get down where Alec was, probably held against his will. 

James found Alec tied to a chair with a scarf being used as a gag. He was blindfolded and looked no worse for the wear outside of a single scratch on his face. James pulled the blindfold off first and then started to work on untying Alec from the chair. James was shocked because the rope was soft as sin and there was only minimal chafing from the wear of the ropes as Alec tried to escape.

"The fucker knew where I was the entire time, James. He's playing a fucking game with MI6. And he has a hard-on for you."

"What do you mean?" James asked. He stepped around to Alec's front and stared at him. 

"He sat in my fucking lap and asked if I had ever fucked you. When I said yes he seemed really upset and told me that no one was allowed to fuck you anymore that you need to save yourself for his boss. I said that you would rather not, and he laughed. He leaned in and whispered that you were in the bar above and staring at a woman and that it was time that you stopped so he needed to go so that my note could be delivered."

"The note was a Vesper Martini instead of the Vodka shot I ordered and a warning that you were down here. So this Symbol guy is fucking with us?"

"Not sure if the person who is going by that symbol is a guy or a girl or if it's that fuck who was in my lap. I just want out of Russia. I want so far out of Russia I never see snow again." Alec stood up and reached into James's suit coat and grabbed his gun from his holster. 

"No really, I wasn't planning on using that," James deadpanned, but he just allowed Alec to take it. James shook his head as Alec started out of the tunnel or basement or whatever the fuck they were in. James knew that he attracted the weird enemies, he had enough over the years, but he wasn't sure he wanted to meet the enemy at the end of this game.


	4. Code

James had Alec follow him back to his hotel. It didn't really matter if the person who as Alec put it, had a hard-on for him knew where he was, he was getting his clothes. James entered the room and saw that a bottle of champagne had been delivered to his room. It was sealed, and James looked at the brand. It was very good and very expensive. 

"Well, we shouldn't let this go to waste," James said as he popped the cork on it. James caught the majority of the foam and took a long drink before he handed it to Alec. Alec took a drink and handed it back. James started to pack while they shared the drink. "Where are your things?"

"Long gone. They burned me out of the safehouse that I was in. I am left with nothing but the clothes on my back." Alec raised the bottle of champagne up in a cheers motion. James walked over to the phone and picked it up to order stronger stuff. With the both of them there, James wasn't worried about someone getting the drop on them. James ordered two bottles so that they wouldn't have to share one and hung the phone up. He turned around to see Alec staring at him. 

"What?" James asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out why all of the crazies go after you. I mean come on you have that rugged, handsome thing going, and you fuck like a God, but you don't exactly go around fucking your enemies, not with your cock."

"I have no clue. I really don't." James tossed himself down into a chair and looked at Alec. "I would say that I'm handsome enough that no matter their orientation they are drawn to me but most of them I wouldn't fuck with someone else's severed cock."

"So who have you fucked lately?" 

"Just people on missions and that's it," James lied and with the way that Alec's eyes narrowed Alec knew that he was lying. "There is no way that Quinn is some evil mastermind. He was a soft young man who came to the park every day to feed the ducks their homemade food."

"Homemade food? That really doesn't scream evil mastermind."

"Plus he was barely over the age of majority." 

The knock on the door came, and James got up to get their vodka. James expected to sign a slip having it charged to the room, but the waiter guy just waved James's hand away.

"Payment and tip have been taken care of," the man said with a very thick Russian accent.

"By who?"

"An admirer." The waiter turned and left without another word. 

James shut the door and frowned and looked down at the Vodka. It was strong and good and more than James was willing to pay for shit to get him drunk as fast as possible. 

"So why exactly were you afraid to tell M what you had over the phone?"

"The person I am chasing, that I have been chasing for a year now is a tech wizard, his words not mine. He's hacked phones while I've been using it and made he hear shit that the person on the other end did not say. I was chasing him and took out a hacker that was going to meet up with him. I got a bit of code out of that hacker before he was taken out with a sniper rifle. That code, from what I am to understand, can get us into his computer to shut him down. Seems he talks in his sleep and his lover decided to try and get a payday from it."

"So you have this code in your head?" James asked. 

Alec nodded.

"Good. Write it down on paper so I can memorise it and then forget you have it."

"M said that you would take over. The hacking shit is more your speed on things anyway. This has gone from cat and mouse in the real world to cat and mouse in the cyber world, and you can have it. M's already promised me a mission in Africa, somewhere warm and where there are many hot ladies in little to nothing." Alec grinned and got up to grab a piece of the hotel paper. He ripped it off the notepad and walked into the bathroom to write on the granite countertop. Hard enough to leave no trace. 

Alec handed the paper over, and James looked at the string of letters and numbers that made no sense at all. It was a code of some kind, probably a password that would get them onto the computer but if that was, there was no reason to hunt it down. It could be changed, but it was a string of code that would do something else, then it was very valuable. James folded the paper up and slipped it into a hidden pocket inside of his dress shirt. He adored his tailor for the small things the man did. 

The Vodka did not last long at all, and by the time both were empty, James and Alec were sitting in front of the balcony doors. They were on the floor and looking at each other while propped against the wall. 

James wasn't sure exactly when they both passed out there but waking up in the middle of the night, James expected to be stiff from sleeping on the floor sitting up, but he found that he was in bed with Alec on the other side. Alec was on top of the main covers with a blanket thrown over him while James was fully under the covers. James rolled over and looked around. The room looked exactly as it had been. James sat up quick enough to wake Alec, and he checked his pocket. The code was still there. 

"What the fuck hit me?" Alec asked.

"Vodka, good Vodka that we drank like water."

"Did you put me to bed?" Alec asked.

"No, and I doubt that you put me to bed either as we are both dressed." James got up, and his head swam. There were a few bottles of water that were the hotel brand on the nightstand. James cracked one open and sniffed it. He eyed it for a second before downing it. He passed one to Alec and picked up the pills on the nightstand. They looked like generic paracetamol. James tossed them into his mouth and drank another bottle of water to wash them down. Alec held out his hand, and James gave over the other pills and then the last bottle of water. 

James looked around the room and the only thing that he could tell had been bothered was the bar in the corner. There were little bottles of alcohol and James got off the bed to look at it. There was a martini glass on the bar and a note printed out from a printer. 

_I mean it, James, no one. Not even duck boy._

James picked up the note and folded it up. Q-Branch might be able to figure out where it was printed out from, a printer brand or something. The fact that James was being watched wasn't anything new but how long he had been observed. This person it seems wanted James's attention and they really wanted it bad. So far nothing untoward had been done, outside of actually putting James to bed but no one had been harmed.

"We need tickets out of here. Either go back to London or somewhere else if M doesn't want us home," Alec said.

"I'm going to stay and see what else happens. So far this symbol person hasn't killed me."

"You say that now. I do remember one thing now that the adrenaline and anger has worn off."

"Yes?"

"That symbol person is called Q. For a second I thought that it was weird but then we work with a man we call Q, a woman we call R, and a woman we call M. Though really how is that symbol supposed to be a Q?" Alec asked.

"I have no clue but so far this Q is not acting violently toward me, but you might want to take Simmons with you." 

"Have you heard from him?"

"Last night before I went out. He was supposed to stay in his room." 

James knew that Simmons was at least scared enough of James that he wouldn't go out and do something too stupid but still, James wanted to at least check on him before the day got much older.


	5. Bond Girl

James had looked for the woman the next night after he saw Alec and Simmons off at the airport. She wasn't there, and neither was the group that had been there the night before, so James sat through several drinks, danced with a few people and left. 

The next night James went back, knowing that he needed to head home, he hoped that the woman and her group would be there. James sat at the bar and looked at the dance floor. Just the two were there, the woman and the man who controlled her. James watched the entire night as he drank and drank and got more and more aggressive with her and she just danced when he told her. James almost got up at one point but a phone call came through, and the man left the bar through a side door. 

She looked at him. James saw the desperation in her eyes. James held out his hand. She ran right to him. James laid down the money for his drinks and tucked her into his body and out they went. No one stopped them, and no one said a damned thing. 

James walked her back to his hotel room, and once inside she started to cry. James cuddled her close as she cried. James found out that she was American and had been in Russia on vacation with friends before she was kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder as a sex slave. 

"I can get you someplace safe."

"I almost made it to the embassy once. They broke my arm when they found me."

"I can make sure that you get to the embassy this time but it'll have to be early morning. I'll set the alarm."

"Just...I want the memories of him gone," she said to him. 

James knew what she meant, and he looked at her, making sure that it was what she wanted and she looked sure. She cried afterwards and slept on his chest. She felt safe for the first time in what James thought was at least three years. He grabbed his cell phone and texted Leiter. Felix would get her out and make sure that she actually made it out. Felix gave him the name of a contact at the embassy who would be expecting him and her around dawn. James set four alarms at the loudest so that he would miss a single one of them. 

Dawn came quickly, and James shuffled his damsel into a shower and got her very unflattering clothes and hoped that it would help hide who she was from anyone looking for her. James made sure that he had his gun ready to put on when he got out of the shower, taken from Alec, and that he was packed up to leave. He would have Q-Branch get him a flight out of Moscow as soon as they could. 

James exited the shower to find that his things had been gone through. James looked for the woman, but she was gone as was James's phone. James cursed himself and started to go through everything of his. The pocket where he had hidden the code from Alec was ripped open on all of his dress shirts, thankfully he had already memorised the code and burned the paper while smoking out on the balcony. She hadn't got what she was looking for, but James was wondering exactly how entrenched into James's life this villain was. He had been made a mark of and didn't like it. 

After searching the room, James went back to the bathroom to get dressed in the clothes that hadn't been searched. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that in that hidden pocket in his shirt was something. He pulled it out and found that it was a folded up piece of red paper that had coordinates on it. James had nothing to search that on so he packed up to leave. He would call into MI6 using the unsecured line and get a new phone wherever he went, which if he had his way was wherever the coordinates were. He really hoped that this wasn't going to become a jet-setting chase game. James really hated those. 

There was, of course, a payphone in the airport and James called up the line that he needed. He was transferred to M.

"They found me and tried to find the code. I had already memorised it and destroyed it. The person who searched my room left a key. Coordinated." James read off the coordinates to M. "They also took my phone."

"Q-Branch will make sure that a phone and whatever else you need meets you in...Verona, Italy. Once you have the phone, we will give you more." 

M hung up without another word, but James wasn't that upset by it. He was used to her ways by then. James grabbed a novel from a stand and sat down with it as he waited the four hours until his flight actually left. 

"James?" a voice called out, and James turned to look, one hand going to his gun under his jacket. He saw Quinn standing with a suitcase in hand; it was tattered and old. James frowned until he saw that Quinn was with a group of people who looked like they were on their way somewhere quick. 

Quinn yelled at the people he would join them after saying hi to an old friend. Quinn set his suitcase down at the edge of James's table. "I never thought I would see you again."

"What brings you here?" James asked.

"Technology convention. My new job has me bouncing around the globe. I don't have a lot of time but," Quinn stopped talking and leaned in to give James a kiss on the cheek. James caught his face as he pulled away and kissed Quinn in a very not platonic way. The written words from the Villian were pushed from his mind. 

"You had better go before your co-workers leave without you."

"Oh, I have the reservations at the hotel under my name. They aren't checking in without me. This will give them a chance to smoke a few before getting into the rental van where Mimi will bitch about the smell if they do it while in the van."

James laughed at that because he would never have those issues in his job. No one would bitch at him for smoking even if blew it in their faces. 

"What about you? You need a smoke?" 

"No, bloody dreadful things. I gave them up when I got this job. I stress smoke so I see myself starting again during the convention but not before I will hold out at least that long." Quinn was smiling, and James couldn't help standing up and kissing him. Quinn squeaked as James covered his lips. Quinn grabbed James's shirt over his stomach and acted like he wanted to push him back but instead pulled him closer. 

"Bloody beautiful thing you. You need to go because otherwise I will follow you to your hotel room and you won't leave it until I allow you."

"Is that supposed to make me go?" Quinn asked, breathless. 

"Yes because I have to be on this flight for my job."

Quinn pouted, but he picked up his suitcase and started to walk away. James watched him go and watched every single time that Quinn looked back at him.


	6. Italy

James didn't hate Italy, he just didn't like Venice, but the rest of Italy was someplace that James liked to be. Verona was a city that many knew of in Italy and James walked around it. He found the exact coordinates that was listed on the paper and sat there at the table for the cafe. James looked at the menu. It was a tapas-like restaurant and James was hungry, so he ordered a great deal of food as well as good coffee. 

The waiter that he was silent when he needed to be and only talked when he asked James if wanted a refill. When James was done eating, pulled out the newest book that he had bought to read when he had arrived in Verona. It was a beautiful city, but James had lost his fascination with it a long time before.

No one approached James as he sat there and drank coffee and read for two hours after eating. So James left when it was getting to be the heat of the day. He instead went back to his new hotel and settled into a chair near the balcony. He looked down into the city. 

James watched the people moving about their lives, trying to spot someone who was watching him. When nothing came and night fell, James went into the room and settled in front of the laptop that the Q-Branch member and got ready for him. He looked up the convention that was going on in Moscow and tried to see if he could figure out who Quinn was working for. James wasn't worried about Quinn following him, but he was worried that someone was following Quinn. James should have never kissed him at the airport. 

Sitting back in the chair he was in, James recalled that night and how much Quinn trembled through everything. James wanted forever with him, and that thought scared James. Pushing those thoughts away, James did what he didn't think he would ever do; he tried to find Quinn. Quinn's accent was very firmly posh British. It should be easy to find him using British nationals going into Moscow. He found a single Quinn that was going into Moscow. One Sigur Quinn. James frowned at his first name, James would have gone by his last as well if he was saddled with that as a first name. The rest of the information that James could find was normal. Standard education for a child prodigy in computers, graduating to university early and jumping from job to job every few years. The sign of a bored mind. There was nothing that stood out in the file that MI6 had on him, and there really wasn't a thing that stood out in the MI5 file either other than both agencies were looking at him for the TSS departments but he had turned down every single offer. The new job for Quinn was the first that took him outside of Europe for things. Before he bounced from tech company to tech company. Winterthur was the furthest he had gone before Moscow. 

James wondered if he would have to destroy the life that Quinn had to save him if whoever was after James went after Quinn to get to him. There were no enemies of James's that were left alive that he would think would be doing what was being done. So it was someone that James had discounted or someone that James had never met. 

Once while on a mission to the States he had sat in on a lecture by an FBI agent about stalkers. The ratio of people who had stalkers that they didn't know to ones that they did had been startling, but James had understood. There was nothing that James could do to figure out who the stalker was that he hadn't already done, so it was just a waiting game. 

The next two days were a repeat of the first, and finally, on the fourth day of James in Verona, he was lifting up his last cup of coffee and saw that a note was there. There was just a single word on it. Siena. 

James settled his bill and took off. 

It was just hours later that James arrived in Siena. The city much like all of Italy was beautiful. James walked around the centre of town in the early evening. James found a flyer for a convention that would be coming to the town, which was a coup for the city as it looked like it was going to bring a lot of business. 

As James walked away, he saw one of the companies that was putting on the convention, and it was Quinn's company. James smiled and looked at the date again. The convention was a week away. James hoped that he was there in a week and at the same hoped that he was not. 

James walked up to the counter of the hotel that Q-Branch had set him up in and he saw that the lady behind the desk was stunning. James flirted with her as he checked in. There was, however, a note for him. It had a time and a place for the next day. 

NOt getting a wink of sleep that night, James arrived three hours early to the time and place of the meeting. It was a little intimate cafe that spoke of lovers instead of something else and James watched the front of the cafe for three hours. It was couples who went in an out of the cafe, and when it was ten minutes before the meeting time, James went in. 

James took a spot that he could see the front entrance as well as the entrance to the kitchen. No one else entered the cafe for twenty minutes. James was getting up to leave when he knocked over his cup of coffee that he had ordered. The white cloth on the table darkened and James saw that what he needed was under the cloth. 

Throwing the cloth up, James grabbed the now soaked paper, and it was another city. Padua. 

Padua, Bari, Ravenna, and Trieste were much the same. James would try and figure out who was leaving the clues but it was impossible. James even went to the place in Trieste as soon as he got the message but nothing. When the clue for the next city in his trek all over Italy was found, James found that it had been there for days. He felt used, and he didn't like it. 

In response, James went out and found a club and took a nubile young man who was there for sex back to his hotel room and made it very plain that he was doing it to piss off his stalker. 

Arriving in Mantua, James checked into a hotel using cash. He didn't tell Q-Branch where he was and hadn't checked in at all actually. Halfway through the first day, James saw a group of tourists. Even if it wasn't for the bum bags on a few, it was the way that they looked around at all of the architecture that told James that they were. There was a man at the end of the group though that James's attention was drawn to. He saw that the man was wearing a hat, it was covering all of his face. In his hand was a large pad and James watched him sketch out some things on it. James was too far away to see what the man was doing, but he walked slower than the others, and after another two blocks, he was totally separated from the group. 

The man stopped and sat down on a bench to work on the sketch that he was doing, and it was then that James saw the blank inky like hair that was a mess from the hat. Even from the distance that he was, he knew that it was Quinn. James recalled the convention and that it ended the day before. Quinn had to be with other co-workers that had gone galavanting around the Italian countryside. 

James changed into clothes of his that were less noticeable. He made sure though that he was able to carry a gun, just in a back holster instead of a shoulder one and down he went. By the time that James found where Quinn had wandered off to, he was back with the group. James frowned because he had wanted a few minutes alone with him but they were all piling onto a bus. James got as close as he dared and heard the driver telling them how long it would be until their next city. They were going to Venice. 

A week was spent in Mantua before James gave up and started to pack to go home. When he was checking out, he got into the safe where he had stored his backup gun and found a journal. James didn't open it, didn't mess with it. Instead, he just put it in his bag and left. He would have Q-Branch look over the journal before he looked at it himself.


	7. Diary

James was in his sparse flat wait for Boothroyd to get a hold of him about that diary. It had been three days, and James wasn't sure that it was anything that would actually help him. It could have been a diary that one of the damned helpers of the man who was stalking James had lifted off of a teenage girl and had no value at all. 

Taking his mind off of his job, James went shopping for ingredients to turn into food as his fridge was bare and his freezer was even worse off. James had got used to spending a day or two every time he had downtime to fill his freezer with stable meals that he could thaw and eat when he was home. It was why his flat had a large freezer and a fridge without one. 

Double-Oh's ate out a great deal on missions, usually because they did not have flats. They stayed in hotels and sometimes nowhere at all depending on the part of the mission. It was takeaway or eating out for them. Long stints undercover were different, and it felt so different. 

James spent the entire day fixing food for his freezer as well as a pot of soup that he could eat for the next few days, or however long it took for Q-Branch to figure out what the hell was going on with the diary. He was sitting down to a meal of soup and bread from the bakery around the corner when his phone chimed. 

Grabbing his cell phone from the counter beside the sink, James saw it was a text from Tanner. Q-Branch wanted to talk to him the next morning but that the techs working on the diary had left to get some sleep from being up for days between the diary and other missions. James texted back that he would be there whenever the Q-Brancher got in. 

The next text was from Tanner again and told him to be in at nine. James laid his phone face down on the table before going back to his food. James used one hand to hold open the book that he was reading. It was a history of World War Two, focusing on the rebuilding of lives after the bombs instead of the military or political angles. It was a nice break from his war novels. 

James could barely sleep that night. He knew that something had been found otherwise he would have been told by Tanner that there was nothing. Something had been found, or Q-Branch thought that they had found something. 

Before dawn, James stopped his not that restful sleep and got up. He set his coffee pot for one hour and twenty minutes from then and got ready to go on a run. 

After a shower and three cups of coffee and a light breakfast, James was walking out his door just after seven. The person he needed to see wasn't going to be in for another two hours, but James had paperwork to get done so that maybe M and Tanner would get off his back. 

There were offices for the Double-Oh's on the same level that Q-Branch was on, mainly because then Double-Oh's felt safer in doing anything in them. There was only one way to get into their section, and that was with their own codes. Q-Branch didn't even have them. 

"James," 001 one said as they passed in the halls. 001 looked like he had slept in his office, which James understood well because he had done it once or twice when getting back to MI6 was more trouble than it was worth but needed for information drops and so leaving again was stupid. 

James just nodded at him before going into the office that James and Alec shared. It was rare that they had to work on anything at the same time. James settled in at the desk with the keyboard in his lap and his legs up on the desk. James typed away and tabbed from box to box in the stupid boxes that needed to be filled out. It was too much redundant information. James had once filled out only the parts that needed to be done for two months, but it had become a stalemate between him and the higher-ups. He had got nothing but radios and guns from Q-Branch until he filled them out. 

An alarm on James's phone told him that he had just ten minutes to get to Q-Branch. He rushed through the rest of the report and filed it before leaving. He walked into Q-Branch right at nine and found that Tanner was waiting on him. Tanner waved to one of the rooms off to the side. Inside was a lovely young woman who James knew was gay. James smiled at her and winked. 

"007, we went over everything. Every name, every place, everything and while we can't prove that any of it did happen, we can't prove that it didn't either. The diary is of a young man who is very intelligent and lives with his parents and two older brothers. It could be a fantasy story. He never mentions his brothers by name. Just older brother and oldest brother. Same with his parents it's mother and father. He names himself once at the end Quintavius Holmes."

"Holmes?" James asked. He knew that knew and he knew of a man who was in the Home Office that was named Holmes. Mycroft Holmes.

"Yes, I checked," Tanner said, and he slid over a sheet of paper. "Every single file that I have access to, Q-Branch has access to, and even M states that Mr Holmes has a single brother. Of slightly ill repute at that. While the name Quintavius does kind of fit with Mycroft and Sherlock, it also kind of not. That's why we think it could be a fanciful tale."

"Now the paper date and the ink date, we did samples were it did not destroy the integrity of the words written. The paper is from the late nineties and the inks used in the book change based on the age the entry is made for. Given that a child would not save the same pen to work on it, it's normal. The pens and the additives used in them changed as the years went on as well. If this is a piece of fantasy, a lot of work went into it."

"M wants you to take it home and read it and see if you can see understand a code or something in it. We can't make heads or tails of it," Tanner leaned back in his seat and frowned. "Whoever this is. I half want to pull you out of it. Send another Double-Oh and see what happens."

"If you want to. Send 009; he's an asshole." James pulled the diary toward him. He opened it up and read over the first entry. The handwriting was careful and precise in only the way a child's could be. The hand not yet used to writing a great deal not having the muscle memory to have a set signature set. James flipped through the diary and found that it grew more steady and more set in its ways with each page before the end where it was obviously from a very young person. 

James stood up and tucked the journal under his arm, and he nodded. 

"I'll read it over and get back to you Tanner on what it gives me."

Tanner nodded. 

Hours later, long after James should have gone to bed, he finished the journal. He read over the life of Quintavious Holmes and found that it gave him nothing.


	8. Aquatic Animals

James looked down into the sun warmed beach in Nelson Bay in New South Wales, Australia. James had been wandering from city to city in Australia. He was on a forced vacation on the continent. M had forced him to stay after pulling the Visa that allowed him to leave. She said she would reinstate it when he had some fun and got his head on straight. James had been trying to get his stalker to come out to him by botching mission after mission in a way that allowed him to finish it but made a minor media scandal. 

There was a swim with the dolphins' attraction at the beach, and it was why James was there. He wanted to watch people swimming with them, as well as maybe finding a lovely young lady to take back to his bungalow on the private beach that was part of his hotel package. 

There was a single person at the attraction, and James watched the man with a keen eye. The flat chest and the hips told James that it was a male. He waited for the male to take off the scuba gear and saw that under the suit was a lithe body and there was a tattoo on his back. It was a simple circle, but even from the distance that James was, he could tell there was something inside of the circle. James stepped forward and settled in behind the young man. The tattoo was new and looked like computer circuitry. 

Spinning around, the man gasped, and James knew that gasp.

"Hello, Quinn," James said, and his body started to sing. This was better than some random woman that he would take to bed. James didn't give Quinn a chance to say a damned thing he grabbed him by his cheeks and pulled him close. James claimed his mouth with a searing kiss. He could smell the salty sea water on Quinn's skin, and he wanted so much more. 

"James, are you stalking me?" Quinn asked when James finally pulled back enough to let him speak.

"No, I just happened to be vacationing here. How long have you been down here to this end of the world?"

"A month. We've been down here for three weeks of showing off new technology that my company has made and then I was given two weeks of vacation time before I have to be on a boat to Singapore with the tech that the staff are working on. From there my companies people will take control of the tech, and I'll get shuttled to Singapore where I'll start working on the next presentation. I'll have a day or two to myself while there, but it'll be working days."

"Sounds like you got a little higher up in your company since the last time that I met up with you."

"I did. I'm now one of the head geeks. I get to do a little fun with my work, and I have minions, James."

"Why don't we go back to mine and discuss it a little more."

"You know I just arrived in town and hadn't found a hotel to stay in." Quinn was grinning at James. 

"Good. You can stay with me. Where are your things?"

"In my rental car. It's a really nice one; my boss let me charge it for my vacation."

"And do I get to drive it?" James asked. 

"To your place? Sure. We were going right now?"

"I have a private beach. The sun is setting. I want to have you in the water." 

"Not on the beach?"

"Hell, no sand gets in places that it makes it not fun." 

James pulled Quinn with him up toward where the cars were parked.

"The gear is rented, James. Do let me get it off."

James found the sports car while he waited for Quinn. He wasn't sure if it was the younger man's rented car or not, but he liked the look of it. It wasn't until he saw a notebook in the back opened to a page that had a sketch on it that James was sure it was Quinn's. Quinn walked up to James as he was staring at the notebook. The car beeped, and James opened up the driver's side back door to allow Quinn to slip his towel and other things inside. James walked around to open the passenger side door. Quinn stepped up and kissed James before he got in. James was finally looking forward to his time in Australia.

* * *

Quinn was settled in the little crook of the smooth rock that was in the water just on the edge of it being too deep out in the water. The moon was shining above, and it was making Quinn look etherial to James. James had talked him into a middle of the night skinny dip, but they both knew that James just wanted to fuck him again. James had found a perfect spot when he had taken a swim in the water earlier that evening after they had eaten dinner together at the hotel's beachfront restaurant. 

James had bought water-resistant lube just for this days before because even some women didn't get wet enough or the water washed away their natural slick. James spread his hands on the rocks and pushed himself up and out of the water enough to where he could get his knees on either side of Quinn's body so that Quinn could lube up his cock. They were both ready for this. 

Lowering himself back down, James pulled Quinn to the edge of the rock running his hands back to spread Quinn's cheeks. Quinn wrapped his arms around James's neck, and he held on as James started to breach him. Quinn buried his face in the side of James's neck, and his lips rubbed up and down his neck as James filled him. James could feel the clench and release of Q's hands as he adjusted to the different angle of penetration as well as the fact that James wasn't being as gentle as he normally was. 

The water was lap just above Quinn's belly button, and when James was all the way inside of him, he let go of Quinn's arse cheeks. James swept his hands up Quinn's body and pushed him back. 

"James?" Quinn asked, his voice breathy. 

"I wanna see you, pretty thing," James said as he pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek before pushing back again. There was just enough room on the rock for Quinn to lie back on his arms and James took advantage of that. Quinn arched his head back as he got into the rhythm that James set up. Quinn's cock was bobbing in the water and James watched it for a few seconds before he decided that he wanted the younger man to come untouched. James grabbed his hips a little harder, wanting to leave bruises to remember this by for the next few days. They only had the week together, and while it was more than they had before, James knew that staying was stupid, but he couldn't not stay. 

The closer that Quinn got to orgasm the lower he sank in the water until his arms gave out and only the fact that he tipped his head back kept him from having to hold his head up to not breathe in water. He was trembling in the water, and it was causing little waves to come off of his body that was disrupted by the bigger waves that James was causing. 

"James," Quinn gasped, and then he came with a little whimper. The water washed away the release as it landed on Quinn's chest. James let go of his own self and came after a few more pumps. James knew that it was risky to have unprotected sex, but unless Quinn was able to lie and lie well, James believed him when he said that his last sexual contact that wasn't his own hands was with James. James knew that he was clean, the doctor's at MI6 made sure of that given the agents and their bleeding on things. 

James pulled Quinn up and into his arms because he wanted to feel his lover trembling. When Quinn was wrapped around him, James pushed back off of the rock and started them in a free float. The waves were taking them slowly back toward the beach for, but right then, James was content to just float with his lover in his arms. Quinn slowly came back to himself, the trembling stopping and he sought out James's mouth. James felt his cock give a hard-hearted twitch when Quinn dipped his tongue into James's mouth. 

"Forget about swimming with other aquatic animals," James said with a light laugh as Quinn wrapped himself tighter around James much like an octopus. "I think I like swimming with my Quinntopus."

"Oh, that was bad James, really bad."

"But you love me for it," James murmured into Quinn's ear. Quinn made a noncommittal noise and just went limp in James's arms. 

After they were both wrinkly from the water, James carried Quinn into the bungalow and laid him in the bed. Quinn made a noise about the wet bed, but James just shushed him. He went to eh bathroom to get a towel and inside of the bathroom on the glass was a handwritten note taped to the glass. 

_Duck boy will get it._

James frowned because he knew that writing. He had read an entire diary with that writing inside. Whoever had penned that diary or fiction book or whatever it was, was the same person who was stalking James. James wasn't going to get Quinn to go anywhere without him until he lured the damned stalker out.


	9. Singapore

James had never been the one to wait around for someone to come home while they were working. It was strange, but James was having fun with it. Given that the boat they were on was own by the company that Quinn worked for it was easy to get around the fact that James had no legal way off Australia or that there was no legal way for him to get into Singapore. James had been a little worried, but Quinn never asked for papers of any kind from James so he just gladly went along with Quinn. 

Hours spent looking around Singapore, the city, for the perfect place for James to take Quinn to a meal, had James waiting with little patience. The suit that James had bought for Quinn was hanging up on the back of the bedroom door of the suite that Quinn had checked into. The living room area was covered with all of the things needed of Quinn's job, and so far he had not minded James tagging along with him at all. James had looked through all of the papers and other things in the living room while Quinn had been setting up the hall for the conference that Quinn's company was giving. James didn't understand most of it, but that had to do with shorthands names that needed things that were also in shorthand but looking things up showed that it was shorthand for tech things. 

The sound of the swipe of the card told James that Quinn was finally done working for the day. James stood up and tugged down on his suit jacket as well as the sleeves. Quinn entered, and he had two bags slung over one shoulder, another over the other, and his cell phone pressed to his ear. James watched him juggle setting down the bags before he straightened up. Quinn's eyes met James and the smile on James's face was beautiful. Quinn's eyes tracked up and down James's body, and he shuddered a little.

"Well, no that doesn't mean that and if you think that then maybe you should be going back to school. If all seven of the people in this company tell you that they can't do that, then they can't. You need to take that up with someone higher than me because I'm not going to tell them to break company policy just so that you don't have to do your work. Now, as I told you fifteen minutes ago, I am off work for the night, and my date is a little upset at being held up. So good day, Sir." Quinn pulled the phone from his ear and stabbed the end call button really hard. "You know sometimes I want one of those old phones to where I can hang up on someone and really feel it."

"You can always build one," James said as he raised up his hand to wave Quinn closer. Quinn walked right to him and tucked himself into James's body, letting the stress of the day bleed from him as he took comfort in James's arms. "I've been to Singapore before for my job. I have a few places I want to take you. So go shower and put on the suit that I got for you."

"I have suits, James. You didn't need to do that."

"But this is a suit that I want to give you. SO go be good and do what I ask." 

Quinn eyed James, but he did it. When Quinn came out twenty minutes later, James was very glad that he had a whole evening planned because the sweet torture of seeing Quinn in that suit would make the sex later that night exquisite. 

Quinn blushed nearly the entire night as James kept brushing his hand over Quinn's arse every single chance that he got he also fed Quinn a good portion of dinner instead of letting him eat on his own. Quinn didn't drink a lot of the cocktail that James ordered for him, but he said it was good. James wondered if Quinn was afraid of drinking too much or just didn't like alcohol. Jame didn't press another on him even though James had three different drinks, trying a few he had never heard of.

James had swiped the entry card for the hotel room from Quinn at the start of the night. He leaned against the door and watched as Quinn patted down his pockets to find the card. Quinn turned his head to look at Jame with a calculating look on his face. 

"You stole it from me when you felt me up, didn't you?"

"I might have." James pushed off the wall and stepped behind Quinn. He wrapped one around Quinn's waist and swiped the card. "You look like a fucking sin in that suit, Quinn."

"Well, you are the one that picked it out."

"I haven't decided if I want to fuck you in the suit or naked."

"Who said you are doing the fucking?" Quinn asked. 

"Oh, turning the tables are we?" James asked with a nip to Quinn's ear, but he pushed the door the rest of the way open and let Quinn walk inside. James was more than willing to let Quinn have him, and on the boat trip from Australia to Singapore, Quinn had him several times, but tonight, James wanted to hear Quinn beg.

* * *

James felt Quinn slip out of bed, but Quinn leaned over and pressed a kiss to James's forehead. James smiled and stayed still. The sound of running after a few minutes that came from the direction of the bathroom meant that he had used it. James rolled onto his side and looked at the bathroom. Quinn came out wonderfully naked. The suit he had been wearing was thrown everywhere. There were handprints already forming on Quinn's hips, and James waited to see if he would feel bad about that, but he didn't. 

Just as Quinn was grabbing the edge of the blanket, his phone chimed. Quinn frowned and picked it up, unplugging it as he did. The look of anger on Quinn's face was startling to James, but as Quinn started to type something out on his phone, James figured that someone had fucked something up. James laid back to watch Quinn as he typed furiously on his phone for a minute before James's eyes started to droop. Too many days of wandering until late after getting up early and then a very enthusiastic night of sex meant that he knew he needed his sleep. James blinked his eyes open as he felt Quinn getting into bed. Quinn set the phone down and cuddled into James's body. 

This was just about heaven to James.


	10. Identity

James was used to waking up in strange places. Hell, sometimes his flat seemed like a strange place. He did know where he woke up if he went to sleep there. James had never before woke up in a place that he hadn't gone to sleep, but before even opening his eyes, James knew that he wasn't in the hotel room with Quinn in Singapore anymore. The smell of the salt sea air was the first clue as well as the bright shining sun and the cat that was in bed with him. 

The purring gave away the cat as well as the fur that was tickling James's face. James didn't react though. He didn't move at all. What James was worried about was Quinn. If James's stalker had come in and taken him, then that meant that Quinn was probably dead for nothing other than having James as a lover. James swallowed down the fear and listened. The cat was purring, so it was causing an issue with James listening for someone being in the room with him, but after a while, he could push that sound away. There was the minor tremor that James knew well from his Navy days that meant that he was on a watercraft of some kind. Even the bigger ones couldn't hide it. There was no rocking, so the ship was either in calm waters or was so large that it didn't rock. 

After half an hour, James figured that the room was totally empty. He got up off the bed, pissing off the black and fluffy cat that was there. James looked at it and frowned as it stared at him and huffed. James had never heard of a cat huffing like that. He took a few steps away from the cat towards the door on the other end of the room and heard a thump. When he turned around the cat was running toward him. James didn't say a single word as the cat followed him to the door where James listened for the sound of a guard on the other side. There was nothing. James tested the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. He didn't open the door. He wanted to look around first. 

James had ignored the other area of the room because it was all glass windows. He could see that they were out to sea, or at least the side of the ship that he was on was facing the sea. James stepped up to the glass to see that he was high up and overlooking something that kind of blew his mind. It was the size of a city and James could even see a helicopter landing pad at one end. James looked around the room to see that now that he was close, it was a yacht or an island or something. 

There was something familiar about the layout, and it wasn't until James went to each of the corners to see everything that he could that he figured out that it was like Monaco. James wondered how in the hell someone had commissioned it and built it without anyone knowing. In James's line of work money on this scale was never good. 

The cat meowed making James turn around to look. It was pawing at the door. James walked over and opened the door just enough for the cat to get out. However, the cat stopped and looked back at James like he expected him to follow. James looked back into the room for a second before starting to search all of the drawers. He found clothes and was a little upset that many of them were in his size or his prefered brands of things. There was a laptop, but there was a password needing to be entered, so James left that alone. 

James even looked under the mattress to find anything. There was nothing. James walked back to the door to find the damned cat sitting there and waiting for him. As soon as James stepped out of the bedroom, the cat took off down a hall. James tried every door that he passed, but they were all locked, even though there wasn't that many alone the hall. James followed the cat down a long hall to a set of stairs. James was high up and getting off the yacht or whatever he was on was a top priority. 

There was the sound of a large door shutting as James got to the bottom of the flight of steps. James waited, but the cat just kept on going. James wasn't sure that following the damned cat was a good idea, but the cat would at least be heading roughly to where people were, and there was a way for James to escape. 

A scream sounded through the air, and James stopped halfway down the next hall that he was following the cat down. James listened, and then the word no was screamed and that voice James recognised. Quinn was alive. 

James ran toward where the sound of the scream came from. It was also where James had heard another door shut. There inside a glass room was Quinn. He was just in a pair of trousers, but his skin looked unharmed. James tried to find the entrance, and then he saw a little edge of something along the wall when he touched it, the door opened, but that just got James into the room that held Quinn's glass cage. Quinn ran right over to it, and there were tears in his eyes. James tried to find where the cage opened up but there was nothing. 

"James, you came for me!" Quinn yelled, and James pressed his hand to the glass beside him. Quinn pressed his hand there as well. "I woke up, and there was a man over me. Before I could do anything, he covered my face with something. Then I woke up in here and he was out there and telling me that he was going to enjoy what he did to me. Please, James, save me."

"I will," James said, and he slammed his hand into the glass. 

The meow from the cat sounded, and James looked around to see that it was jumping up a cat tower in the corner. Jame stopped at that. He watched the cat jump up and then it jumped onto the top of Quinn's cage. From that angle, James saw that it was a she. She jumped down into the cage and started to rub around Quinn's feet. James looked up at Quinn and saw that the tears were drying up, and Quinn was grinning. 

"It looks like I won that bet," Quinn said.

"Bet?" James wasn't sure what the hell was going on. 

Quinn tapped his foot on the floor as he leaned down to pick up the black cat. The glass slid down in the floor, and another cat came running. It was white and was meowing up a storm. Quinn walked over to where James saw that a chair was waiting. As soon as Quinn sat down, James watched as the white cat jumped onto his lap. 

"This is Ozma," Quinn said as he petted the white cat. He settled the black one down on his knee, and it jumped down and ran over to James, rubbing against his leg. "That is Mombi. I'm a little shocked that she took to you so well. She hates everyone on my yacht."

"This is a floating city," James said, and then he realised that Quinn had said my. "Your?"

"It's easy when most of the staff of my company doesn't even know my name."

"Company?" James a pit start to grow in his stomach.

"Surely you looked into the company that I work for, James. You'd be a sad agent if you didn't."

"Agent?"

Quinn looked at James with a look that if it could kill, it would. 

"Stupidity is not a good look on you."

The door behind James opened, and a woman stepped inside. She had a shirt in her hand and then she reached down to pet Ozma in Q's lap. 

"Dinner will be in two hours, Q."

"Thank you. I'll take it in my private dining room with James."

"Are you sure?"

"James won't hurt me, I promise." Quinn looked at James as the woman left the room. Quinn shooed Ozma off his lap, and then he stood up to put the shirt on. As soon as his face was hidden within the shirt, James moved. As soon as Quinn pulled it down, James was there shoving him into the wall and bracing an arm into Quinn's neck. 

"Who the fuck are you?"

"According to the name that can be traced back to my fingerprints I am Quinn Marks. If you track my DNA which was put into the system after DNA was starting to be used for missing person's cases, I am Quintavius Holmes. Mummy can't accept that I ran away from home on my own. So I guess it depends on what you want to know."

"There is no Quinn Marks at the front of the company."

"No, but that name is just a facade to keep people away from me. I care little for anything and being a recluse billionaire who has great ideas works well for me." Quinn strained forward, and James didn't stop him, but he did make sure that he knew exactly where Quinn's hands were. "Kiss me, James."

James glared at Quinn as he did it. He pressed his lips to Quinn's and when Quinn started to go pliant James released his neck. James needed to get a hold of MI6 and the best way to do that was from one of Quinn's computers. James knew enough to wipe everything from it what he did, but first, he needed Quinn asleep. James grabbed Quinn's hips and lifted him up. Quinn wrapped his legs around him and held on tight. 

"You threatened yourself," James said.

"I wanted to see if it was enough to actually run you away because if it were, then I would not want you." Quinn gripped James's face and kept him right where he wanted him. "If you like how I tremble when you fuck me, James. You should see me tremble when you are rough with me."

James felt his cock start to harden and Quinn wasn't even doing anything to touch him there. James growled a little and started to walk with Quinn in his arms. He would fuck Quinn through the mattress, and then he would get a hold of M. This was not good.


	11. Villain Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I forgot this on the last chapter. [This](https://www.curbed.com/2013/7/15/10219720/inside-streets-of-monaco-the-worlds-most-absurd-yacht) is the basis of Quinn's yacht.

After a week on Quinn's yacht, James was ready for dry land. He looked out at the long jetty that they were slowly getting up to. James wasn't even sure exactly where they were. Long ago he could have worked it out with the stars, but a lot of that was long gone in his head to non-use. There was a chirping purr sound behind so James crouched so that he could pick up Mombi when she got close. Mombi had taken very well to James and the look of upset on Quinn's face when James tried to ignore the beast got to James every single time. 

The damned beast it seemed liked James more than his master. Which James would have thought would have made Quinn hate him. Mombi and Ozma were Quinn's babies, the only things on the ships that Quinn doted on more than his computers. The computers were treated with better care than James knew Q-Branch took with anything that they did. It was a marvel to know that Quinn was a mastermind of villainy. There was little that James could actually connect him to. 

Quinn's tech company did better in the world, overtaking Microsoft and even Apple for their products. The tech company was legit, and there was nothing traceable to anything bad with it. It was the other things, the computer that James even touched and it shut down that said that something bad lurked behind the facade that was Quinn Marks because there was a single thing that James knew about Quinn and it was that this person wasn't Quintavius Holmes. Or at least James didn't think that he was because the person in the diary was a little sociopathic and James hadn't seen that in Quinn. Though this Quinn, when they were alone, or as alone as two people can be with cats in the room with you could be, Quinn acted a little different than he had before. It wasn't a bad different, just a different different. 

The only bad thing was that even knowing what Quinn had done, had threatened and possibly even killed that woman that James had taken back to his room, James had done something really stupid and fell in love with him. He had been most of the way there before this but seeing Quinn with the cats, with the crew, and even with the damned parrot that one of the crew had shown James the kindness that James fought to keep in the world. James did horrible things in his life to protect others. 

"Ready?" Quinn asked as he stepped up behind James. Quinn never touched him until he had given some kind of verbal queue that he was behind James. 

James turned around to see that Quinn was in a pair of thin but sturdy linen trousers and a pale purple linen shirt. It was not out of place on an exotic island in the middle of the sea, and it matched what James had seen some of from the window. The main exit was on the side that James couldn't see from the window. The small boat and jet ski exit was on the open side of the ship, and James had left from it three times over the week. Two of the times had been with Quinn with him, once with the boat and once on the jet ski. Having Quinn holding on for dear life had made James want to do it on a motorcycle. 

"As I'll ever be," James said. He looked down at Mombi and saw that Ozma was at Quinn's feet loose. The cats had the run of the ship, but James figured that with them getting off of the yacht and going along the long jetty. James noticed that it was serving multiple roles. James could see the jetty as they approached and saw the wall that it made to protect the beach. Which the beach was beautiful, so it was working. 

"This is Paradise," Quinn said as they started down the gangplank. They were first, and James looked at those who walked with them. There were no guards that James could pick out but then James had been looking for guards for a week. 

"A little cliche isn't it?"

"This was my paradise. I bought it when I was sixteen; the island was a just a bunch of trees in the ocean then. I dropped every bit of money that I made hacking into this place and then kept on doing it when I built my business from the ground up." Quinn looked at the island proud of what he did, and it showed to James. It made him desirable to James in a way that kind of shocked him. James knew that he like efficiency but he had never known himself to desire someone who was competent like Quinn was. 

"It's your safe haven?" James asked.

"Very much so. Though I don't live here alone. Once my company hit the papers as the next up and coming thing that was making waves, I knew that I needed a safe place to run the company from. So I moved it all here from Rome. I make everything in the tunnels that I made in the bedrock under the island. This was a volcano, and I hollowed that out inside to make where I live, not enough to damage the mountain but enough to live safely. The rest is under the sea level, and all of my staff lives on the island."

"There is no better hive of scum and villainy," one of the people from the yacht said as they passed by James and Quinn. James had talked with him one day when dinner had been a buffet in the mess hall that looked like a fine dining restaurant more than a mess hall. There had been dancing, and while most of it had been techoesque, there had been some slow songs, and even a few waltzes had been thrown him, which James had kept up the role of a doting and very in love boyfriend by coaxing Quinn out with him for. James heard the talking the staff from the ship did when they weren't aware James was skulking around. They all called it a fairy tale come to life, but given that fact that it had all started with Quinn stalking James, he wasn't sure that he would call it a fairy tale. James still had not got word where Quinn had met up with James at because it couldn't have been the damned thing with the ducks. 

"Show me around your island," James said as they stepped off the jetty and down onto the beach. There was no group of women with champagne or wine and leis to wrap around them. There wasn't even an assistant with a tablet who was demanding Quinn's attention. Though that had happened one morning on the yacht. James had stayed in bed with Mombi while Quinn had handled whatever it was. 

"Of course." Quinn stopped walking, and James felt the cats rubbing against him. He looked down to see that they were both very happy looking as they purred up a storm. "Vanessa."

"I'll direct them inside," Vanessa said as she stepped up to Quinn and dropped to a crouch to pet the two cats. She held out a hand that had treats in it, and their attention went from James and Quinn to her in an instant. She fed them each one and then walked about ten feet away and held out her hand. The cats ran to her, taking more treats.

"I'm shocked that they will even follow us like that."

"Oh, they are trained well and know not to run after things. Ozma had a cut on her nose from trying to get a crab when I first brought her here. She taught Mombi well when I came back with her three months later." Quinn reached out his had and waggled his fingers. James slipped his into Quinn's and allowed the lithe man to tug him along after him. James wondered where exactly Quinn was going to lead him. Still, he went along with no hesitation. James wasn't scared of Quinn.


	12. Mexico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Minerva safe, a little angst but all stories need a little.

James looked around Mexico City. It was beautiful and James wasn't sure exactly what they were doing there. Quinn and James had come alone, no guards, no other staff just the two them. It was strange and surreal to see Quinn come out of the bathroom of the hotel an hour and a half earlier in a suit. James had frowned at it but when he went into the bathroom to change as well he found a nice suit. Quinn was in white while James was in black. Both of them looked good in the suits and James knew from the cut of his that it was bespoke and not off the rack. 

"So what are we doing?" James asked as he dodged a reveller that was getting ready for the parade that was getting ready to start. THey were both out of place in a sea of bones and masks, but Quinn was unconcerned. 

"I am meeting with a few people, and you are going to stand there and keep your mouth shut. They will be a little shocked that I brought a different guard, but they will get over it." Quinn grinned and waved his hand down an alley before he turned down it. James saw that there was a guard at the door. They were both let inside with no issue, and James was kind of shocked that they were not patted down or even scanned. 

"Q," a man said as Quinn entered the room. 

James took in the men who were there. There was a case between them, but it looked like he had the same kind of lock that many of Quinn's cases had on it. 

"Mister Sciarra, greetings," Quinn said before he sat down in a chair that was facing the window. 

James looked around the room like he was checking for something out of place but there was nothing. James looked out the window to see Alec outside the window. Both of them were shocked to see either other. James saw that Alec had a device in his hand that looked much like a small rocket launcher. Jame shook his head, but Alec shrugged. 

"How can we be sure that this will do what we want it to?" Sciarra asked.

"Did you hear what happened to Raoul Silva?" Quinn asked as he crossed one leg over the other. James watched his head tilt to the side and James knew that he had spotted Alec. Quinn drew up his phone and started to tap on it. James couldn't see what he was doing. Quinn's phone had a protective layer on it that James saw more and more on hospital computers. It could only be read from a single direction, directly in front. Alec startled outside and he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. James watched his face go white and then Alec was backing away. Quinn must have texted him. James knew well that Quinn could make a phone make a sound even when it was silent and wouldn't even vibrate. 

"We heard about an up and coming man who went by that name. Our boss tried to recruit him and then the island that he took over blew up. There was never a reason given."

"He bought computers off of me, and I packed in a little bit of extra things when I figured out who the target was. When he had bought enough, and I was able to get through his firewalls and confirmed it all, I blew him to kingdom come."

"Why?" Sciarra asked. 

"Some of his actions would have hurt someone that I cared for so I stopped him before he could do it." Quinn relaxed into his chair a little more and looked at the protection that was on either side of Sciarra. "I see I am not the only one with new bodyguards."

"Yes, this new one of yours looks like more brawn than brain."

"And yours look like they can't even tie their shoes. Appearances aren't everything." Quinn tapped something on his phone, and the case opened up. "Enough firepower to do what you want to get who you want to heel under your jackboot." 

Sciarra frowned at him but stepped up to the case. Quinn grinned, but only James noticed it. A second later glass blew out, and Sciarra was dead. James grabbed Quinn and tossed him down to the ground and covered him up while Sciarra's men tried to kill the man who had killed Sciarra. James looked up to grab the bomb and saw that inside the case was nothing but that same damned symbol that James had seen before. 

"What the hell is going on?" James asked. 

"Oh, you'll find out soon love." Quinn looked at the two men as they turned to Quinn and glared at him. Quinn tapped something on his phone, and the men started to writhe in pain before they dropped dead. "Don't touch the case."

"What the hell was that?" James asked as hauled Quinn up by his suit jacket. 

"That was the countermeasure I have in place to make sure that none of those fucking people betray me."

"Who? What the hell is Alec doing here?"

"Your M has been watching Sciarra for a while, trying to find the man behind the curtain as it were. I've found the man behind the curtain, and I've made sure that he's impotent as fuck when it comes to his world domination plans. He just doesn't know it yet. I'm the one that made those rings for him and his little league of evil, and I made sure that I had the ability to kill them as well. That was a little group of nanites in their blood that started to attack their hearts and nerves. Replicating vicious little fuckers that don't stop until the host is dead. As for Alec, he had a rocket launcher. I gave him a sniper rifle. Much more elegant and better than him blowing us up as well. I might have told him that I would reveal you for who you are to the men if he didn't do as I said. Your and Alec's allegiance to each other is almost stronger than your love of country."

James looked at Quinn and he was pretty damned certain that he was seeing the real Quinn, Quintavius Holmes that is and James didn't like it. 

"We should leave before someone comes and investigates the shots."

"Did you hear shots, James?" Quinn asked, but he walked to the door and started out it. 

Alec was nowhere to be seen as they exited the ground floor of the building and got into the crowd. James frowned as Quinn stepped up to a vendor and talked with them for a few moments before purchasing something. He handed James a skull mask and a very handsome cane with a skull as a handle, and for himself, he had a more slim mask that wasn't quite feminine or masculine, but it fit Quinn well. Quinn took James's from his hand and but it on him before grabbing a top hat as well and slipping it onto James's head. James felt fingers playing with his ears, and he held back the smile that was reserved for Quinn when he did that. Quinn liked to play with his ears. 

They walked through the whole of the parade as it wound around the city. It was fun, and even for a little bit, James was able to distract himself from what he needed to do. Quinn was unconcerned of everything that was happening around him except for James. Quinn knew where James was all of the time and he didn't miss the fact that Alec slipped him a note of some kind. He even gave James the illusion of privacy as he read it. James threw the letter down onto the ground and watched as Alec picked it back up. 

When they finally made it back around to the hotel, Quinn pressed James into the elevator before the doors shut. James kissed him back hard, giving as good as he was getting. It wasn't until Quinn was asleep, post orgasm on the bed that James realised what it was. It was goodbye. Whether Quinn knew it was or not, James was saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look *eyes story* Skyfall and Spectre...don't worry the rest will be taken of as well.


	13. Curses

James dropped into the chair in the corner of his flat. He had been gone for a long time, but Alec had come by and stock it up and aired it out, as well as let the cleaning lady in for a good scrubbing just a few days before. James hadn't been expecting to be stuck in MI6 for two weeks. The first week he had been cooling his heels and writing up his reports as well as going insane in the cell he had been placed in. M was furious but she had been the one to tell him in Singapore that he was to do whatever to try and draw out his stalker. The fact that Quinn, the stalker, and the symbol person were all the same and was Quintavius Holmes was very interesting. Especially as Quinn said that DNA would lead to that name and well there was no Quintavius Holmes the world over and Q-Branch had checked. 

Given Quinn's computer prowess though, it wasn't a shock. Still, James had taken a swap of DNA from Quinn's mouth before he had left Mexico. He and Alec had got out of the city as fast as possible. James wasn't one for waiting around where he was going to get killed. James wasn't even sure that he wasn't going to get killed as it was. M had not been happy to hear about Raoul Silva, whoever that was but that the island he had been on getting blown up had made it all the way to London. 

"Commander James Bond," a voice said. 

James turned his head to look at the person as he reached down into his chair for his gun that he had stashed between the arm of the chair and the cushion. A man stepped out of the shadows inside of James's bedroom. Whoever it was, the man was good. James hadn't realised that anyone had broken into his flat. 

"I tend to shoot first and ask questions later," James said as he pulled out the gun and aimed it at the man's chest. The man just grinned and stepped all the way out of the bedroom. He was dressed like a proper English gentleman who worked for the government. He even had an umbrella, and that made James want to shoot him on principal. 

"Well, then it's good that you didn't shoot first, Commander Bond."

James looked at the man even harder, and it wasn't until he gave a quick smile that James lowered the gun. 

"Mycroft Holmes I presume?" James asked.

"My little brother did always find the quietly smart ones to do his bidding. Yes, Commander, I am Mycroft Holmes. I see that you survived the web that Quintavius had brought you into. I'm actually a little shocked that he allowed you to escape at all. Though whether you survive his tantrum at losing his toy remains to be seen." 

"So the DNA did lead to Quintavius Holmes like Quinn said it would."

"Yes, and I have that DNA flagged. Thank you for his print by the way. By the time that Mummy called to tell me that he had run away from home. The maid had already cleaned his room to where the only thing we were able to get was DNA. Or he wiped his bedroom himself. I even had the computer that he had built for Mummy taken apart, but there were no prints in there as well. Mummy refused to believe that he would just run away. His criminal empire will break her heart."

"And that's why you are here. You don't want us to pursue him to save your mother's heart?"

"Not in as much. M is out of my control, I can suggest, and that is it. I am coming to you to ask you to not involve Mummy in the search. If you need to know anything about him, please contact me or our other brother."

"Sherlock, right?" James asked before pushing himself up out of his chair. He walked to his drink cart and poured himself a tumbler half full of scotch. He grabbed a second glass and held it out to Mycroft, shaking it.

"Just a finger, please. And yes, Sherlock is my other brother."

"I kind of find it funny, given your position in the British Government that your youngest brother turned to a life of crime. I know about Sherlock's addictions so that isn't a shock but Quinn's empire is."

"Quintavius is..." Mycroft trailed off in his words as he walked around to finally sit down like a normal person. James handed over the scotch before he sat down in the chair again. "He was always a little different from Sherlock and I. Sherlock is called a high functioning sociopath by the three different doctors that I have tricked him into going and seeing. I agree highly on that. The problem is that all teenagers profile as sociopaths. It's why doctor's don't label them. Quintavius left long before anything was cemented in his social and love map so I have no clue what kind of person he is."

"And that's why you are here. You want to see your brother through my eyes."

"Any eyes are better than none."

"Well, you are barking up the wrong tree."

"So your loyalty to Quintavius lasts after you have left him. Interesting, Commander Bond. I would assume that you hate him, given what you wrote about in your reports but it seems that you don't. Such loyalty to a person you think is going to kill you. It's admirable." 

"I still have my gun, and I will shoot you." James drained his scotch and picked up the gun again. 

"Goodnight, Commander Bond," Mycroft said as he stood up. He looked at James with a weird look on his face before nodding. "If you ever do change your mind, my office knows to let you through to me, day or night."

"As if I would go through a secretary." James watched as Mycroft let himself out of the flat and James resisted the urge to lock the door until after the man should be long gone. James got up to look out the window as Mycroft got into the back of a town car with a woman who looked like she lived on her phone. James stayed there and ignored the door.

The ringing of the house phone actually startled James. He had never given the number out, and it was only used to call in food. James didn't move to answer the phone. He just waited for the answering machine to pick up. 

There was two seconds of silence and then "Fuck you, James Fucking Bond." It was Quinn, and he sounded drunk. James took a few steps over, but he resisted picking up the phone. "You are a cocksucking whore who deserves whatever venereal disease you can pick up. I bloody fucking hate you." 

Quinn stopped talking, and there was a low sob translated through the phone before the clink of something. James heard a gulp next. Whatever Quinn was drinking, he was drinking more of it. James hoped that his minions were checking in on him. 

"You are the lowest human on the Earth. I got out of my way to make sure that Raoul Silva doesn't get a chance to enact his vendetta against your M and that your fucking waste of space pseudo brother doesn't get to wipe you off the map and twist your life more than he has already and what the hell do you do? You run off with Alec and leave me alone. Not only that you fucking left Mombi. She's lost over two kilograms since you've left. She won't eat, she won't play with Ozma or me. She just lays in the pile of clothes you stripped off just before we left for Mexico. Your smell is gone from them but every time that the maid tries to pick them up, Mombi scratches her. You had better fix this. If she dies from heartbreak, James Fucking Bond, I will make what Silva and Oberhauser were going to do look like a fucking walk in the park. I will end every single trace of your existence and make it happen in the most painful way ever."

There was the sound of clinking again and then another gulp. 

"Two days Mombi will be dropped off to you by Vanessa, and she will be picked up at the same time in two weeks. If she is not better and happy by the time that I have her back in my arms, you will pay." The sound stopped, and James looked at the answering machine to find that it had stopped recording. 

High functioning sociopath was a good way to describe Quinn as well as his brother. James left the light blinking. He had heard every single word and didn't need to hear it again. James debarred telling M about the call but stopped because she would want to keep Mombi in MI6 to make Quinn come to her. That wasn't going to happen. 

Quinn's words about Oberhauser had James thinking about the past. If his foster brother was alive, Jame didn't understand why the man hated him. They had got along well enough before the death of James's parents, and it hadn't been long after that the elder Oberhauser, as well as James and Franz, had gone skiing, and James lost Hannes as well. Franz was dead, but Quinn doesn't lie. James frowned because James had never noticed him at all and yet it seems that Quinn had. 

James grabbed his laptop and booted it up. It was an MI6 issue, but James had messed with it to where Q-Branch couldn't track him. Though of course, Q-Branch wasn't as up on technology as James was. 

Seven hours of searching and there was nothing. There was no mention of Franz Oberhauser anywhere. Then just as James was closing his browser, a headline popped on the BBC website. The picture was of Franz as a child with a picture of the man he had become. He had been found dead in the middle of his Tunisia compound that was a tech farm of the highest order. The news was broke by the Tunisia government, but James was sure that Quinn had been the one to lead someone there to find it. There was no cause of death. 

James's computer seemingly shut down. The screen went black, but the motor inside was still running. 

_You are FUCKING welcome_ , flashed across the screen in Quinn's handwriting. James hit the enter key, but nothing happened. He looked up to see that the camera light was on. Quinn was watching him. Quinn was drunk and was still able to hack James's computer. James wasn't sure what face he was making, but he shut the lid on his computer so that Quinn couldn't watch him. James looked around his flat there was a lot of things that he needed to get put up before he would allow Mombi into his flat. 

James had never wanted a pet before. He was gone for too long of stretches for him to even consider it. He didn't want someone else to have to come and take care of whatever pet he got, and it wasn't fair to the pet either. James spent hours cleaning up the flat and getting things put in places that Mombi wouldn't get to them, like the gun oil that usually lived on his coffee table. Instead, it was in his bedroom in a drawer with the rest of his gun supplies. James even started to make a list of things that he would need. He remembered the brand of everything that Quinn had for his cats and made sure to list those specifically. 

There was a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. M had grounded him for three weeks so that his mission could be gone over and they could figure out what to do next. James just wondered when he would be sent to kill Quinn.


	14. Villain Monologue

James wasn't used to coming home and hearing noises inside of his flat. The collar that James had got for Mombi meant that unlike on the yacht or Quinn's island, Mombi couldn't sneak up on James because of the bell on it. James had been on a short mission in Prague since just two days after Mombi had been dropped off to James in France. After the drop at James's flat for the first one and Eve Moneypenny almost seeing Vanessa that the plans had been changed. Now there was a complicated series of drops and pickups that happened. Mombi had enjoyed being dropped off in Scotland and hadn't been keen on the long drive from France to London, but she had been happy to be let out in James's flat.

Mombi hadn't left James's side until James had been called on a mission. James hadn't been that worried about leaving her because it was a short mission and James had her for a month. Quinn had contacted him to set up the pickup because he had other things that he needed to do and He had to leave them on the island and Quinn was afraid of what Mombi would do. 

James had got Mombi back up to her normal weight, and even after she had gone back to Quinn, the cat had not lost the weight again. She was happy, and that was all that mattered to Quinn. 

"What are you up to?" James asked as he entered the living room area of the flat. He looked for wherever Mombi had run to instead of running and greeting him. The greeting thing was adorable, and James would never admit to anyone but Quinn that he loved it. 

Mombi was sitting beside the new phone that had appeared in the mail for James. If it hadn't been for the Q symbol on the box, James would have burned it. He knew that it was only so that Quinn could spy on him but after taking it apart and putting it back together, James allowed it because there wasn't a camera in it. James wasn't sure if it was recording audio or not, but he didn't much care on that. He would just make sure to go into another room when MI6 called him. 

James stepped up and saw the blinking number that said that he had not one but three messages. Which was kind of shocking because Quinn's machine had the ability to record long messages. James knew that they were from Quinn, it was why Mombi was parked beside it. She heard her other master talking and wanted to hear it again. James though did not have enough alcohol in him for it, so he went to the drink cart and started to pour himself a few fingers of scotch. 

Mombi meowed loudly in protest of James walking away. James tapped his leg, and she jumped down and came running. There was a spot for her on the drink cart, James had cleared it after she had nearly destroyed a very old, very expensive bottle of scotch. 

"How about I order from that place that does good seafood, I feed you the seafood, and you stop bitching at me? Huh?" James said that while scratching behind Mombi's ears. She started to purr at him. James took that as she assented, so he set down his drink to place the food order. The call was quick, and James looked at Mombi. She was staring back at him. 

James didn't know what he was going to do when M and the others in the British government figured out what to do with Quinn. Now that they had a name, a face, they were finding a lot of things, but James was pretty sure that it was things that he wanted them to find. James felt like Quinn and MI6 were playing a game of cat and mouse where MI6 thought they were a cat but were really a mouse. 

The doorbell rang just half an hour later, and by then James was well on his way to having enough alcohol in his system to listen to Quinn's messages. James opened the door, but instead of his food, there was Alec with his food. 

"I was eating in there when I heard them take your order. So I added mine to be to go as well and then paid and brought it over." Alec stepped inside without James inviting him. The words stopped, and James knew that Alec had sighted Mombi. "When did you get a cat?"

"That's Mombi," James said before walking over and getting Alec a glass for his Vodka from the freezer. Alec took it and walked into the kitchen. James started to separate out the food, including the unseasoned crab that was Mombi's favourite. There was a great deal of it, but James knew that the restaurant threw in there the bits from meals that were too mashed or not pretty enough to go on other meals. The Chef adored that James liked to feed his cat the crab, so she made sure all scraps were saved throughout the day, especially since James had texted and told her early that he was going to be getting dinner there. James liked to eat their food when he got home to London. James grabbed the plate he had pulled out of the kitchen that morning and dumped the crab onto the plate before setting it down on the couch cushion beside him. He left the chair for Alec to sit in. Mombi liked to eat sitting beside James. 

"So...you went out and bought a cat to name after the one that Quinn had. You told me that if you ever did anything stupid for shit reasons, I needed to make sure that you saw the light as it were...when would you like that to happen?"

"I did not go out and buy a cat. This is the exact same Mombi. She decided that she didn't like living without me all the time and freaked Quinn out. I chose not to fight it when she was dropped off to me a while back. This is my second time taking her in when she's started to miss me."

"You..." Alec sat back, his box of food in his hand and he just looked James. Mombi was purring beside James as she ate her crab. "Does M know?"

"No. Also." James carried his food with him as he walked over to the answering machine. James hit play.

"James Fucking Bond," Quinn started, and his words were understandable, and there was only a slight slur as he talked. He was not drinking anymore and was it seemed to be getting sober. "You know before you. Before I ever saw you, before I ever thought about you. I had such grand plans. There was tea everywhere and people who didn't kill other people. I wasn't going to be like the idiots who want to rule the world from their gilded throne. NO!" There was a crash and Quinn made a shushing noise. The phone wasn't picking it up, so he had to be talking into Ozma's fur. There was the sound of a purr, both beside James as Mombi listened to her other master talk and from Ozma as Quinn gave her love and attention for scaring her. 

"Is that?" Alec asked pointing at Mombi and then the answering machine.

"Yes, that's Quinn."

"You made me scare Ozma. Ozma misses you too, but she'd die if I sent her away from me. She doesn't like it when I leave for even a day. I had to bring her along with me on my quest but you, you take care of Mombi, you hear. I don't want to hear her from her that you let someone hurt her. Especially that Alec."

Alec snorted, and James laughed a little before he settled in to eat the rest of his dinner. 

"Where was I?" Quinn asked. Ozma chirped at him. "Oh yes. My plans. My grand plans for taking over the world without the world knowing it. It's easy to hijack news feeds and delete things that no one needs to have happened. There would be cats everywhere and dogs for the people that the cats don't like or are allergic. There would be tea, and everything would have been good but you..." There was silence, and then there was the sound of something moving. "You were crashing about South America and went after Greene before I could destroy him. You came in, and you destroyed my plans without a care for anything else."

There was the sound of clinking of glass on glass. "You are the most horrible human in the world. I thought you were different then you left. You left me, and you left Mombi, and you broke our hearts. You went where I couldn't go. I can't go back to England, James. I can't go, and it hurts." 

It cut out then, and James looked to see that it was getting ready to play the second message, which was just music it was just haunting music playing. The third message was the same. 

"Wow...that's." Alec didn't know what else to say James assumed, so he just shut his mouth. James didn't know what to say either really. James just sat there and ate his dinner. He remembered Vesper and the ache when he had figured out what she had done. Both with the money and with locking the gate so that he couldn't save her. 

"I'm fucked, aren't I?" James asked when all of their food was gone and the alcohol started to wear off. 

"You really are. There are only two options, James. Can you really go to him and live that life?"

"No."

"Then you had best just keep passing the cat back and forth until something changes. Anything else is going to break you." 

James couldn't agree more, but he wouldn't verbalise it. He wouldn't do that to Quinn. Not yet.


	15. Canada

One day in Canada was enough to last James a lifetime, but no he was there for three weeks on a recon mission to see about the connection between a computer parts supplier and Quinn's Technological Evil Empire, as James had started to call it. Every single time that Q-Branch thought that they had found the end of the wed, another person or another whole section of the web showed up. The recon mission had panned out nothing at all, but there was an issue with a storm and a volcano that grounded all flights going over the Atlantic Ocean, so James was grounded as Q-Branch was too busy dealing with Alec causing trouble to find a flight that went around the world for James to get home. 

James had thought about just making a reservation for a flight himself and paying for it, but he wasn't sure if M had warned Q-Branch of that and had his visa revoked. James wandered the city that he was in and then spent some time on the beach. It wasn't as warm as James would have liked it, but it was enough to help him on his tan. The shorts that he was wearing were just long enough to be considered decent and just tight enough that he could feel the eyes of hungry women and men watching him. It wasn't a beach in the middle of the tropical islands, but it was good enough to satisfy James. 

"And just what kind of competition is going on here?" a male asked. 

James cracked open and eye and look up at the man who was wearing a pair of bright pink swimming trunks. Even with the bright sun in his eyes, James could make out the scars on the man's chest from surgery. While many would just assume that it was a leftover from some horrible accident, James had seen it once before on a lovely young man in Prague, so James knew exactly what it meant. 

"There is no competition unless it's me trying to beat the sun for its rays," James said. He rolled onto his side so that he could look at the young man better. "Why would you think there is a competition going on?"

"Well you might not be part of it, but I think that a few are jealous of the attention you are getting and trying to outdo you." The young man looked behind James, and his eyes were full of laughter. James didn't even spare a glance behind him. 

"Well, there are those who are jealous when all eyes are not on them."

"And are you that type?" 

"No. I only get jealous when the eyes I want are not on me. Much like yours." 

THe young man grinned and waved his hand towards James's beach towel. James scooted back to allow the man to get on the towel with him. As soon as he was settled, James laid a hand on the man's thigh, just high enough to be improper. James wouldn't do more than flirt, his mind totally occupied with a lithe, dark-haired man who wasn't there but he could enjoy the flirting. 

"So what brings you here?"

"Work but work ended, and now I'm here for at least a week I would say before I'm called away to work."

"Hmm. Interesting and you've found no one to entertain you?" 

"Are you offering?" 

"I might be, but I also might be offering on behalf of someone else. Take me to lunch, and I'll tell you which." The young man grinned.

"I don't take men I don't know to lunch or dinner, breakfast I might." James walked his fingers up the man's leg and barely skirted the flesh that was pressed tight to the inseam of his crotch. James heard the intake of breath as well as the faint smell of arousal. James scooted closer to press a kiss to the inside of the man's thigh before ghosting his lips up higher. 

"You are a dangerous man..."

"James is the only name you are getting, sir," James said before he bit at the skin under his lips. 

"My name is Raiden."

"Named for the Japanese God of Thunder and a Mortal Kombat character. You must have been a hell of a baby," James said even though he knew that Raidon had not been born with that name. 

"You have no idea what kind of hell I am, James. So come and feed me." 

James spent a lovely afternoon in a little waterfront bistro that didn't care if their customers were in short or swimsuits as long as they ate outside. It was making the time spent in Canada not that bad. However, the day ended with just a simple kiss from Raidon. James watched him walk away before he wandered back toward his hotel. He was tired, and he had barely done a thing that day, but James wasn't going to question what his body wanted.

* * *

James woke up with a start, knowing that he wasn't where he had gone to sleep at. The room was cooler than James had been keeping his hotel room and there were two engines purring at his head. That confused him, and it took a few seconds to realise that it was not engines but cats. Two very fluffy cats at his head and a warm and willing body draped along his. James cursed himself for letting Quinn kidnap him, again. 

Quinn had to have dosed him with whatever drug he had given him the last time. THere were no after effects that James could feel and really he wanted that drug. It would make a lot of his job easier. 

"Where are we?" James asked. 

"Just off the coast of where you were in Canada. This is my smaller yacht," Quinn said before he stretched. The lithe man kept on moving until he was straddling James's legs. THey were both naked, and Quinn looked like he really wanted sex. His cock was already hard and as James reached out to touch it was leaking already. 

"Come up here, and I'll give you what you want," James said. There was no sense denying what they both wanted. He was hell and gone from MI6's influence at the moment and really he couldn't help that Quinn was able to kidnap him. 

"No. If I come up there, you are going to get what you want. I want something different than me on my back with your cock in me. I had to watch you flirt with someone else. Kiss someone else."

"Raiden is nothing more than a simple distraction while I was bored."

Quinn cocked his head to the side and looked down at James. There was something in his eyes and James tried to figure out what it was. It wasn't jealousy; it was...possessive and destructive. 

"R might have been aroused by your attention but he wants nothing than maybe one tumble in the sack to feel your cock in him and then nothing more."

"R, whose..." James sat up, grabbing Quinn around the waist and rotating them to where Quinn was under him. James balanced on his arms to where he could look at Quinn's face. "He is one of yours?"

"R is my second in command. He's been taking care of a lot of things out in the world while I focused on you, but now it's time for us to work together again. I'm glad that our newest drug worked well."

"Newest drug. When did I get dosed?" James asked.

"When you kissed him. It was on his lips. The drug replicates itself slowly and I know you metabolism and heart rate well enough that I was able to guess down to the second when you were going to pass out. I opened the door to your suite just as you went limp. I don't want you to have to face an inquiry of going with me willingly so it's easier to just kidnap you." Quinn gripped James's upper arms and lifted himself up off of the bed. He slotted his mouth over James's and kissed him. James kissed him back with just as much fervor. 

"If you keep on kidnapping me, MI6 will come after you quicker," James said when Quinn pulled out of the kiss. 

"I know but I can't...I miss you, so much and I hate the time that we are away from each other. I smell you on MOmbi and her few things when I get her back, and it makes me ache with wanting you." 

James looked for the two cats but both them had to have run off when James had flipped them on the bed. 

"We shouldn't," James whispered but he kissed Quinn all the same. James gave into what Quinn wanted. He let Quinn push him onto his back, lube up his fingers and press them into James. James didn't just lie there and take it. He thrust down onto the fingers inside of him. Moaned at the breach and then even louder when something larger and thicker pushed into him. He left scratches down Quinn's back and bites wherever he could reach. 

Three more times that night, James and Quinn had sex. James wouldn't call it making love because that put a emotion on the act that James couldn't afford to have. WHen the sun was rising, James watched Quinn grab a bottle from the drawer where the lube had been got from. It was a clear liquid inside of a clear bottle with a dropped for a lid. Quinn was meticulous at getting out a single drop of it and offering it to James. James didn't hesitate to stick out his tongue. There was no taste in the drop, his taste buds didn't react at all.

"How did Raiden not succumb?" James asked.

"Antidote. He took it and then used a lip gloss that had this in it on his lips. Its as you can taste, tasteless, it's odourless as well. I spent years making this. It leaves no trace in the blood but can be found in the hair a few weeks later, or nails. The extraction of nail samples though takes longer."

"I have what ten minutes?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss me until I fall asleep and I wake up back in my hotel room, alone."

"You won't be alone. It's your turn with Mombi so she'll be in there as well as the person who will be actually escorting her back to England. You won't be able to as you are flying on MI6's dime and they count that shit like numbers." However, Quinn rolled to where he was on top of James, leaning down and kissing him. James felt that same tiredness creep over him and his kisses because less and less heated. It was a damned good drug because it wasn't fast like others. It was meant to make the person think that the day had hit them hard. 

James knew that he wasn't kissing back, but he wasn't fully asleep either. He laid there and felt Quinn move from his lips to his face, pressing a dry kiss to every single inch of it and several kissed to James's eyelids when he lost the battle to keep them open. 

Just as he was slipping under, James swore that he heard Quinn tell him that he loved him.

* * *

Mombi licking James's face woke him up, and he groaned and shoved the cat off of his face. He knew that she was hungry, but he couldn't do a damned thing about it until he got up out of bed. He had learned that the hard way the first time that he had her over at his flat. She would stay on him begging for food and not get off of him until he shoved her off. 

"My aren't you a sweetie," Raiden said. 

James opened his eyes to see Raiden sitting with a tablet in his hand at the desk in the room. James's things were already packed. 

"Tanner will be calling with your flight information within the next few minutes. The flight was booked a few minutes ago. I got myself on the same flight. I actually bought three tickets. One of which is in the same row as you. We are the only two in it. You are the aisle seat and I have the window. Though if you don't want me there, I'll check in under one of the other two names."

"There is fine." James left off the part where he would rather know where the sneak was than have to worry. James really looked at Raiden and tried to figure him out. 

"Q said that you would rather have me where you could see me."

"I would. So when did you have the surgery?" James asked.

"Q also said you would know what the scars were. The day I turned eighteen. Q paid for it. We were friends growing up, and he helped me do everything. There isn't a single trace of who I used to be. What I used to be." 

"Yet." James looked down a where Raiden's legs were.

"I did a lot of research into how pleasure is derived, and even without a cock, I am still a male. There are men who care ad men who don't."

"Hmm." James knew that there were some who never got the bottom surgery and those that did. It was experimentally personal. 

THere was a chime on James's phone, and he looked at it. They needed to leave if he was going to make his flight. Fucking Tanner, not getting him the flight information in enough time. It looked like Raiden had packed while James had been sleeping. 

"That's why you are loyal right? Because Q did this for you?"

"No. I'm loyal because when we were three years old, he decided that I was not a girl and was, in fact, a boy like him. He called me he every single day after that. He figured out before me that I was stuck in a female body. Though his two brothers weren't far behind and it was only the three of them that got my mother to agree to call me Raiden. By the time that school started, no one knew that I used to be a girl. He accepted me for who I was before I could even put forth the words myself. That's why I'm loyal to him above anything else in the world."

"You two could make the world tremble, and you settle for what? Dismantling terrorist groups illegally?"

"We do what entertains us. Let's go Bond, or we will miss that flight." Raiden stood up, and he looked at Mombi who was trying to get into the bag with the food. Given the time crunch, James grabbed a can of food from it and opened it to let her nosh on. It wouldn't be long before they left. Thankfully Mombi did well in her carrier that James was pretty sure a crusher couldn't put a dent in.

James wasn't sure what the hell he would tell M when he got back to home soil, he figured that maybe waiting to see what she knew was the best way to go.


	16. Time Travel

James entered his flat and was braced for the silence. Even just having Mombi at his place three times and already he was used to having someone, anyone there waiting for him. He didn't like coming home and knowing that his flat was empty. He walked to the couch and dropped onto it, picking up the folder that one of the Q-Branch tech people had printed out for him. A current listing of three bedroom flats that were MI6 approved. James had bluffed his way through talking about a room for exercise equipment and a room for his guns. That was the easiest way to get a place quickly, being a pest. Jame was there every morning that he was home for updated listings. James had dropped the current set down the night before and hadn't looked at them as he had gone out drinking with Alec. So he was going to look at them tonight. 

Beyond wanting a bigger place, James was looking too far into his motives. He wanted something that he could modify with tech that would only allow him up into it. Well, he would have Q modify it. There were also plans at the back of the folder about how he could kidnap Quinn and get him into London. He was sure that if he got him here, Mycroft and maybe even Sherlock could get him to stay. Getting him would be the issue because he was a squirrely little thing. 

James heard his flat phone ringing, and the only person that called him on it was Quinn. Instead of letting it go to the machine like he usually did, James rushed over and picked it up. 

"Hello," James said.

"Oh...umm..." Quinn trailed off. 

James smiled as he tucked the phone under his ear. He knew that he had caught Quinn off guard with actually answering it and not letting it go to voicemail. 

"Hello, Quinn," James said hoping to coax Quinn out of his surprise stupor. 

"Hello, James. I got your note on Mombi." 

James could see the blush on Quinn's face even though he couldn't see him. James had attached a handwritten note to Mombi's collar before he had packed her up for the drop off in Scotland. James had never written an erotic love note before, but he had been moved, so he had done it. Before he could talk himself out of it, he had attached it to Mombi's collar and sent her home. Raiden was the one who had met him, and James wondered if he was going to be James's point of contact from then on. MI6 knew nothing of him as James had never met him while he was on mission and James wasn't going to reveal him now because then that would reveal that he had been having contact with Quinn after the mission. Alec was the only one who knew that. 

"I'm glad that you got it."

"I looked at the last set of real estate listings that you got from Q-Branch."

"So you do have access to MI6 servers."

"Of course I do. There isn't a system in the world that can keep me and R out. Though I tend to not go into Mycroft's just because he knows my tricks and can usually spot me in the system. I log on once a year in the middle of the night after he's had a horrible day at work to remind him that it could be worse."

"So why did you call?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I got the note and that was it."

"No long drunken tirade?" James asked. He looked around to decide where to sit down and figured that the couch was the best option. The new phone that Quinn had sent him was a cordless one so it would go anywhere in the flat. 

"R swore me off of those or threatened me off of them. I can't remember which one it is." There was the sound of the squeak of Quinn's bed on the large yacht that told James where he was. "Why did you answer?"

James hummed to give him a few minutes of time before he had to answer. Quinn waited patiently while James got his words in order in his head. 

"I don't know when I did it but thinking; I've missed your voice and your laughter."

"You are the one that left, James."

"Pathetic love of country here," James said. 

Quinn just snorted. 

"Where are Mombi and Ozma?" James asked.

"Getting pampered. Once a month I have a cat masseuse come on the yacht and massage their bodies and give them a good brushing and oil their skin. They love it."

"And when do you have someone pamper you?" James asked. 

Quinn made a dismissive noise. "So what are you looking for in a flat and why do you need three bedrooms?"

James wasn't going to admit to his plans, so he stuck to the same line that he gave the Q-Branch member that had compiled the list for him. 

"So what does it take to make a unit MI6 approved?" Quinn asked after he had spoken long and hard about why he needed three bedrooms and the pullout couch for Alec to sleep on. The couch was the only point that Quinn hadn't offered an opinion on.

"I don't know exactly. I'm sure that is something in the MI6 handbook and what not, but I've never listened to someone explain it or read it myself."

"Hmm." The sound of a lot of typing came over the phone and James heard the whole background sound profile change. 

"Did you put me on speaker?"

"I type better two-handed and not with my head tilted to hold the phone against my shoulder, so yes I did." 

"Q, your tea," a female voice said. 

"Thanks, Vanessa." Quinn sounded distracted as he answered her and as he typed. James heard the cup being set down on the little tray that Quinn had on the bed to settle his drinks on. There was a separate tray for the computer. James remembered early mornings watching Quinn type on the computer, and they lazily ate breakfast, James usually handing over toast and finger foods before distracting Quinn with feeding him bites of eggs. 

"Well the criteria isn't a lot actually, and seven other places are actually on the list that fit every single thing that you want. I wonder why you were not given those listings. Here."

James's cell phone chimed that he had received an email. He reached out for it and grabbed it before opening the email. There was just a single listing in that email, but James opened the information page that was on the realtor's site on it. It had been three flats at one point, making up a U on the top floor of a building but someone had bought all three and converted them into one large unit. One entire unit had been made into a master bedroom with a large bathroom; an equal size walk-in closet and a huge bedroom. The bottom of the U unit was the living room and kitchen. The third unit was two bedrooms that shared a long bathroom between them. The bathroom was big as well, having a shower at one end and a tub at the other with sink and toilet in the middle. There were three access doors. One from each bedroom and one from the central part of the flat. It was fucking perfect. James wondered why no one had given it to him. 

"I'll take that listing in and see why I wasn't given it."

"I could hack the system and find out if you want."

"Not tonight. Maybe later." James turned on the TV to give the flat some background noise. He looked at the flat a little more and fell in love with it more and more. They could easily remodel it to the way that they wanted, to where the access to the other bedroom wasn't allowed from the bathroom. It would be Quinn's little heaven with whatever tech that he wanted. The third bedroom could be refitted for the cats. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked.

"What tech from science fiction movies would you want to make your name making?" James asked, picking up a conversation that they had started so long before and had stopped when Quinn had been called away. It was just the next day that they had gone to Mexico and James had seen Quinn for what he really was.

"Time travel," Quinn answered. 

"Why?" James asked. 

"I could go back and stop myself from doing several things, and I know that paradoxes and shit could happen, but really the only way to do is try."

James didn't ask what Quinn would go back and stop himself from doing because for a few seconds, James was afraid that it would be something to do with him, after that drunken tirade on his answering machine. Quinn might have transferred them over to the new one, but James didn't have to listen to a single one to remember any part of it. There were several things that James would go back and change, except when he thought about what it would change his entire life, and there was the chance that he never met Quinn.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." James hung up and tossed the phone to the chair before he got up and went to grab his bottle of a middle of the road scotch. It wasn't good enough to not chug, but if he got drunk enough to puke, he wouldn't be upset for wasting the good stuff. 

The phone rang, and it didn't stop. Every time the machine picked up, Quinn would hang up and call back. James just kept on drinking until he couldn't hear anything, or see the empty flat around him anymore.


	17. Suit Porn

James heard Mombi at the door before he even had it opened. James had got word via a billboard that Mombi had been dropped off at his house and he had better finish up his mission quick enough to spend time with the cat. James had cut the mission time in half. Quinn though had set up the cat sitter for James. James leaned over as soon as he opened up the door and picked Mombi up and started to give her love. She was purring and James buried his face in her fur to settle himself. The missions were not that dangerous just mopping up the mess that had been left behind with the implosion of the group that had been under Franz Oberhauser's direction.

Alec had been given an at home assassination order and had completed it without leaving a trace. Maz Denbigh had been found by his housekeeper when she had come to clean his flat. He had been in the bathtub having shot himself in the mouth. James felt a little jealousy on that, but James got to take out a few more people who were bigger fish. 

"How are you, sweetie?" James asked.

Mombi chattered at him, meowing and chirping and just cat talking to him while James moved around the flat checking it out. There was something off, and James couldn't put his finger on it. When James got to his bedroom, he stopped and looked at the laptop that was on the nightstand across from the foot of his bed. He had not left it there, and it was not his laptop. 

There on the bed was a clothes bag from one of the best tailors in the entire world. Suits from her were a two-year waiting list. There was a note laying on the bag. 

_Wear me and then turn on the computer_

James looked at Mombi and then the suit. James decided to give Mombi her dinner first and let her sit on his lap and eat and then he would lock himself in his room and turn on the computer. 

Mombi was a purring bit of fluff on the couch by the time that James left her alone for at least part of the rest of the evening. He stepped into the bedroom and shut the door. He checked to make sure that the curtains over the windows were drawn and started to strip. James unzipped the bag and looked inside the suit was a grey color and the tie was a deep red while the shirt was the exact same color as his eyes. This was a suit that was mean to stand out in. James took a quick shower before he carefully put on the suit. It was a perfect fit for him and allowed for his to wear a shoulder holster without it showing. 

James felt himself start to get hard in the suit before he even turned on the computer. There was a short booting sequence, and then it asked for a password. James typed in his password for his other laptop and then there was Quinn in his bedroom on the island. It was Quinn was lounging on his bed with a book in his hand, he was naked, and his soft cock was lying visible in the camera lens. James didn't make a single noise, wanting to take in the sight of Quinn before he moved. 

Quinn glanced at the computer several minutes later and then looked down at his book before looking back up at James in shock. 

"Naughty boy," Quinn said as he slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the floor. "How long have you been watching me?" Quinn didn't move, leaving his entire body visible to James at just the right angle. 

"Just a few minutes. I miss the look of you naked in bed after I've defiled you." James watched as Quinn's cock started to fill. "Utterly sated and yet wanting it again just to have my hands on you." 

"Take out your cock," Quinn demanded. 

"I just got this suit, and you want me to get it dirty?" James asked, but he did as Quinn asked him to. Quinn watched James's hands and even though the camera mic, James could hear the pick up in his breathing. "What do you want Quinn?"

"Your voice and you stroking your cock in that suit. I want to watch you make a mess of yourself."

"My voice? You want me to tell you what I would do if I were there?"

"Yes," Quinn said. He reached over for something that was just off the screen when he came back it was the simple little bottle of lube that James had come to recognise from his short time on Quinn's island. 

"Stroke your cock, Quinn," James said as he leaned back on the bed to where he could balance himself up on the one hand and have his cock on display for Quinn. 

"James," Quinn moaned as he did. James loved watching it. Seeing the head of Quinn's cock disappear and reappear when he started his downstroke."

"That's it," James whispered. He didn't touch his own cock, just left it standing up. James knew that it would take little to get him off once Quinn had come. "Harder."

Quinn slowed down on the strokes, but James could see where it was squeezed just a bit tighter. Quinn looked at James's cock and groaned before he sped up just a little bit on his cock. 

"Imagine it's me there, stroking your cock and telling you how good you are. Do you have that green dildo still in your drawer?"

"No," Quinn admitted, and he groaned again as his hand pulled away from his cock. 

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"Lube," Quinn said before dropping a little on the tip of his cock, the cock jerking at the sensation and a drop of fluid came out of the slit. 

"I'd lick your head if I was there, tasting you. Do you have the dildo at all?"

"Yes." Quinn waved his hand toward the end of the bed where the lube had been. 

"Grab it and lube it up. Get your leg up to where you can get at your hole. I want to watch you fuck yourself with it and wish that it was me, fucking you while I'm dressed in the utterly perfect suit that you bought for me." 

Quinn bit at his lip and did as James asked. James had not told Quinn to finger himself, so when it came time to push the dildo into himself, Quinn did it with only smearing lube around his hole. 

"Computer, overhead camera," Quinn gasped, and James's screen changed to where he was looking down on Quinn. Quinn rolled onto his back and looked up, meeting James's eyes. Quinn had given him a much better computer. Grabbing a pillow with one hand, Quinn shoved it under his hips and reached around to push the head of the dildo against his hole. He didn't push it inside though; he just stared up at James. 

"Do it, Pretty thing." James knew that his voice was hoarse, but he was so turned on by what Quinn was doing. The green dildo that Quinn had was just a slight bit smaller in girth than James, but what it lacked there it made up for in length. James had spent one night at the island fucking Quinn with it off and on, making Quinn spill all over himself time and again before finally as dawn broke the sky, James spent an hour making love to him. 

Quinn was unforgiving as he pushed the dildo into himself. Before the head even breached his, James could see the minor tremors in his body. Quinn had been very correct that he trembled more when he was given a little pain with sex. A hand gripping his hip tight enough to leave bruises that would last for weeks, being pressed face first into the bed with James holding him right where he wanted him and making him take his cock the way that James wanted. James never used less lube, he just didn't use his fingers first at all. Quinn was a delightful little freak and James loved it. James loved him, even if he would probably never say the words. James had spent their time since the phone conversation coming to grips with the fact that he was in love with someone that if for a simple twist James would be hunting. Quinn never worked against England at all so for now he was left alone, if it was proven otherwise, James would probably be dispatched to kill him. 

"James, please," Quinn begged as he started to pull the dildo out to shove it back inside of himself. 

"What do you want? Words? Words about how I would restrain your nimble hands in a way you couldn't slip out of and hold your legs up with one hand and use the other to push that cock into yo and take it out again, over and over again until you scream out your pleasure and then I'll take mine? How you'd be lying there in the bed unable to move from the force of your orgasm. I'll press my cock inside of you and watch as you start to tremble all over again. You want it all so bad that you don't protest, but we both know it's too much and yet not enough at the same time."

Quinn's thrusting of the dildo was swift and sure inside of him. Mimicking James when he was all out fucking him. It was heaven, and it was hell at the same time to James, to see Quinn so wanton in front of him but being unable to touch. 

"Let go," James whispered when he couldn't take the sight anymore. Quinn's body arched up, and he came with a near shout. He dropped to the bed, covered in his own released, his hands twitching, the one having let go of the dildo inside of him with the orgasm. James watched him pant on the bed, and when he could move again, he reached for the dildo. "Did I say you could remove it?"

"No," Quinn whimpered. HE pushed it back inside of himself, all the way and James watched his cock dribble just a little more release out the slit. Quinn shuddered with the too much feeling, and James felt himself start to come from it. He stayed silent though, not wanting to miss a single second of Quinn so hungry to do anything to please James. 

"Look at me, Quinn," James said, and Quinn's eyes opened up and locked on James in the screen above. Quinn's eyes roved over James's body, covered in the suit that was now covered in release. 

"Come back to me, James, please," Quinn begged. 

"I'm sure you can make a rendezvous out of one of my missions," James said because he couldn't leave MI6, couldn't leave England, not even for Quinn. "Go wash up and get one of your maids to clean your bed up, and when you get back, I'll still be here. I'll read to you until you are asleep." 

NOw that the haze of lust was gone, James could see the tiredness in Quinn's eyes. He'd been awake for days it seemed. James wanted to curse R for not being there to take care of Quinn, but James knew that R didn't even have that good of luck of getting Quinn to sleep when his mind was focused on something. 

"Did you get the flat?" Quinn asked as he pushed himself up into a seated position. He touched the computer, and James's screen went back t the first angle. 

"I did. It seemed that ti wasn't given to me as a first choice as they didn't think I needed a bigger place but being scary was all well and good. I have the flat being worked on now. I paid them a lot extra to get the work done as soon as possible." James didn't mention the additions to the room that Quinn thought was going to be James's workout room. The shielding so that no wi-fi signal would reach inside the room. The room for the cats. A throne for Mombi to lay on to sleep and a large window that allowed them both to laze in the few and far between sun in London. A bed with a frame that would allow James to tie Quinn to it in all manner of positions and use him as he wanted. 

"Hmmm, you'll have to take a lot of pictures of it," Quinn said, and he already sounded like he was falling asleep sitting up. 

"I will. Go shower; I'll text R and have him send up a maid and someone to make sure you don't fall asleep in the shower." James grabbed his cell phone and did just that. It was just a second later that the reply came back. R was thrilled, fucking thrilled, if the emjois used, were to be believed. It seemed that Quinn had been awake for four days and had locked himself in his room the day before, but everyone knew that he wasn't asleep. 

"I love you, James," Quinn said before he yawned and scratched at a section of his chest where his release was starting to dry. 

"Shower and sleep, Quinn. I'll be here to read to you when you get out of the shower but only if you go now." 

James didn't figure he would get much more than a few words out of his mouth before Quinn would be asleep but when the younger man shoved himself off the bed, James went to find a book. He'd give Quinn what he could until their time together ended. Quinn would move on at some point; he had to.


	18. United States

James felt the blaze of heat from the house that was burning but didn't try and get away from it. He was close enough to the smoke and the fire that no one was looking for him there. James had been betrayed by someone on the CIA team that had been assigned to help him ferret out the terrorists that had set up on US soil while planning an attack on Washington DC as well London at the same time. It had started in France where James had been working with Felix Leiter, but after a brush with the group that left James with twenty-three stitches in his side and Felix with a broken leg, James had started to work with another group of CIA members. Felix had stayed in France to enjoy a medical vacation while James had gone onto the US. 

The CIA team had been good but hadn't expected one of their own to turn on them. The burning of the house that they had been working from meant that it would probably all be blamed on James. THe little traitor turning on his team and blaming James would mean that his plan would go off unhitched. If only James had died in the fire. James stayed where he was until he couldn't breathe anymore and he could stay that close. The sounds of sirens was getting closer so James slipped out of the backyard of the burning house and found a place to lay low until he could get clothes that were burned and smoke filled. Everything of James's was in that house, his papers, his guns, hell even his food. It was going to be hard for him to do anything until he got a clothes. 

It started to rain in the middle of the night, and James was glad that it was summer in DC. He wasn't going to freeze. A couple seven blocks over had their clothes out on the line, even though it was raining, so James stole the males clothes as he was pretty much James's size. James had rolled up the trouser legs a little, but that was fine. He would just be considered someone who hadn't let go of an old fashion. 

Three blocks from there, James found enough money on the ground to hopefully place a call, if he could find a payphone as they were disappearing from US cities at an alarming rate. It took James all of the night to find one, but he did in the parking lot of a diner that looked like it would never let go of the past. James dialled a number that he had never called before. 

"Quantum holdings how may I direct your call?" a voice asked.

"Mister Marks, please," James said. There was a beep that came over the line, and James knew that it was voice IDing him. 

"One moment."

"James?" Quinn asked, he sounded upset. "There are reports that you turned on the CIA and burned down the house to stop yourself from being taken in."

"Fucking traitor is in the CIA, not me, as you well know."

"Then I'll figure it out. Where are you? Still in DC?"

"You aren't tracing the call?"

"My computers are currently hacking the CIA. Leiter has already been recalled to testify that you are a loose cannon though I don't think that it's going to go how the CIA wants."

"They would rather destroy a rogue agent not in their control than realise that they have a traitor in their midst. I'm in DC."

"Oh, good. I have a contact there. I hope he's in town. He works out of town more than he does in. Can you get to Mel's diner?" Quinn asked after two minutes of silence except for the chime of the text notification on Quinn's phone. 

"I could if I knew where it was."

"I'll give you the address. He'll meet you there with a gun. R is in New York, and he'll get you new ID and clothes. Finish this mission James and come home to England to show that you are not a traitor." Quinn sounded upset, more upset than James was at his name being blasted to kingdom come.

"How about after I finish this, you meet me in Maine? I'll take some unofficial holiday after sending in my report, and we can find a B&B to hole up in for a few days?" James counter offered. 

"I think I can do that. If I get on a train."

"Are you in the US?"

"California right now. Working on a takeover of a small tech company who wants out of business. They have a few good ideas that I want to have, but they are playing hard to get." Quinn sounded a little put out at what the company was doing, but James wasn't sure how that part of the job went. He hadn't ever negotiated something like that. 

"Go and meet up with my friend and he'll take care of you, I promise." 

James made a confirmation noise and listened to Quinn typing. He almost felt bad about unleashing Quinn on the US government, almost. 

"I want a cell phone I can use to get a hold of you whenever I want," James said. 

"R has one that would work for that. He can set it set up by the time that he gets to you." There was the sound of more chiming. "Go, James. I won't hang up until you do."

"Sometime I would love to test that but not now."

"Police are searching the area, just in case you didn't perish in the fire you supposedly set. I can try and make a fake spotting of you, but they might not follow it as they have just released your image to the wires."

"I'll go, but I'll call you as soon as I have the phone from R." James hung up and turned up the collar on the shirt he was wearing it at least stopped the rain from falling down his shirt. He found the main road and looked at the street signs before picking which way to go. It wasn't light enough for him to find his way that way and the moon was covered by clouds. 

By the time that James made it to the diner, he was soaked through, but there was a car waiting on him. It was an Amazon, perfectly restored and purring like a well-tuned engine should. The man inside was beautiful, and there was no other word for him. James memorized the license plate, just to be safe. When he got into the passenger seat, James saw the glove box was open and there was a gun inside of it. James turned to look at the man driving to see the handle of a revolver sticking out from his side. James picked up the gun in the glove box and was a little shocked to see green lights light up when he touched the grip. 

"Q made the gun, and I have it on hand as a backup. I reset the sensor so that the next person to pick it up but be set on it. Now you only can fire it. He said it was something of a personal statement instead of a random killing machine. For now, I think that no names are best given our situation."

"What situation?"

"I've been intrigued about Q's lover, especially once Rai told me that he was an agent with Her Majesty's Secret Service. I'm in the employ of the Government as well. It sucks, doesn't it? Loving someone who refuses to turn good?"

"You are R's lover?"

"When he's in the States, yes."

"No wonder Quinn pushed me to you."

"Q didn't tell me to give you the gun, but I thought you might feel better with a gun he made instead of something I could pick up for cheap on the streets." The man put the car in gear and started to drive. The windscreen wipers were the only noise for a long while. There were a lot of cop cars on the road, but none of them stopped the man James was with. 

At a stoplight, the other man's phone started to ring. He pulled off to the side of the road and parked before answering it. 

"Yes?" There was the sound of a woman talking for a few seconds before the man smiled. "I'm fine. I just can't sleep so I'm driving around. I'm nowhere near where the fire was and I am sure that I could handle a half-burned double agent." There was more words from the woman and she didn't sound happy. Hell, the man in the car with James looked three shades of pissed off. It was interesting to see the man's reactions as he talked to the woman. It had devolved into a match between the man trying to get her to understand that he was, in his words, a god damned FBI agent and he could take care of himself. The agent had ended up hanging up on her. 

"Friend?"

"Co-worker who thinks that she had more rights in my life than she does. I have some clothes you should be able to fit in better than what you have. I also have a shower. Rai will be here as soon as he can."

James nodded and watched the little bit of traffic outside of the car pass them by. When the agent parked his car, James was shocked to see that it was a nice area of town, but the building looked old. It didn't exactly scream FBI agent to him. The flat itself screamed intellectual and more professor than FBI agent. However, the way that he moved showed that while he wasn't a threat like James was, he could be if he got into a fight. 

Drying himself off after a shower, James tried to push the mission from his head. He wasn't going to do something stupid to help calm his nerves. The agent though was pushing all of James's buttons. He was smart, and it showed in everything that he did. It was exactly what had drawn him to Quinn as he got to know him a little better. The agent was taller than James, but that didn't really matter. 

The agent was standing there in the bathroom, dressed in the same jeans and a T-shirt that he had been wearing when he had picked up James. He was looking at James like he liked what he saw and since James was naked, it wasn't hard to understand what the agent liked. 

"I only have a single bed so James, you are going to be sleeping on the couch."

"And you came in here while I was naked to tell me this because?"

"I brought in the burn cream, and you never noticed I was here. I didn't want to open the door and freak you out."

"So mister FBI agent, what's your name?"

The agent just grinned at him and shrugged before leaving. James wasn't shocked by that response. It wasn't needed for James to know his name and it might be better that he doesn't.


	19. Pregnancy

James was back from a mission with a broken collarbone and the humerus of the same arm, courtesy of a arms dealer who didn't like being turned over to the Hungary police. Said arms dealer crashed his car into James in a fit of rage, really James was lucky not to be injured more than he was. James was sidelined until he was healed up and Quinn had taken pity on him and sent Mombi to James even though he had only been back with Quinn for a single week. Mombi laid down with James every single night and cuddled with him. James had been worried about Mombi, but Quinn was obsessed with her health, and so James was less worried as the days went by and Mombi didn't change. 

Mombi had escaped from James's new flat. Somehow getting off of the balcony and down onto the streets of London. James had looked for her for five hours before he found her in the alley a block over. She was shivering in the corner and James had brought her home and cleaned her up, checking for fleas and everything that he could think of. The only fear that had stayed was pregnancy, but it was just a week later that Mombi had gone home. That had been three weeks ago at that point, and James figured that Mombi would have shown something if she was pregnant. 

"Come on girl," James said as he laid down on the couch. Een after a week after getting his bones set and his arm wrapped in lieu of a cast, James still was in too much pain for his own liking. He used to self-medicate with pills and alcohol but with having to take care of himself for Quinn and take care of Mombi for her sake as well as his own. 

Mombi ran over and jumped up onto James. She settled on his chest and kept away from his collarbone. She knew that he was hurt, even if she couldn't see the bandages anymore. James had dressed the first time in something more than a dress shirt that he had left unbuttoned. Mombi wasn't purring as much as she usually did and James figured that she was a little under the weather with the puke he'd found in his bathroom that morning. James had called his cleaner to come in a clean the place spotless while James had taken Mombi out for a stroll and then lunch. It was nice enough weather that sitting outside at a nice café wasn't out of the question. Mombi had loved it, and James vowed to do it more since he was stuck at home for a while. Quinn was working on a big trade deal, and James wasn't allowed to come to him. 

Bored, James turned on the TV and hoped that he would find something that would entertain him until he got up to cook lunch for him and Mombi. Quinn wasn't going to like it when Mombi went home, James had been cooking all of her meals for her and was having fun finding what she liked and what she did not like. Quinn pampered her, but all of her meals were not cooked for her fresh all the time. Ozma would of course benefit from this if James could get Quinn to do it as well. James had a book of recipes that she liked. James would copy it over and send it with her. Or he would not send it and then make a meetup between him and Quinn to pass it along.

FLipping through the channels, James found one that was a cooking show and started to watch it. It was fancy food cooking and something that James didn't need a lot of help with, but he might find a recipe that he would like to make. James had a tablet, another gift form Quinn that just showed up in his flat without warning. James used the tablet mainly for cooking. There was a recipe collector app on it that James was pretty sure Quinn designed for him. It had all of the recipes that James had been trying for himself on there, but the ones for Mombi were not on there because James wanted that to be a surprise. 

"How are you doing love?" James asked when he turned away from the TV. It was something that James knew how to make, so he focused on Mombi. James started to really pet her, giving her all the attention that she craved. He started to rub her belly and looked at her. He still freaked out a little check her over for scratches and such when he could. James turned his head to look at her belly even more. Her nipples were a lot darker and visible than they had ever been. James knew that a human woman's could do that with pregnancy. James turned her around to where he could stand up with her cradled in his good arm. James walked into the bathroom and set her down on the scale that he had in there. She was a little bigger than she had been and it wasn't because of the food because if anything she was getting less fattening food but it was still good for her and everything that she needed but she didn't gorge because it was smaller portions. 

"Well shite," James said. He left Mombi where she was and walked to grab his phone but stopped. Neither phone was a good option. He did not need MI6 finding out that he was researching pregnancy in cats nor Quinn to know that. It was a conundrum. James knew that he could look it up but he didn't want to. He didn't want to slip away to the library to look it up. There were few options for him. It wasn't like there was clinic that James could take her to and say, I think she's pregnant, can you tell me yes or no. Cats weren't human. James changed out of his lounging around the house clothes and got into one of his nicer going out outfits that was not a suit. He wanted to look like he was someone without being a snob about it. 

There was a carrier for Mombi and James had never had to use it, outside of taking her to and from whatever drop off point was chosen for them for that visit. James dug it out of the closet near the front door and set it down. Mombi ambled out of the bathroom, and when she saw the carrier, she walked over to it and started to rub her face on it. James felt his heart ache a little. She probably thought that she was going back to her other daddy and was excited. Instead, James was going to be taking her to the veterinarian that he had been taking her to for various things. Sometimes her visits coincided with shot updates and such. She was also allergic to something in London that she had never had an issue with when running around the world with Quinn, so James always took her for an allergy shot s it was best for her. 

"SOrry honey you are not going home, not yet but let's make sure that you are safe if what is wrong with you is wrong with you." James usually carried her to the vet as it was just around the block but with him suspecting her pregnant, he didn't want her jumping around like she sometimes did when James carried her. He wanted her safe, just like he was the kittens inside of her safe if she was indeed pregnant. 

Given that James did not have an appointment, James had to wait for a spot to open up. Mombi had yowled to get out when they had arrived at the vet but had quieted down when James had not let her out. James would make her a veritable feast to make up for being mean to her. He was already thinking of what he needed to make for her as well as figuring out what he needed to add to her diet to make sure that she was ready to nurse her kittens when the time came for her to give birth. 

"Mister Bond?" the nurse called out, and James picked up the carrier with Mombi inside of it. They were taken back to a room in the back of the clinic. James set the carrier down and opened the door. Mombi stepped out and looked at James before huffing at him. She walked to the edge of the table and jumped over to the stool that the vet usually sat on. She sat down primly there and stared at the door the vet usually came in. 

"Okay, Mister Bond, Miss Mombi," the vet, Angelina said as she walked in. She smiled at James and looked at the table only to not see a cat there. She started to look around and found her on the stool. "Oh, I see Miss Mombi is upset."

"I kept her in the carrier until we got in here. She didn't like it."

"I am a little shocked at the carrier. Are you afraid she's going to hurt someone?"

"Herself?" James answered with a questioning tone. He looked at Mombi. "I think that when she escaped three weeks ago, she might have..." James fumbled for words because it wasn't like she escaped to have sex. She wasn't a teenage girl who went out and did something that ended up getting her pregnant, and it was going to hurt James or Quinn. She was a cat, and she did what cats did. "She might be pregnant."

"What kind of symptoms is she showing?" Angelina stepped over to start to pet Mombi, giving her love and even a treat before picking her up and setting her on the table. 

"Well her nipples are changed, and I know that in human women that can happen. I didn't...Quinn monitors my tech, and I was worried about looking it up."

"You know Mister Bond you are adorable. Scared of telling Mombi's other father that she's pregnant. So I can run a few tests. Has she had any morning sickness?" 

"You mean like humans? Throwing up for no reason? Yes, she has. I had the maid come in and clean up my flat because I was afraid that there was something in there that was upsetting her."

"Yes, exactly like a human. Not all cats get it, just like humans. So I'll do a blood draw to test, and we can get an x-ray and check her that way."

"It won't hurt her?" James asked as he reached out to start to pet Mombi. She kept her back to him, but she didn't move out of the reach of his hands. 

"I would never suggest something that would hurt her. I might not see anything, but we can check the placement of her bones to make sure that she's able to have kittens. Most cats are either fixed or have had at least one litter by her age. She's young but not as young as a cat normally is when it's time to start a family."

"Do you have a book that has what she'll need while she's carrying the kittens and then what her diet should be like after? I've been making all of her food at home, and I want to make sure I'm giving her what she needs."

"I have a book on that. I also have a list of websites that will help you, when you are not scared of telling Quinn. She also doesn't need to be coddled. She's smart, and her instincts are good. She won't do something that will hurt her or the kittens. She will be fine being carried home like you normally do."

"Oh," James said, and he sat back in the chair and watched Angelina work through a simple checkup with Mombi and then drew some blood. Mombi was one of the better-behaved cats that James had ever seen. Angelina had mentioned it the first time that she had done a visit with Mombi. No matter what was being done to her, Mombi sat there like a calm little Princess. It was reassuring to James that Mombi was at least acting normally. The blood work was sent into the lab that they had in-house. It was why James had started to bring her there. It was a full practice that even had a surgeon on hand for accidents at any time of day. 

Mombi deigned to crawl into James's lap while they waited for the blood work and the X-ray room was cleared of the patient that wasn't there before Mombi. James petted her and tried to figure out how in the hell he was going to tell Quinn. Mombi and Ozma were Quinn's kids as much as a feline could be. Quinn doted on them and loved them so greatly. James felt bad for letting it happen to Mombi, and he would get on his knees to bed forgiveness if he needed to. He just hoped that Quinn wasn't too upset. 

Angelina took Mombi into the X-ray room herself because James just couldn't get up out of the chair, worried about what was to come. When Angelina came back into the room with Mombi in her hands and a bag hanging down from a wrist, James knew that it was positive. Mombi was pregnant because there was a book in that bag. There were also a few pill bottles. 

"Congratulations James, you are going to be a grandfather," Angelina said with a smile on her face.


	20. Poker/Gambling

James looked around the room that he had woke up in. There were two clothing bags hanging down from the closet in the room, but James hadn't touched them yet. He had looked for any exits that were not the balcony, and there was only the main door. James was still healing, and his arm was still wrapped to stop himself from hurting it more. There was a sling hanging over the back of a chair that told James that whoever had him wanted him comfortable so it was either Quinn, who didn't have the manners to ask first, or it was someone who wanted him to turn on Quinn. There were enough enemies of Quinn's that would want a soft spot to take Quinn out at the knees with and James and the two cats were the main points of weakness. 

Stepping into the bathroom, James found a straight razor kit out on the counter as well as the standard toiletries that James had come to associate with Quinn. The odds on this not being Quinn were dropping down by the second. James left the bathroom and went to the bedside; he opened the drawer that would be on his side of the bed on the yacht or the island and found Quinn's preferred brand of lube. 

The doors opened, and Raiden stepped in with Quinn down at e end of the hall. 

"Oh, you are awake. Hmmm, we will have to check out how much of the drugs you were given."

"Why the kidnapping?" James asked.

"Q's bit of fancy actually."

"Where are we?"

"You don't need to know that. Q will be in to help you get ready for the game."

"Game?" James asked. 

"Oh, yes. Now, Mister Bond." Raiden stepped up and held out a case to James. James opened it up to see a gun, a knife, and an earpiece inside. None of them looked that...special. James quirked an eyebrow at Raiden. "Q's newest technology. No metal detector is going to register these. Q will be wearing them inside but once you two are in, a trip to the bathroom and you'll be allowed to relieve him of them. The earpiece picks up any sound and will allow me to talk to you. Q will use his phone to talk back."

"This seems like a mission."

"It is," Quinn said as he entered the room. He flung his phone onto the bed and then dropped down on it on his back. "I have a group of seven men and women who are blocking me from getting what I want. They are the one putting on the game that you are going to play. Poker." Quinn sat up and looked at James with a grin on his face. 

"You kidnapped me to play poker?" James asked.

"Actually, no. Well, yes. I need them to think that you are me. We've only talked over the computer and using voice modulators. I'm going to be there and be your lap candy. Do you want to see my suit?"

"How about we don't because if I see you in it before we go down, I might not actually let you leave before debauching you in it."

"We can't have that. The bathroom is yours to get ready in. You'll go down first. Rai will voice guide you through everything, including who is who. I've got eyes everywhere in this hotel."

"You own this place," Raiden said. 

Quinn just shrugged and slipped off the bed. He looked at Raiden. "Go get ready in the room. I don't want a single second of this place not watched."

"You got it." Raiden nodded and left the room, pulling the doors shut behind him. 

"I had meant to bring this up before, not the game tonight but me buying this place."

"Why?"

"Have you actually looked outside, James?"

James narrowed his eyes at Quinn and walked to the window. It took but a half of a second for James to recognise where he was. This was the same damned hotel-casino that James had played Le Chiffre. 

"And who called for it to be here?"

"One of the others. It was the only location that had no obvious or unobvious link to anyone was who was playing, though obviously, they missed mine."

"So I have to play at being Q?"

"Oh, no. You have to play at being Quintavius Holmes." Quinn grinned at James. "Just be yourself usually Double-Oh self, and you'll be fine. No one has ever met Q and knew it, so it's not like you have to stay to a script." 

James walked over to where Quinn was standing. He spun his lover into his body before kissing him. Quinn moaned and tried to crawl into James's body. It was so wonderful, but James knew that there was a time limit of some kind. 

"Come and shave me," James said. 

"I need to get ready myself, I might be fashionably late to the game, but I have other things that I need to do at the moment."

"And I can't shave with my arm the way that it currently is so either you do it, or I'll get Raiden in here to do it. He's pretty enough for me to like him being between my legs." James watched for the spark of anger in Quinn's eyes and he saw is there. It was very erotic to see anyone that jealous of him. The discussion had happened about things James needed to do on a mission to get done what he needed to get done, but James had already told Quinn that outside of missions, there would be no one but him. Even if Raiden's FBI agent lover was tempting. 

James settled onto the counter in the bathroom after he had stripped naked. Quinn was still dressed in the casual outfit of slacks and a sweater. James pulled him close with the belt loops on his slacks and nosed in for a kiss. Quinn submitted to it until James tried to turn it more heated. James settled back as Quinn's hand on his chest pushed him back. 

"Don't move," Quin whispered as he started to lather up James's face and neck, tipping his neck back to where he could see it all. James inhaled slowly before holding it as Quinn's hands held him in place while the razor scrapped over his skin. James couldn't help the swelling of his cock as Quinn shaved him. It was erotic as hell to James, being that much of a focus for Quinn's attention. To feel how much Quinn cared for him and made sure not to hurt him. 

"So you want me to beat them all at poker?" James asked when Quinn was cleaning the blade at one point. 

"Oh, I want you to slaughter them." 

James didn't ask for clarification of the words because he wasn't sure that he wanted to know if it was just the game he needed to slaughter them at. If Quinn wanted more than that, he would have to live with James not doing it. James pulled triggers for England only.

* * *

James settled in at the table first, his drink sitting at his side. Just like the other suit that Quinn had got for James, this one was perfect, and it screamed money. James was pretty sure that the thread was actually silver or at least silver plated. The fabric was soft as sin, and he was sure that the whole of the suit couldn't be washed or even dry cleaned. It was s disposable suit, which at the cost in it, meant that he had money to burn. Quinn was wanting him to flaunt the money that Quinn was actually in possession of, and James was very content to do that. 

The seven people that sat down at the table were not who James expected to sit down. James was figuring that it would be seven heads of companies that were giving Quinn trouble. Not the seven heads of the biggest terrorist and mafia families in the world. Every single one of them was on MI6's hit list. It was a shoot to kill list because every other time that someone had tried to take them in, there was a great loss of life on the MI6 side or the other good guy side. 

Raiden fed James a great deal of information to make it so that James could put them off their games, but there was no actual cheating as far as the cards went, which James was glad of. He was enjoying taking their money from them. 

After the third hand of poker, there was a hush on the people who were watching them play. James didn't even have to look to know that not only had Quinn arrived but it seemed he arrived with a few others. James saw the others sit down beside their intended or stand behind, but Quinn came around the table and sat down in James's lap. Quinn's suit was a perfect match to James's but in a soft grey colour with his dress shirt a pale purple. 

Quinn leaned in and kissed James, wiggling just a little in his lap. James growled and wrapped his good arm around Quinn's hips, stilling him. Quinn pulled out of the kiss with a grin and settled down. James used a quick grope of Quinn to get the gun from his person. 

"No one minds me sitting here right?" Quinn asked. 

"No," several said while the rest shook their head. 

James knew that they hoped that James's lap ornament would make him start to lose some. 

"I have all of the information from their computers pulled, and a few have connections that are downright fucking stupid to their servers. I've turned those over to the correct authorities." Raiden sounded proud of himself. 

James looked at Quinn, but Quinn was looking at the man who was across from them. He was looking at Quinn like he wanted what James had. James placed a kiss on Quinn's neck just below his ear and Quinn shivered as his eyes dropped closed. 

"So we have a problem here," Quinn said when James was about to lay down the cards that were going to win him the whole of the pot, which was everything that wasn't already in James's pot.

"I'd keep your mouth shut, cocksucker," one of the men said. 

"I only suck one single cock, and I'm sorry if you feel bad that it's not yours." Quinn stood up and grinned at the lot of them. James shifted his hand under his suit jacket and gripped his gun, but he didn't pull it out. "I gave you all every single opportunity to give up your trafficking enterprises. I was going to cut you in on a much more profitable enterprise, but you kept on turning me down. So I'm going to kill you." 

James watched as they all started to laugh. He pulled the gun from under his jacket and grinned. "My name is James Bond, and I am an agent of Her Majesty's Secret Service. Every single one of you is on the open kill list that all of us have. Even if I were not a Double-Oh, I would be able to kill you, and no one would question it. He," James nodded his head toward Quinn "was just kind enough to get you all in the same room for me."

"You have two options, the poison that you soaked into your skin from the cards or Mister Bond here will shoot you." Quinn sat down on James's lap again, making sure not to get the way of James's gun. 

A few of the terrorists stood up and realised that no one was around. Their retinues were all gone, and it was empty in the middle of the casino. The first one ran for the door, and James fired the gun, blowing the back of the man's head out. Another two ran as well, but James took them both out easily. He turned back to the four that were left. One of them sat down and picked up the drinks from the three that were dead and down all of them before downing it as well. He looked at James and nodded. James shot him. 

"Too late," Quinn said, and the three that were left dropped dead without a single sound. "I made the poison painless, but they didn't know that."

"So what is this?"

"This is a present for Mycroft because all seven of these people have a hit out on him. Now that they are dead, the hit goes away because no one will be willing to pay it. Also yes the human trafficking pissed me off." 

"And why was I the one to kill half of them?"

"FOur sevenths but let's not split hairs. Because now England can claim the kills and look good for once. It's up to MI6 how they want to spin you being here. This gun mimics the firing pattern of your standard issue gun so they will be able to claim them. Once it's all done. Now be a good boy can call it in." Quinn kissed James on the lips before he stood up. James as that the casino staff was entering again. James pulled his cell phone out and called M. This wasn't going to go over the greatest, but it would have to do.

* * *

Spending four hours being interrogated by the head of Station F, and telling the exact same story over again, they saw him and knew him as an MI6 agent and were going to fire at him. The last three after seeing the other four die decided to kill themselves.

Quinn was asleep when James let himself into the room. When he had realised that Quinn had taken him again, James hadn't seen this coming. James grinned as he stripped and slipped into bed with his lover. Quinn groaned at being slightly woke up but burrowed back into James's arms. 

"So...how equipped is the island for kittens? Or the yacht for that matter?" James asked.

"Kittens? Gods, did Mombi adopt a kitten you've let her consort with?" Quinn asked, sounding more awake than had just seconds before. 

"No. She escaped the last time that I had her, the one before the mission where I was injured. She was fine. No scratches and nothing wrong with her."

"Except she met some rakish male who impregnated her?" Quinn asked.

"Well except for that. She's healthy, and her checkup went well. I've been cooking all of her meals. The doctor gave me a nice book on cooking for pregnant females, and Mombi is adoring the attention."

"I bet she is. Ozma is never going to go anywhere with you. You let my baby get defiled, James." Quinn turned over and buried his face into James's chest. There was a nip, and then James felt teeth on his side. Quinn kept on moving until James was on his back. Quinn grabbed his hands and laid them down on the bed, holding them there. "He probably didn't treat her well at all."

"But I did after I found her," James promised. 

Quinn huffed before he leaned down to ghost his lips over James's. "You had better be treating her like the princess that she is."

"I am. She wants for nothing and won't until long after she gives birth."

"I shouldn't move her. She's adjusted to your place. Has she started to nest?"

"A little. She took over the third bedroom, so I went ahead and set it up as a cat heaven." James strained up for a kiss and Quinn granted it. 

"My baby is pregnant," Quinn whispered before he seemed to shrink down. He let go of James's wrists and just curled there on James's chest. James wrapped his arms around him and knew that this wasn't the time for anything but comforting Quinn, who was taking the fact that his cat was going to have kittens better and worse than James thought that he would.


	21. Scotland

James sighed as he opened his door. One of his many contacts had information that he would only give to James so to the far reaches of Northern Japan James had gone even though he was still in a soft cast and his bones weren't all the way back together. James had almost refused to go, Mombi was going to go into labour at any point in time. It was just a waiting game, and James was ready for the game to be over. 

Mombi was large and hated to move even to eat, so James had to give her the food that he made wherever she was laying at the moment, which once had been the suit jacket of James's favourite suit on James's bed. He had hated every single moment of watching her tenderly eat the food and waiting for something to be dropped onto it. She had not made a mess at all and had spent the entire day sleeping there. 

James had to sleep that night on the couch as she meowed if he laid down on his own damned bed. James swore that when he went to the bathroom to take care of dinner and Quinn was video talking to Mombi he was filling her head with things to do to pester James. Quinn was still a little icy about everything and hadn't set up a visit between him and James at all since the night at the casino. 

It took James until he had his rain-soaked coat off and in the closet before he realised that Mombi had not cried out to him in greeting. James looked at the notepad by the door. He settled in to read it. There were notes of everything that the cat sitter had done, up until eight hours before everything was fine. James had called then that he was headed home and she could leave. She made a note of where Mombi was when she had left which was on James bed, where Mombi had decided she would nest. James had already bought waterproof bedding, and ti was on the bed from the moment that James had brought it home. 

"Mombi?" James called out, and he walked into the bedroom. Maybe she was asleep in the sun. The sun wasn't on the bed at the moment. James walked around the flat, looking in every single one of Mombi's hiding spots before he gave up. He dug into the chest that he had in his closet. He had linens stacked on top, but he shoved those off. It was where James squirrelled away all of the tech that he reported lost and broken on missions. He found the heat vision goggles that he had used. Unless the wall in James's flat were thick, James would be able to see any bit of heat and signs of life. James really hoped that not mice or rats had come to live in there. 

James went through every single inch of the flat three times, and there was nothing. No sign of Mombi anywhere. James took off the gear and dropped it down. Whoever took Mombi had done a damned good job of it. James found no evidence of a break-in. 

Dropping onto the couch, James swallowed hard. His personal cell phone, a present from Quinn as laying on the table in front of him. James tapped the call icon and then Quinn's direct number. When it started to ring, James hit the speaker button. 

"James? Did she go into labour? Are you home?"

"I'm home, and as of eight hours ago, she didn't go into labour. I have no clue if she has in the eight hours since the sitter left."

"What are you saying, James?"

"I am saying that in the eight hours since I told the sitter to leave, someone has come into this flat and taken Mombi. There is no note, there is no trace of whoever did this."

The line went dead and James watched the call disconnect. James wasn't sure what was going to happen then. James had never asked if Quinn had trackers on the cats in any way. He was sure that he did, but James had no way of tracking that. James settled in to wait to hear from Quinn in some way, shape, or form. 

An hour later, James looked at the time on the clock on the wall before he moved to get off the couch. He had fallen asleep somehow and woke up. James looked around to see that nothing was out of place. Then there was the sound of the door unlocking. James grabbed his gun from the table and aimed it at the door. However, it was Quinn stepping through. Raiden was behind him with a laptop in hand. He was typing something while following behind Quinn. 

"Where is this?" Quinn asked, and he dropped a tablet onto the table in front of James. James looked down at the coordinates and frowned. 

"I don't know." James grabbed his phone. He could figure out the coordinates easily. Quinn had a damned good app for that on the phone.

"Satellite lock in three seconds," Raiden said. Raiden turned the computer around and showed James an aerial view of something. It took a few seconds for James to recognise it.

"Skyfall," James said.

"That's where you lived until your parents died?" Quinn as has he looked at the screen before sitting down beside James. Skyfall had been mentioned just one time when James had been lying in bed, and Quinn had opened up a little about growing up with Mycroft and Sherlock. James felt that it was only fair that he give up a little of himself. 

"Yes," James said. 

"Who knows about Skyfall?" 

"WHo have I told about Skyfall? Few. M, Alec, and you. However, it's not that hard to do a deep background on me and find it. It's been in the Bond family since it was built. I earned a lot of recognition in the Navy and searching for James Bond would lead to that eventually and from there to Skyfall."

"Well, that's no help. WHo would steal a pregnant mother?" Quinn asked as he sat down where he had thrown the tablet, scooting it aside as he did. He forced James to look at him. 

"The people that I chase would care little for the fact that she's pregnant. I have no attachments to anyone, and therefore the cat is the only weak spot."

"I'm going to gut him," Raiden said. 

James looked up at Raiden with a frown on his face. 

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"Trevelyan. He's tried for months now to get me to help him get your heads out of your asses and just admit that you two are better together and to try and get Quinn to move into his fault with James. Especially when Mombi's favourite toy was left behind, and we had to do a meet to pass it back." Raiden set the laptop in Quinn's lap and tapped a few keys. 

James flipped to where he was sitting beside Quinn on the table and looked. There was something flapping in the wind outside of the front door. Quinn zoomed in on it. 

_Come together, or you won't see the kittens, I'll find them homes with dog lovers._ If James didn't recognise his own damned Aston Martin sitting outside of Skyfall, James would still know exactly who had done it. James looked at Quinn's face to see that he was utterly pissed. James wasn't going to save Alec from whatever Quinn decided to do to him. Alec brought that shite on himself.

* * *

James stopped the land rover at the edge of Skyfall. The majestic stags that used to guard the opening were in major disrepair. It was strange to be back after so long of forcing himself to not think about Skyfall. 

"James?" Quinn asked, his hand reaching over and laying down on James's knee. 

"Just old ghosts," James said. He took his foot off of the break and started down the long path that would take them to the lodge. Raiden was watching the satellite footage to make sure that Alec didn't do something stupid like run away. Raiden had been quiet for the last two hours of the trip. Quinn refused to fly, and James hadn't pushed it. The fear in Quinn's eyes at the mention of a helicopter was enough to make sure that James never mentioned it again. 

"Old ghosts that should have been put to rest a long time ago. Have you really never been back?" Quinn asked.

"No, I have not. I'm not even sure if Kincade, the gamekeeper is still looking after the place. The family lawyer takes care of everything as far as taxes go and any repair work. Father used to rent out the lands for hunting for food. Hence why we had a gamekeeper. He did good ad making sure that the land paid for itself."

"Maybe this is a good thing in disguise," Quinn said. 

James reached down and covered Quinn's hands with his own. He could feel how strung out Quinn was. He wanted Mombi and James was delaying that. James put on a little speed and parked beside the Aston Martin. The cloth was still over the door, and James ripped it down after getting out. Quinn reached out for the doorknob and turned it. The door opened, but James pushed in front of Quinn. James didn't trust Alec even as far as he could dead toss the man. 

"It's Alec, James."

"Yes, and Alec is playing a game, and he loves games and doesn't always think about how that game could hurt someone."

Quinn stayed back. The kitchen was the best place for Mombi, warmth could be added with the hearth, and there was enough equipment for Alec to cook for her. The smell of salmon was strong, and James knew that Alec had either just fed her or was getting to. James looked into the kitchen to see that a small fire was burning in the corner and Mombi was sitting on a large pillow there. An empty dish was beside her. She was asleep, or James really hoped she was because Alec would not make it through the day and if for some reason he did, he would wish that he hadn't. 

James wasn't able to grab Quinn in time to stop him from rushing over to Mombi. He petted her head until she woke up enough to see him. She started to meow, and James knew that tone. She was bitching. She was upset, and that was going to piss off Quinn even worse. James stepped out of the room to find Alec. There was no way that the man had missed their arrival. He just really hoped that Quinn stayed with Mombi and didn't go searching for Alec. James tried to settle down his nerves so that he could move slowly through the lodge but after a while, he stopped caring. Alec was playing hide and go seek, James was pretty sure, and he was pissed that Alec was making him hunt him down within his own damned home. 

The sound of Alec screaming just when James had decided that maybe Alec wasn't inside of the lodge had James taking the back steps down into the back of the kitchen. Alec was on the floor with a set of taser wires stuck in him. He wasn't trying to get up, but Quinn was threatening to press the button again. 

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TAKING A PREGNANT CAT FROM HER HOME!" Quinn yelled before he did press the trigger button again. Alec gritted his teeth and tried not to scream again. 

"Quinn," James said as he stepped up and took the taser from Quinn's hand. Quinn gave it up and moved over to Mombi, petting her and giving her a lot of love. Mombi was purring up a storm. James watched as Quinn gave Mombi love before he scooped up the pillow she was on and looked at James. 

"I'm going out to the Aston Martin, join me when you are ready to leave. We need to get her home before she goes into labour." Quinn looked at Alec as he walked around them both. James was expecting another lash out f some kind, and when Quinn turned when he was behind Alec and kicked, catching Alec right below the balls, James wasn't shocked. 

"Fuck he's scary," Alec said when he could talk again. James crouched down and worked the taser prongs out of Alec's skin before helping him sit up. 

"I warned you," James said. 

"I talked to a vet, and she gave me a big list of to-dos and not to dos. I was careful with her. We went slowly over the bumps. I didn't harm he and I copied over your recipes for the next three days and had everything I needed for them."

"You are lucky that he let me come. It was going to be him and Raiden, and I don't think you would have come home if they had been here." James rubbed a hand over his face. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"He's been so scared to come home to England, especially London. Raiden and I have talked a lot of it over. Mycroft is busy in France with a meeting, and so it was a perfect time."

"He has a right not to go places that he doesn't want, just like I do. How the fuck could you bring here her here?" James asked, and he felt like kicking Alec himself.

"It was the only place that I could think of where you would feel safe and even if you were sure it was that it wasn't a trap."

"Doesn't expect Quinn to forgive you or Mombi. Did you hear her bitching? SHe's not happy, and when she isn't happy, he isn't happy."

"But I got him here. He's here, and he's not going to leave until she goes into labour. You know that." Alec looked proud of himself. James just shook his head and stood up. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Alec to himself. 

Quinn was instilled in the Aston Martin with Mombi on his lap. She was half asleep when James got into it. He had left the keys for the land rover in the ignition, and he was glad that Alec had done the same with the Martin. Mombi meowed at James, and he reached over to pet her, laying his hand over her rather large belly. 

"Let's get you home girl," James said. 

"Where have you been hiding this?" Quinn asked.

"In storage. I take her for a spin in between missions and make sure that she's kept in peak condition."

"She's lovely." Quinn looked out at the lodge in front of them as James started the engine. It purred like a kitten. Mombi let out a meow and then let her head relax, and she fell asleep the whole way. "What are you going to do with Skyfall?"

"Sit until she rots."

"I like her," Quinn said. 

"You like this place?"

"I have a fortress island, James. I like being isolated, and with a little bit of tender love and care, I could make this into a lovely summer vacation spot. I don't think I want to be here when it's winter."

"Are you asking to buy Skyfall?"

"No, I am asking you to let me do what I want with her. I want you to let me make her into a place where we can meet up. Scotland is a safe place for me."

James turned to look at Quinn who was looking at Skyfall in the side mirror. James could see that Quinn was excited by the prospect. 

"Go wild with Skyfall, Quinn." 

The smile that Quinn gave James made his heart skip a beat. Quinn looked very happy, and James wanted to do something to get that look back.


	22. Shock

James grunted as Quinn rolled over again. They had been home just about three hours from their trek to Skyfall to recuse Mombi from a stupid but well-meaning Alec. James had bed Mombi and Quinn and then ushered them both to bed. Once James was sure that the flat was secure he had gone to bed as well but Quinn wasn't sleeping dan while Quinn was okay acting like he was asleep, James knew better. 

"What's wrong?" James asked as he wrapped his arms around Quinn and pulled his lover back into his chest. Quinn settled there and sighed. 

"What is this hurts her? Cats only give birth in places that they feel safe and what if she doesn't feel safe and tries to run away to find a safe place?"

"The doors and windows are all locked, Quinn. She's not escaping."

"I should get up and wire the place to make sure," Quinn said as he tried to sit up in the bed. James rolled them to where Quinn was on his stomach with James on top of him. 

"You need sleep. She needs you rested for after she's given birth. You are the dad in this, Quinn. She's going to want you in top form."

Quinn sighed and relaxed under James's body. James lowered himself down a little to brace himself up on his elbow before he used his other hand to turn Quinn's face to the side to where he could press a kiss to his cheek. If James thought that he could get away with sex to put Quinn to sleep, he would, but James was pretty sure that Quinn would castrate him if he brought up sex. James settled for laying down with half of his body over half of Quinn's, trapping him to the bed. 

"Bully," Quinn whispered, but his voice was tinged with sleep, finally. James didn't move at all, barely breathed as Quinn's whole body slowly relaxed down into sleep. 

James let himself sleep once he was sure that Quinn was asleep. 

Only to be woken a few hours later with the sound of a cat going into labour.

* * *

James looked down at the five kittens that were fighting for a chance to eat. There was one kitten that was all black like the mother while three were multicoloured. The fifth was all white. The white one was the one to watch as it kept on trying to escape. Quinn had already named it Curiosity. The black one was Midnight. Raiden had already laid claim to the both of them. The three other were going to be found good homes with Quinn's minions, even if they protested Raiden calling them that. 

James looked at Quinn was asleep on his side on a pile of blankets. One day old and already Quinn was acting like a helicopter parent. James knew that he needed to get Quinn up and moving around but with their time all thrown off with the eight-hour drive to Skyfall and the drive back as well as Quinn not getting to sleep when he should have. Quinn was only sleeping at the moment because James had drugged his tea with some of the stuff that Quinn used to put Jame to sleep when kidnapping him. Raiden had left a small vial in James's shaving kit with the correct dosage to use on Quinn. 

Mombi meowed at James and started to swing her tail around to say that she was upset. James focused on her to see that Curiosity was trying to escape the pillow that they were on. James shook his head and picked up Quinn's arm to lay it across the pillow to stop the kittens from escaping. Mombi settled down easily after that, laying down and letting the kittens feed as they wanted. Mombi had a nice routine down; she never left the kittens to get her own exercise in unless James or Quinn was in the room to watch over the kittens. It was exhausting, but James could understand after being kidnapped not trusting Alec not to come back and take her or the kittens again. 

Quinn made a noise in his sleep, and James looked at him before pushing his hair back from his face. Quinn settled down easily and let himself go down further into sleep. When Quinn was awake, he was on his laptop, working on plans for something that James had no clue what it was. James didn't even try and figure out what it was. He was just enjoying having Quinn in his flat. Quinn had not ventured into the empty room that was to become his yet, but James figured that he would at some point. It was ready with its own set of breakers so that it would trip the ones for the rest of the flat. There was also a separate ducts for keeping the air as dust free as possible and not letting the dust from the rest of the flat get in there. 

No word had been said on the closet being only half full and there being obvious spaces for Quinn all over the flat. 

"Well, lady, I need sleep of my own, so I'm going to lay down with your dad. Please let me at least get about three hours of sleep before you wake me up to feed you again." James glared at Mombi, but she just yawned at him. She licked her lips as she laid her head down. 

James laughed and scooted over to settle in behind Quinn. James really wished that Quinn would have let him set up a mattress of some kind in the room. Mombi had given birth in the room that was technically hers, and James was glad that it hadn't happened on his bed. Even if it wouldn't have mattered because it wasn't like he was sleeping in it anyway.

* * *

James groaned as he felt Mombi climb up on top of him and start to kneed at his chest. He was really regretting the whole cooking all of her food things. Thankfully she did okay with cold leftovers as James was taking to cooking a double batch of food for dinner and giving it to her when she woke him up in the middle of the night. James started to sit up when he felt that there was something else on his chest. James looked down to see a little white mass there.

"Oh, I see. I get to babysit as well as get you food huh?" James said, but he curled his hand around the little week old kitten that was getting damned good at escaping wherever Mombi put him. Curiosity was a boy, according to Quinn but James wasn't exactly sure how Quinn knew that. Still, James called him a him to not upset Quinn. 

Raiden had left days before to go back and run Quinn's empire while Quinn took a much-needed vacation to take care of Mombi and her kittens. James was sure that the call would come any day for him to go back on a mission as he had been cleared for light duty. James hated light duty missions. 

Curiosity tried to find a spot on James to suckle so James slipped on his robe to give himself protection against small but sharp claws and just as sharp teeth. James held Curiosity to his chest as he walked into the kitchen to get out the food from the night before. Every single time over the past day that Mombi left her nest in the other room, she gave Curiosity to either James or Quinn to watch over because if she didn't the little shit got away and the headache of having Mombi yell out for help was scaring the shit out of Quinn each time. 

James also grabbed the substitute milk that was in the fridge and set about warming it up to feed the little beast in his arms. There was no runt in the litter, but Quinn had fun feeding each of the kittens at least once a day while the other four clambered over the teats on their mother. Mombi liked the break, and it allowed Quinn to bond more with the kittens. James wasn't sure that Quinn was going to give up the other three given how close he was to all three of them. 

There was a beep on the computer and James tapped the key that would allow him to see what Raiden wanted. It was Quinn's laptop, but James had been taught how to use it. James might not remember everything because Quinn had sat in front of him, his arse flush against James's cock. The sex that followed had been good, Quinn riding James on the couch. 

"Yes, Raiden?" James asked, not even looking up. 

"Oh, is that Curiosity?" the voice asked, and it took James a second to figure out who it was. It was Raiden's lover, the FBI agent. "Oh, he's adorable. I can't wait until I get him."

"Oh, Raiden said they were his."

"Midnight is his and Curiosity is mine. I will take both of them in. Raiden has already been screening people to watch them."

"What lies are you spreading about me?" Raiden asked as he dropped into the frame on the computer. He was behind the agent looking sleep ruffled while the agent looked like he was fresh as a daisy. "I didn't know that you got home."

"Just did. I got on your computer for checking into something and didn't realise I had started a chat with James."

"Midnight feeding of Mombi huh?" Raiden asked. 

"Yes." James grabbed the container of food and dished it up mostly one handed. Mombi was waiting on the island to start eating. Curiosity was asleep in James's arms, but he knew once he started to poke at his face with the bottle the little shit would wake up. James set about getting the bottle warmed up so that James could feed him. When he was ready to feed the little shit, James sat down in front of the laptop again. 

The sound that the FBI agent made was very close to the noises that Quinn had made while Mombi was giving birth. James was also pretty sure that human females made the noise over human babies. The agent got as close to the screen as he could so James pulled the computer closer and angled the camera a little better. Raiden was looking at the agent much like Quinn looked at James. James wondered if the agent ever thought about trying to lure Raiden away from his life. 

"Do you always bottle feed him?"

"No. Mombi brings him to us to watch over when she eats in the night otherwise he escapes. So I've been feeding him so that he's more likely to stay in my arms. We help supplement Mombi feeding them by feeding each one once each day. This little shit sometimes gets more than one if he's being too nosy."

"I can't wait until I get to bring him home," the agent said. 

Raiden pulled the man back into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. It was easy and looked like they were a fairly stable couple. Even if one was an FBI agent and the other a criminal. James wondered how the agent rationalised it. There was the sound of shuffling feet, and James turned to see Quinn wandering in. He was dressed in James's dress shirt from the day before and looked like heaven to James. James held out his arm, knowing that Quinn would be gentle as it was still a little sore. Quinn allowed himself to be pulled in and cuddled into James's neck. 

"Hello, Q," the agent said.

Quinn made a vaguely hello gesture toward the screen. He burrowed closer to James and tried to fall asleep. Mombi wandered over. James looked at her plate and saw that it was empty. James was glad. The last two meals she hadn't eaten everything. She was probably worn out. Much like James and Quinn were. Quinn seemed to think that if he slept, something would happen to Mombi. 

"Why don't you set this up in the room with Mombi and we will both watch over them while you get some sleep, Q?" Raiden asked. 

"Sure," James answered instead of letting Quinn do it. James passed Curiosity who had emptied to bottle over to Quinn and grabbed the laptop. Mombi jumped down and ran off to the room, nosing her way inside before she wandered back to where her kittens were. Quinn wandered in with Curiosity and settled him in with his siblings before he wandered to the corner to wait for James. James plugged in the laptop and angled the screen to where it caught the whole room. When it was set up, and Raiden gave the all clear, James swooped over and picked up Quinn in his arms to carry him back to bed. James settled Quinn on the bed and kissed up his chest.

"James," Quinn protested. 

"Oh no. We have a babysitter; I am taking advantage and am going to thoroughly debauched you." 

Quinn protested, but when James leaned up, Quinn's cock was getting hard. 

"That's it, My Love," James whispered into the skin of Quin's stomach as he started to nip up the skin. James didn't stop to think about his words he just set about showing Quinn with his body what he felt.


	23. Food Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All food (except dessert) goes to my lovely writing partner rivermoon1970. She's always there to help me with food.

James checked the food in the oven and on the stove. He wanted everything perfect. Quinn was heading to his yacht that was off the coast of Ireland and was going to take Mombi and the three kittens with him. James was going to be alone for the first time in just over two months, and Jame didn't like it. He wanted to beg Quinn to stay. No one had found him, and he could run his empire from London. 

The spare room was full of servers, and a computer system that James was pretty sure could level every single government in the world. James walked over to the room and looked inside. Quinn was buried deep in something, headphones on his ears and a gun at his side. James knew that whatever he was doing had him paranoid. 

James prepared the Crème fraîche so that when the blinis were done, he could construct them and go and feed Quinn to pull him from the room. James had got good at teasing Quinn with food to pull him from his work. 

When the timer on the oven went off, James grabbed the silicone mitt and pulled the blinis free. He checked them and found them perfect. James scraped the dozen of them off an onto the tray to cool enough to put the Crème fraîche on them. The caviar was waiting in the fridge along Crème. The rest of the meal was ready to have the final touches on it before serving. The cold things in the fridge and the warm were getting ready to be put into the oven to stay at a warm enough temperature to be good but not hot enough to dry out. James took care when he put up the warm food and turned back to the blinis. Touching the last he took off, James knew that they were perfect. He grabbed the Crème and dolloped it onto each before adding just enough of the Beluga caviar to it. 

James looked over the kitchen and smiled. There was wine breathing on the table with their glasses, and the spots were ready for them to sit down. James had them sitting at the bar instead of at the dining room table. James wanted intimate, and the kitchen was best for that. 

"Quinn?" James called out before opening the door to the room the rest of the way. Quinn had the headphones off, and the gun was away in the case that stayed under Quinn's work area. Quinn looked at him. 

"Food again?"

"It's been ten hours since lunch," James said just as Quinn's stomach growled. James settled himself onto the edge of the table and picked up the first blini. Quinn eyed it but opened his mouth to have it slid inside. James had a kink of feeding Quinn and Quinn indulged him in it, usually, so he could work more.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed as he chewed and swallowed. James ate one himself and then held out another for Quinn. Back and forth it went until the blinis were gone. James leaned in and kissed Quinn on the lips. 

"If you want more you have to come out of your cave."

"You are the one that made me such a nice cave." Quinn though stood up, pressing his lips to James's as he wrapped his hands around James's hips. Quinn's half hard cock was pressing into James's thigh. 

"Ah, put that away, you don't get fucked until after you have eaten. Dessert is waiting in the bedroom." James set the plate down and stood up, keeping Quinn pressed to him before he started to turn and tug Quinn with him. James threw out his plans and picked up Quinn and set him on the top of the island bar in the kitchen.

"James?" Quinn asked. 

"I think that I want to feed you like this instead of sitting at the bar." 

James pressed on Quinn's thighs, telling him with no words to stay where he was before James went over to take out the salad from the fridge. James tossed it some before adding the dressing to it. James grabbed just a single fork from behind Quinn before stabbing the first bite.

"What is this?" Quinn asked after he had chewed the first bite.

"Microgreens salad with thinly sliced tuna, yellowtail, and salmon with a light lemon vinaigrette." James took a bite as well and after he was done chewing he held up another bite for Quinn. There were six courses, not including dessert in the bedroom, which might or might not come before sex.

"You spoil me. You will make me pine for your food, James."

"Good because that's what I want. I want you to come back to me here in London when you can."

"You like the fact that I can't leave the flat, I'm your willing captive."

"You could leave, but you don't."

"I will be in a few hours."

"Shh," James said, and he leaned in to shush Quinn with his lips as well as his words. Quinn gripped the edges of James's shirt and kept him close. There were soft kisses shared as the salad was eaten. 

"What's next?" Quinn asked as James rinsed the salad bowl and set it inside of the dishwasher. 

"Fresh raw oysters with that cucumber mignonette sauce that you like." It had been a trial to get Quinn even to try them. He had lived in and around the sea for most of his life since he had run away from home but didn't eat much in the way of fish outside of fish and chips. 

"Why James Bond are you seducing me?" Quinn nipped at James's lips before he kissed him, pulling him in close with his hands to that James couldn't do anything but stay where he was and take the kiss that Quinn was giving him. When Quinn pulled away and let go of him, James went to the fridge to get the oysters. James loved them, and Quinn only liked them with that sauce on them. 

"A little more every single day," James said in answer to Quinn's question. Quinn just grinned at him and opened his mouth tipping his head back enough to where James could slide the oyster with sauce into his mouth, and none of it spilt out. Quinn was still hard, harder than he had been in the room, so James took advantage of that. He laid his hands on Quinn's thighs and rubbed up and down. His thumbs trailed up the sides of Quinn's cock. 

James knew Quinn's breathing like his own and knew that he was close. He stopped touching Quinn's body all the way, and the pout that he got was utterly endearing. 

"James," Quinn begged. 

"No. NOt until we are in the bedroom. I don't want you in sticky trousers for the rest of the meal." James leaned in to nip up the side of Quinn's neck, tasting his skin that was just starting to get a little sweaty from arousal. Quinn was a lot closer than James thought. James hummed into Quinn's pulse point while he thought about what he wanted to do to stave off Quinn's orgasm. "How about you be a good little boffin and go to the bedroom and put on one of those cock rings that you bought online?"

"Yes," Quinn muttered, and he pushed himself forward to where, as he slid down off the counter, he rubbed his body against James's. Quinn was gone without another touch or even another word. James was tempted to follow, but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed the items for the next course of the meal and checked them. The caviar and Crème fraîche was pulled from the fridge. James downed his oysters quickly to make sure that he could focus on Quinn. 

James turned around with the tray of thinly sliced grilled baguettes to find that Quinn had not only put on the cock ring, but he had also taken off most of his layers except for his undershirt. James also noticed that the slight line from his briefs was gone. He had taken off his underwear. 

"Well, you really wanna get to dessert don't you?" James asked. 

"I do like berries," Quinn said with a grin before he picked up one of the oysters and held it out to James. 

"I ate mine already, Quinn. That's yours." James stepped up to Quinn and made like he was going to kiss him, but instead he just tangled his hands in Quinn's hair and tipped his head back, holding him right where he wanted him. James laid his hand over the still very obvious erection. "Eat."

Quinn held up the oyster and let it slide down into his mouth. He chewed just a little before swallowing. James chased his Adam's apple with his tongue as it bobbed with the motions. James nipped at the Adam's apple once before pulling back. 

"Again," James said, his voice sounded rough even to his own ears. 

Over and over, James, had Quinn repeat it until the oysters were gone. They were both panting hard when James finally let go of Quinn's hair. James tried not to give in to his wants, but he couldn't hold out when Quinn licked his lips to chase the last of the taste of the oysters. 

"On your knees," James said. 

Quinn moaned in agreeance and slipped off the counter again and down this knees. He started to work James's trousers open before James could even tell him what to do. James grabbed the wine and took a drink of the glass, eyeing the second glass. He drained the first and left the second for Quinn to use to chase the taste of James from his mouth before they went onto the next course. Quinn's mouth was demanding on James's cock. He wasn't going for finesse; he was going for shortest time between getting his mouth on James's cock and making him come. 

"With a mouth like that," James said as he tried to hold out. When Quinn's fingers pressed up into his perineum, James came with a cry. Quinn kept on sucking and milking him until James had to grab his hair and pull him off because it was becoming too much. "You enjoy that too much."

"There is no such thing as enjoying cock sucking too much," Quinn said. Quinn started to carefully tuck James back into his trousers and zip him up before he leaned his head against James's thigh and just breathed, getting himself under control. James kept his hand in Quinn's hair and waited for him to start to tense up to stand up before he pulled him. There was a large wet spot on Quinn's trousers, and James knew that as soon as the cock ring came off, whenever it did, Quinn was going to go off. James reached back and grabbed the glass of wine and handed it over. Quinn drank it like it was water, barely tasting it at all. 

James stepped back as Quinn pushed himself up onto the counter and poured more wine in both glasses. He sipped at his second glass, watching James as he prepared the baguette course. 

"Oh, is that beef tartare?"

"Kobe and yes." James didn't look at Quinn as he grabbed the caviar and Crème from the fridge and added them to the top of the beef. James only a few of those each because he knew that Quinn would be starting to get full. James's lust might have been satiated, but Quinn's wasn't. James didn't even have to touch him for Quinn to start trembling. It made James want to stop what they were doing and say fuck it to the rest of the food, but he held out. 

"Something sweet next?" James asked. 

"Dessert?" Quinn asked instead of actually answering James's question.

"No. Figs and brie wrapped with thin slices of Parma ham and they are drizzled with a balsamic reduction."

"Yes please." Quinn's eyes were on James the entire time that he put up the empty tray and grabbed the next course from the fridge. "You like feeding me don't you?"

"I do." James nuzzled at Quinn's cheek before raising up the first fig to press it against Quinn's lips. Quinn parted his lips but only enough for the wrapped morsel to slip inside, the sauce coated his lips. Quinn didn't lick them as soon as the he was done chewing so James did. Quinn wrapped his legs around James to stop him from going anywhere. James could feel the heat from Quinn's cock even through his trousers. James ate his normal, but Quinn did that with every single little bite of his. James was hard before that course was over. 

"Next?" Quinn asked, looking around. 

"I made some tortilla chips, and they are topped with avocado, salsa, and mini bay shrimp."

"You and you're feeding me seafood."

"You live on, and island and in a yacht and you think the best thing to being done with fish is to batter and fry it and serve it with chips."

"It's good!" Quinn exclaimed, but his face was smiling. 

"Heathen," James uttered as he pulled away, forcing Quinn to let him go so that he could get the food. James bent over to grab the tortillas from the oven even though he didn't have to. Quinn hummed his appreciation. James knew that his trousers framed his ass very well. He had picked them to wear for that reason. 

When James turned around, Quinn was taking a sip of wine, his eyes telling James that it wasn't going to be long before he stopped being denied the pleasure of going to bed with James. James grabbed the rest of the items for the tortillas from the fridge. James took his time prepping them before he carried the tray over. There were just four each, James knowing that Quinn would indulge in the fruit as much as James let him and really the fruit wasn't going to hurt him. 

James held up the first tortilla before he even got all the way to Quinn. James had made the tortillas bite-sized so that they would be easier to eat. Quinn's eyes closed in pleasure as he chewed the food. It was that pleasure that made James want to do this more. He needed to be with Quinn as much as he could, but he couldn't leave England. James covered this thinking by eating his first bite of the tortilla. James hummed in pleasure himself. It was the perfect little end to the main dish portion of the meal. James was looking forward to dessert more and more as Quinn didn't stop with the moaning at the food. 

It might have been done on purpose, but still, James wanted to take Quinn over his knee and spank him good for it. He might still even do it, once he had Quinn in the bedroom. 

James wandered back to put up the plate. He would start the dishwasher in the morning. James turned back around to find that Quinn was sipping at the wine again, holding out James's glass to him. James took hold of it, but Quinn didn't let go. He pulled in James close with the glass before letting go, wrapping his legs around James's waist. 

"So you have me mostly full, just enough wine to really feel good. I think I've worked you up enough again to deserve a good rough fuck." 

"You want it rough?" James asked. He drained his glass of wine, drinking it like Quinn had done before and then grabbed Quinn's from his as well. He set them both down just as Quinn started to wrap his arms around James's neck. 

"I want to feel you on me, in me, all around me for days," Quinn whispered before he grabbed James's ears and held on as they kissed. James used his hands to make sure that Quinn's legs were wrapped around him tightly. He held onto Quinn's hips and backed up, feeling when his lover's weight was totally on him. James walked backwards letting Quinn direct the kiss while he worried about not bumping into anything. James wasn't worried about anything else, the security system that Quinn had installed in the wake of Mombi's catnapping was something that James was sure that Q-Branch would salivate over. It didn't allow Alec entry at all and cursed at him in Russian when he tried to enter unless James let him in. Quinn refused to talk to the man. 

"Such a pretty thing," James said before he sat down on the bed. He grabbed the hem of Quinn's shirt and wasn't gentle as he pulled it over Quinn's head. Quinn's glasses fell off, and James just made sure they were not on the bed before he started to turn. Quinn let go of James's hips with his legs as soon as he had the bed under his back. James licked a trail down Quinn's body until he reached the hem of his trousers before working them down hips and off. Quinn had naked under him, and there was never a better sight to James's mind. 

James watched as Quinn's eyes adjusted to being without glasses before he reached down and grabbed the handcuffs that he had attached under the bed earlier in the day. He snagged each one of Quinn's hands to attached the cuffs to them. The cuffs were a wide and sturdy leather so that his wrists weren't going to be damaged. There wasn't a lot of slack, but there didn't need to be, James only wanted Quinn's hands out of the way as James had his dessert. 

"James..." Quinn trailed off in saying his name, but he didn't try and stop James from doing what he was doing. James grabbed the small bowl of cream that he had spent just the perfect amount of time making and set it down on the bed just at Quinn's shoulder. Next was the bowl of berries, and those were set on Quinn's other side. James could see the area under them getting wet, James had set them both in bowls of ice to make sure that they were cold. James grabbed a black raspberry first, the little market that popped up a few times a week that sold fresh from the farm items was wonderful for the type of things that were not usually available at the stores in the city. 

James dipped the black raspberry into the cream before he offered it to Quinn. Quinn opened his mouth, and James smeared the cream along his lips before letting gravity drop the berry into Quinn's mouth. Quinn started to chew right away, his eyes widening in pleasant surprise at the cream. James knew exactly how it was made by Quinn's chef and James had made sure that the made it the exact same way. 

When Quinn was swallowing his bite, James leaned forward and licked the cream from Quinn's lips. James grabbed another berry as he sat back. 

"Naked," Quinn said with a pout.

"Oh no. I'll get naked when I can't stand to not have my cock inside of you. If the trousers come off."

"I'm okay with that."

"I know you are a minx, but I am not. So you are going to lay there and take what I give you and like it."

"I don't have to like it, I just have to suffer it," Quinn said with a smirk on his lips. 

James smirked back at him as he grabbed a strawberry next and dipped it down into the cream. He got a large dollop of the cream on it and covered Quinn's left nipple. Quinn gasped, and his body tried to buck James off from the severe coldness of the cream, but James held on. He dropped the berry in Quinn's waiting mouth and grabbed another. He repeated the same thing with the cream on the other nipple before he fed that to Quinn as well. Another black raspberry and James used it to leave a trail down to Quinn's belly button. James left Quinn's cock alone, knowing that even with the cock ring, Quinn was barely holding on. 

Grabbing a smaller strawberry from the bowl, James dipped it in cream and licked that off with Quinn watching him closely. James bit into the berry and chewed that bit up as he dipped the strawberry back in the cream. He trailed that up between Quinn's nippled and all the way up his neck to his chin before brushing it over Quinn's lips. Quinn opened up quickly. 

Denying himself no longer, James got up as Quinn chewed. He stripped himself with the efficiency of many years of doing it quickly and watched Quinn as he looked at each new piece of skin that was revealed. James would unhook his hands as soon as he was inside of him. 

James hadn't been on a mission to have risky contact, so they had been going without condoms, so all that was needed was lube, which James had out already, just under the pillow that Quinn's head was on. James got back on the bed and licked at the head of Quinn's leaking cock before he found his trail of cream. 

"You like it on berries where I like it on you," James whispered across the skin of Quinn's stomach before he started to clean up the mess that he made, nipping, sucking, and licking all the way up. Quinn was tugging on the restraints, trying to touch. James wanted what Quinn's hands were promising, scratches down his back and arms and maybe even his chest. Quinn's nails were just long enough to do some damage and James loved it. 

James pressed hard with his tongue as he licked up the column of Quinn's neck, pressing just a little too hard and making Quinn panic a little with the pressing on his windpipe, the little gasp and then moan when James let up was enough to tell him exactly what kind of rough sex Quinn wanted. He wanted out of his head, and while James normally wouldn't mind doing it, he wanted something a little more quickly than that. 

Shoving his hand under Quinn's pillow, James came back out with his prize, the lube. He slicked up his cock and tossed the bottle away. Quinn's legs were laying limp to the sides his knees spread as far as they could be. He was the picture of utter submission, and James drank that in as he lined up his cock. James pushed the head inside but stopped, looking at how Quinn was just lying there. James grinned and pulled out. 

"NO!" Quinn nearly shouted. 

"No worry, love," James said as he reached up to untie one of Quinn's hands and used it to roll Quinn over. James stayed on his knees, but he kept manipulating Quinn until he was on his knees in front of James, one arm still tied to the bed. It kept Quinn off balance, but James wasn't going to leave him like that. James leaned over Quinn, his cock rubbing up and down Quinn's crack as he worked Quinn's hand free and slipped the other into its place. James didn't even have to direct Quinn to give over the next hand; he slipped it to the edge of the bed all on his own. 

James would be the only thing keeping Quinn up with his hands spread as far as they were. James pulled him up to his knees and held on with one hand, gripping the hip in his hand very hard. He was going to leave bruises, but he didn't care, neither did Quinn. James used his other hand to line up to Quinn's hole, and instead of going easy, James pushed his head inside of Quinn before thrusting forward and burying himself inside of his lover. James had such a hard grip on Quinn's hip that it wasn't until he laid his hand on his back that he felt that the younger man was trembling. 

Staying still, James waited for Quinn's head to drop down before he pulled out to shove back in. The blowjob had sated James's lust for a short while but after months of constant connection, sex nearly every single day and some days more than once, James didn't want to be alone. James fucked Quinn hard and fast, not giving Quinn a chance to say or do a thing. 

Quinn wasn't even trying to stay up, his head was pressed to the bed, and his neck was bent, his forehead the only thing keeping his chest off the bed. His arms were pulling at the cuffs, but James just kept on fucking him. If James focused on the edge of Quinn's angles, he could see the shimmering effect that his trembling and sweat was giving him. 

James slipped his hand down around Quinn's side and palmed his cock for a few seconds. 

"Please," Quinn begged, his voice broken. James unsnapped the ring and Quinn came, his body pulling taut against the cuffs, his back trying to rise up. James stilled in his thrusts until Quinn's body sagged down. James gently pulled out, Quinn whimpering in protest. 

"Shush," James whispered as he placed kisses up Quinn's spine. His back was covered his sweat, and he smelled like sex. James grabbed one hand and then the other and freed them. Quinn was perfectly pliant and just utterly James's. James carefully put him on his back, a hiss of slight disgust at being laid down in his own wet spot but as James grabbed him under his knees and slid back inside of him, Quinn just arched on the bed, his eyes falling shut. 

When James was fully inside of Quinn, he got as close as he could, using his grip on Quinn's knees to wrap the legs around his waist. James pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips, and the younger man opened his eyes. 

"I'm going to fuck you until I come," James said. 

Quinn nodded his head and forced his arms up to grab James's sides, nails biting in the skin. That got James a lot closer than he wanted to be. The rough was over, Quinn was coasting in bliss, and now James wanted a tender moment to bask in the feel of Quinn. James rolled his hips instead of thrusting, keeping him pressed chest to chest to Quinn. He nuzzled at skin before licking into Quinn's mouth. James's rhythm had Quinn mimicking the movements with his hips and before long Quinn was trying to find purchase on James's back, leaving scratches on the skin. It was utterly perfect, and James didn't want it to end. 

Even James couldn't stop his orgasm though. He came crying out his pleasure into Quinn's mouth. James stayed up as long as he could before tipping onto his side, pulling Quinn onto his side as well. At some point, they would get up and shower, Quinn going in first while James changed the bedsheets. Then they would stumble back to bed and sleep until Quinn had to leave. And if James held onto Quinn a little tighter than normal. Quinn wasn't going to say a word about it.


	24. France

James knew that his first mission back for MI6 was going to suck. M had never had him out of rotation so long, and James still wasn't sure why he had been out so long. The call had come at three in the morning one week after Quinn had left with Mombi and the kittens. There was chatter that something was going on in France but that no one could narrow down what it was. Nearly every agency that had a world focus was sending an agent. James had met with a few that he had known for years, and even Felix Leiter had been sent. 

Still sitting and watching and looking at shit wasn't what he wanted to do. 

One week into the mission and finally there was something going down. An entire restaurant had been rented out hold a meeting. There were few staff members that were going to be working, and it was a scramble to get anybody from any of the agencies in there. Felix had been first, and so he had snagged a spot for him and for James. Felix was going to be a waiter while James was going to be the drink waiter. It would work, and they had done something like it before. 

There was a huge mass of people in the room, but instead of a normal restaurant set up, it was a buffet. There were two other waiters who were working on the food portion while James was the drink fetcher. It was boring to James would take orders for whole tables at a time, but it was the way that the people reacted that had James intrigued. Normally when waiters tried to take orders and didn't write things down, there was flack from people with too much money that the waiters were stupid. 

"You could take orders for the whole room couldn't you?" one of the women asked at the last table James was getting first drinks for. Then he would start to make rounds for the heavy drinkers. 

"I could," James said, and he made himself blush. 

"It's not a shock. Pretty much all of us in here could do it as well," another gentleman said. 

"Really?" James asked. 

"We would get thrown out of Vegas, counting cards and the like."

James looked up at the room and realised that every single person there had a ver different accent. There was a huge mix, and very few were actually French. The meeting was international. James watched as three people entered the room and his breathing caught in his throat. All three of them had a cat in their arms, three large colourful cats and one of them jumped from the arms of the male holding him and took off. 

"Radagast!" the man yelled and tried to follow him. James knelt and scooped up Radagast as he jumped at James. James looked at the table of people and saw the shock on their faces. "Thank you for catching him," the man said as he stopped in front of James with his hands up for the cat. 

"He's squirrely, takes after his brother Curiosity," James said. 

"Oh, shit," the man said. 

James looked at the people in the room with a better eye, and he could figure out a few of their names from Quinn's descriptions of them. James felt someone behind him.

"How goes things, brother?" Felix asked.

"Good, good." James handed off Radagast with a smile before he turned to Felix. "So this meeting...it's not going to go well at all for us."

"Why?"

"Because-" James stopped as he heard two sets of voices that were very familiar. Quinn and Raiden stepped out from the shadow of the hallway that led to the kitchen. Quinn was grinning at James as he entered the room. Raiden was beside him. Both were in what James considered geek wear as compared to the style of the place.

"Felix Leiter, welcome to France," Quinn said as he stepped up and offered his hand to Felix. Felix was a little too shocked to respond normally, so he stuck out his hand and shook. Quinn did something very out of character next. He took the baby wipe that Raiden offered and rubbed his hand. "Sorry I'm going to be touching bits of tech, and I didn't want sauce on my hands."

"It's okay, who are you?"

"Quintavius HOlmes. Charmed I am sure. James, catch him."

Felix looked at Quinn and then at James, and there was a slow widening of the pupils of Felix's eyes that James had learned well what that meant. James quickly moved behind him and grabbed Felix. One of the guests at the table stood up and offered her chair. James tried to gently put Felix in the chair. 

"Well, James. I wasn't sure that M was going to send you on this mission or not, but I am glad that she did." Quinn leaned in and kissed James's cheek. "You have two choices. Next, you'll be drugged so that I can hold my meeting in peace or you can go with Vanessa to where Mombi is staying and visit with her." 

"No world domination?"

"No. ANd no attacks against anyone but assholes who sell human beings. You are my word."

"Okay. I'll go with Vanessa. I have to have something though to tell M."

"You will. I promise."

James looked around for Vanessa and found her on the far side of the room, near the emergency exit. James straightened the suit he was wearing before kissing Quinn on the cheek. 

Mombi was in a hotel room not far from the restaurant, and James was escorted there in a limo. MOmbi was very happy to see him, and James tried not to be distracted by what was happening. Raiden arrived two hours after that and clasped James on the shoulder as he shook his hand. It wasn't until Raiden wiped his hand after that James realised that he had just been tricked in the same way that Felix had.

* * *

There was little to do but curse when he woke up in a strange room. James looked around and found that Felix was on the second bed in the room. There were two small USB drives taped to the mirror on the side of the room. One had James's name on a post-it while the other had Felix's. James figured that was what he was going to be telling M. Or it was files, James wasn't sure. 

"I keep going over everything in my head. When was I drugged?" Felix was lying on the bed with his eyes open. 

"When your hand was shook. I've seen it before from Holmes."

"Don't you have a man high up in your Government with the name of Holmes. He has a weird first name as well."

"Mycroft Holmes. Yes. I'm sure that the name was poking fun at him."

"He knew you."

"Yes, I've been playing hide and go seek with the man for nearly a year. He always escapes." James didn't feel bad about lying because Quinn never left when James was awake. 

"Is he the one that kidnapped you?" 

James looked at Felix.

"Word got around that a British spy got kidnapped and then dropped off a long while later."

"I escaped on my own, well Alec helped get me out of the country. Yes, though that was him."

"Damn. He was friendly."

"Too friendly with me," James said as he pushed himself up off the bed and started to look around. This wasn't his room, and there was nothing that said it was Felix's either. A knock sounded at the door. James knew his gun, which was still in his holster. Felix went for his as well, looking a little shocked that it was there.

James opened the door to find a room service person there with a cart of food. James stepped back to let them enter. There was a note attached to the top of each domed lid, telling which one was whose. James found a small wad of money in his pocket and handed over the smallest bill that he had, which wasn't that small. 

"He's feeding us?" Felix asked. He grabbed the lid off the food when the door was shut. James frowned at the steak and eggs and what looked like a weird congealed mass on the second plate. "Steak and eggs as well as biscuits and gravy."

"I hope he didn't get me the same." James grabbed the lid off of his and found that it was the standard of what James made for himself for breakfast when he was home. James pulled the cart over to where the table was and sat down at it, grabbing his food and coffee and looked at Felix. 

"Yours looks good, but it's hard to find my kind of food when I'm working out of the country."

James eyed the plate that Felix pulled over to him. The carafe of coffee was dragged over next. James sipped at his coffee, the cup having been poured right before the cart was brought up. 

"So what are you going to tell M?"

"That I was knocked out not long after you and woke up here. I can't help when I'm drugged."

"And she's going to believe that?"

"Don't you?"

"Not with the way that cat ran to you, but I won't say a damned thing. I have a feeling that I know who that boy is and he's not a villain that has gone after the US, so I'll leave him alone and let you deal with your M on your own. He has good taste in food though."

"Oh, you wouldn't think that if you saw what he ate if he was the one picking everything that he ate."

Felix laughed. Nothing else was said as they both ate. It wasn't until all of their food was gone that James even looked for his phone to check to see if MI6 had tried to contact him. His phone was blank. Oh there was a few bits of spam mail. Q-Branch tried to make the phones seem normal. James had left his phone from Quinn in his hotel room. 

"So know where we are?" James asked.

"Same hotel we were in, except this is one of those fancy suites. The ones that are bought by people with more money than sense."

"Must be his room then I wonder if my tech people can get anything from that. Well, James have a good day. I'm heading home with my ill-gotten gains." Felix snatched the USB drive from where it was hanging and tipped his head toward James before he walked out the door. James walked around the suite after he had left, checking over everything. It wasn't Quinn's, but it could be one that he kept on hand for when he needed it. 

The TV turned on, and there was Quinn. He was grinning. 

"You have audio in this room don't you?"

"I do. The entire hotel is wired for sound and audio. I don't record unless someone is staying that I want to record. I could probably make money with the sounds that people make with the amount of sex I am sure happens in the rooms. I've debated making an AI that records the conversations and the sex and then writes a book based on it. Seeing if it sells."

"You are weird you know that right?" James asked.

"I know this and I revel in it. However, that's not why I called. Your things will be coming up to you soon. I've already sent a message to M stating that I have you and I'll give you back when I am done with you. I will message you the reservation time for our date tonight. You won't be going home to England for at least a few days. I need to do some work today and then I'll know more."

"Sounds good. What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Whatever you want...as long as it's not leaving the city." Quinn glared at James before the TV turned off. 

James grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the balcony door and looked out. He could stay a day or two, unless M tried to get a hold of him with a mission. He had Quinn promise to never block those messages from coming in, but James was pretty sure that Quinn was stopping other messages from coming to his phone. A weird date with his lover in France, what more could James want?


	25. Recruitment

James rolled over in bed and heard the sounds of someone in the living room. He didn't worry too much because it was either Quinn or Raiden. In the months since Mombi had her kittens, Quinn had come to stay with James three more times, bringing both cats with him both times. Quinn had stayed just days the first time, five the next, and nearly two weeks the last time. That had been two months before. Quinn had told James that he wouldn't be as available for visiting like that for a while as he was moving to make some acquisitions on some companies. 

Listening to the sound of whoever was in the living room, James just laid there in bed. Soon enough one of the cats would come and rouse him from bed if it was Quinn and if it were Raiden he would storm in and roll James from the bed. Which had done once before when James refused to get out of bed to allow Raiden to get him dressed before kidnapping him. James really didn't want to get up and out of bed. He was sore from the car wreck that had killed the man he was after, which James had caused the wreck, but the car he was in had not held up like Q-Branch said it would, and the airbags had failed. 

The smell of spices and then sweetness filled the air. It was Quinn in the kitchen. James could smell the Thai tea that he was making. The absolute longing of this being what James woke up to every single morning hit him hard. The feeling had been hitting him harder and harder, and James had been trying to talk Quinn into at least coming and staying with him. Quinn could run his little empire from anywhere as long as he had an Internet connection. 

London, however, had Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes and from what James could understand Quinn didn't even want to be around his parents. James had never got the chance to feel that, having lost his the way that he did. He had been attached to his parents, but they had died before puberty before they could turn him away for his inclinations towards males as well as females. 

James rolled over and reached underneath the top shelf of his nightstand. There taped up was two different things. James grabbed the small bag first and tossed it onto the bed, next was the manilla folder of paperwork. James had dug through Tanner's computer to try and find the paperwork that MI6 used to get enemies of the state to turn on their friends and work for MI6 to take them down. It had taken him hours because the form wasn't filed under turncoat or anything like that. It was actually mislabeled, on purpose James figured, as a requisition for fountain pens. Innocuous and no one would look at it twice, thinking that it was left over from the transfer from paper to digital that didn't really work as the forms never worked right so everyone printed them off and then handed them in. 

The bed dipped, and James looked at Mombi who was walking across the bed to him. James welcomed her onto his chest. She butted her face against his and James could smell the salty air of the ocean still clinging to her. James scratched at her back and listened to her start to purr up a storm. She settled on his chest while James looked at the paperwork. James had filled in most of it by hand but he was sure that Quinn would want to add is own addendums and such. James was at the point where it was going to hurt him less to say goodbye to Quinn than to have him pop in and out of his life all the time. James didn't want to say goodbye, but he had to if Quinn wasn't going to be a part of his life the full way. Which James knew was kind of insane because normally it would be him that dropped in and out of someone's life with the job that he had. 

Mombi ran off when the sound of clinking came from the kitchen. James just laughed and finished looking over the papers. He reached down to grab the little bag and found that it wasn't where he had tossed it. Thinking about the fact that Mombi had been on the bed, James flited the covers and even got out of bed and got on his knees to look under the bed. It wasn't anywhere that James could see. 

"Well, isn't that a sight?" Quinn asked from behind James. James looked around and then thought about the position that he was in. He was on his knees with his ass towards the door, naked. "What are you looking for?"

"My gun."

"Really the gun that I see still attached to the headboard." 

James looked up, and indeed the pillows had moved enough to where the gun was visible.

"My other gun."

"Your other gun," Quinn deadpanned. 

James sighed and started to stand up. He had been in a rush and pushed the pain from his mind when he had got down but getting up was another story. James groaned at his muscles not liking it. James would have to do something to stretch out his muscles before he went on a run. James turned to face Quinn who was dressed in a pair of soft looking jeans, and his shirt was the one that James had taken off the night before somewhere in the living room. It wasn't buttoned up, and James could see a long strip of skin up his chest. In one hand was a cup and in the other was the bag, hanging there by the drawstring that was used to keep it closed. 

"I think you were looking for these. Which tells me you were not convincing Mombi to take them into me as a weird as hell proposal. Though I kind of like how it happened." Quinn set his cup down after taking a sip and walked forward to stand in front of James. Quinn gently turned James's hand over and spread out his palm and fingers before he dumped the two rings into James's hand. Quinn picked up the one that was obviously for James and kiss James's finger before slipping it onto the hand it would be worn on. He held up his hand, fingers spread and waited on James. 

"You want to marry me?"

"At some point yes, I don't know when but yes I do want to marry you. I love you, James. I've loved you for longer than I really should have and I want to wear this so that people know I am taken." 

James turned Quinn's hand to where he could place a kiss on the palm and then at the base of the finger before he slipped the ring onto Quinn's finger. There was a set of rings still under the nightstand, and those were going to be the ones that they exchanged at their wedding. James let go of Quinn's hand and tugged his face in for a kiss. Quinn wrapped his arms around James to keep him right where it seemed Quinn wanted him. James's body protested the moving backwards, but he tugged Quinn with him until they fell on the bed. James frowned as he felt something under his head. It crinkled, and it wasn't until Quinn was propping himself up on one hand that James remembered what it was. 

Quinn took the stack of papers out from under James's head. He looked at James for a second before looking down at the papers again. James had seen Quinn read on a computer and knew that he read above the normal speed but seeing him read over papers was even more shocking. Quinn laid them down on James's chest when he was done and looked down at James. 

"You want me to give up my empire and work at MI6?"

"Nowhere did it say in that file that you had to give it up, just stop the illegal stuff. You make enough money from your legitimate business, and instead of making false meetings to meet with people who piss you off with their against humanity sides of business you could send one of the Double-O's."

"You really want me in MI6?"

"You won't come back to London and stay with me. You are too afraid of your brother but if you work for MI6, even under the guise of me bringing you in and you bartering all of this, M would never let Mycroft touch you. You would be safe."

"What makes you think that M wouldn't just throw me in a cell and let me rot?"

"There is a file on M's computer that she's been working on trying to figure out who has been taking out the human traffickers across the world when the files aren't dropped in our lap, or the CIA's, or other countries. I know because I've got onto her computer and looked. Every single one I can track back to you and where you are at the time. I know you keep records, just in case you are ever taken into custody somewhere. Bring those to the table and M would do anything you wanted."

"You are sure about this?" Quinn asked. 

"Yes. I am sure." 

Quinn looked at James, and for the first time in a very long time, James wasn't sure what that look meant. Quinn leaned back and sat down on James's stomach. He stared for a very long time, and James wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he was looking for something. Or thinking really hard and just focusing on James's face. 

"You will let me handle how I get into MI6?"

"Yes," James said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Don't worry. I won't harm anyone." Quinn grinned at James before scooting back. James hissed as Quinn's body rubbed on his cock through his pants. James grabbed Quinn's hips when he started to undulate enough to tell James that he wanted sex and that he was going to play while doing it. James wanted sex as well, it was a good way to cement their engagement, even if it was a weird way.

* * *

James was in a meeting with Tanner when the lights started to flicker in the room. Tanner's phone rang and when it was picked up and answered, a squeal happened over it, and then God Save the Queen started to play. Tanner looked at James in minor alarm. 

"Sir," Moneypenny said as she stepped into his office. James could hear the music playing on Moneypenny's phone as well. "We have a situation."

"Get me the Quartermaster," Tanner said.

"REtired, remember. M's over at MI5 trying to seduce one of their people. I have Stephens on my cell as no phones are working inside of MI6. All of them are playing that song. "Stephens can't track what is happening."

"007 with me. Let's go down and see what Q-Branch can tell us. Moneypenny get M back here now."

"I already tried to call her. She's got her phone off, and the guards with her do as well."

"Or someone turned them off," James said. 

"Quite. Change of plans, Moneypenny no one in or out except for M and her guards. Bond go and fetch M would you?"

"Shall I tell her that I was sent to fetch her?" James asked with a grin. Still, he stood up and buttoned the jacket on his suit. He was already armed as he thought he was being sent on a mission. 

"I don't care what you tell her as long as she gets back here." Tanner was nearly shouting, and that was out of line with what Tanner was normally like so James left without another word. 

It took over an hour to get to MI5 and back with M. Every single light was red when James got to them. He would have thought something about it except he was too focused on getting to M before something happened that he didn't realise that it was nearly impossible to get as many lights as he went through red both coming and going until he was walking up to the building. M's guards were first, M second and James last. No word had got out of MI6 in the time that James had been gone. All the phones were turned off, or someone was making it seem like they were. 

Moneypenny was waiting for them on the inside. "All calls that are placed from inside the building to someone inside of the biding is going through. No outside calls are coming in or going out."

"That's impossible," one of the guards said. 

"No just highly improbable," a new voice said. The guards drew their guns first, but James stepped in front of them and put his back to the new person. 

"Hold," James said. He looked at M with a hard look before he turned his back on the guards. "What are you doing here?"

"Interview for Q-Branch," Raiden said with a smile. 

"007, I don't have him on my list for interviews today," Tanner said. 

"Take him into custody," M said. 

"Ah, ah. Hold your horses, please Olivia."

"I could have my guards shoot you now," M said. 

Raiden didn't look at her like he was scared. He grinned, and it was the kind of smile that belonged on sociopaths or James and the other Double-Ohs. It made M take a step back.

"I couldn't do that if I were you, not if you want control of your lovely building back." 

"How do I know that killing you won't stop it?" 

"Because he's not the only one doing it, Ma'am," James said. That made all eyes look at him. James gripped his hand, the one that had the ring on it. Tanner's eyes were drawn down to it, and Tanner looked shocked. "I would assume that Mr Holmes is somewhere inside of the building, R?"

"R?" Tanner and M said at the same time, and it was then that it dawned on them who was standing in front of them. 

"007, escort us to my office," M said, and she looked at Raiden once before stepping around him. "Tanner, Mister R, please come with me. Everyone else make yourself scarce."

"Ma'am," Moneypenny said. 

"If he wanted me dead, I never would have left the car." 

James waved for Raiden to follow M while James and Tanner made up the rear.

"Do I need to file new paperwork?" Tanner asked.

"No. We are just engaged. I'll let you know when that changes."

"We need the paperwork on who they are, Bond to give them passive protection."

James grinned and held open M's door to allow Tanner to step into the office. "He doesn't need MI6 protecting him, Tanner. He does well enough on his own, don't you Quinn?"

"Too right," Quinn said from the corner. M and Tanner spun to look at him. He was leaning against the corner where M's alcohol was and had a tumbler in his hand that was about half full. Quinn took a sip before pushing off the wall and handed James the tumbler. "It's more your kind of scotch than mine." 

James wasn't shocked when Quinn leaned in and kissed him. 

"Hello, M, Tanner. My name is Quintavius Holmes, and James has convinced me to come in from the cold, as it were. I have decided that I would like the job of Quartermaster and my second for my Evil TEchnological Empire as James calls it will be R. I know that you have those spots opens as your former Quartermaster never replaced his second before he retired." Quinn walked over to a bag that was leaning against M's desk and pulled out a laptop. He typed a few things and that was when the lights stopped flickering. Raiden stepped up and picked up the phone, and the sound of God Save the Queen was not playing over it. "I think that today's display has been enough of a show of my credentials, as well as R's hasn't it?"

"That was both of you?"

"Oh, yes. From here in M's office at that. R and I slipped into the building this morning just after M left and we've been holed up in here. Our full and unedited files have been dropped onto your hard drive, Ma'am. Now as you know James and I are engaged."

"You and I will be talking about that later, Bond," M said. 

"You never actually ordered him not to see me, and you knew that we were intimate. It's not my fault that you never actually told him not to do something."

"How did you get into the country?" Tanner asked. He finally walked around the desk and ushered M with him. M sat in her chair while Tanner stood beside her. Raiden took the open seat beside Quinn and James, well he stood between them. M didn't look happy. 

The phone rang before anyone could answer how they got into the country.

"Speaker if you will, Ma'am or I'll just force it to go to speaker," Quinn threatened. 

M pressed the button. 

"Olivia, I've been trying to reach you for two hours." The man on the other end sounded very upset, and James wasn't sure where he had heard the voice before. 

"Yes, well I told our new Quartermaster to give me a good show on why I should make him the new Quartermaster and well...no one in Q-Branch that we currently have on staff was able to stop him from invading the system and making the phones play God Save the Queen."

"I see. Having fun are you Quintavius?" the man said, and it was the way that he said Quinn's name that James figured out who he was. 

"Oh, I had a grand old time."

"I assume that Raiden is there as well?" Mycroft asked. 

"Naturally, we aren't parted long, Mycroft. Now we are busy so toodeloo," Raiden said, and he leaned over and hung the phone with a press of his finger. 

"As I said our complete files are on your computer, including our childhood and everything that is boring. Obviously, I will be moving in with James, but Raiden doesn't have a place to live as of yet, so he needs a place to stay until his flat is ready. I've already purchased it, but it's getting a little bit of a reno before he can move in. Now my terms and conditions are there with the rest of the employment agreement that I will agree to sign, Raiden's is there as well. Now James and I are a package deal, but Raiden has a lover in the States, FBI agent that's looking for a new job. Believe my surprise when I looked up what you had on him in the system, and you had considered approaching him when he was in Uni about working for Q-Branch. I think that you'll find if you offer that job, he'll come running."

"I see. How long do I have to decide on this?" M asked.

"I'll be kind and give you a week. That's how long James will be gone on his mission isn't it?" Quinn rolled his shoulders, and when James laid his hand on one, Quinn's head tipped over to rest his cheek on James's hand. 

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will have a person who a few countries have declared a terrorist for dismantling several organisations that they were funding living within your city. Word would get out that I am here and who knows what would happen."

"And how would that change with you taking over as Quartermaster?"

"Easy, I can run the company from a distance easily. I have two lovely ladies I have been training to be my mouthpieces in the world. I'll drop the seedier sides of things I was doing and just stick in the tech market, possibly some of the medical world and leave the dismantling trafficking rings for my job with MI6. Quintavius Holmes will appear again after many years of hiding and Quinn Marks will stay on his island and never leave it again. Refuse me the job here, and Quinn Marks will take up residence in London, very publically."

"I don't like threats." M looked at Quinn like she wanted to kill him. James knew that feeling well from the beginning of his game with Quinn. 

"Threats mean nothing. It's a promise. I'm doing one of those two things, which on depends on what you decide to do. I'm informing you of the options."

"And if I decide to throw you in a cell or kill you?" 

"Well as far as the cell goes, I wouldn't stay there long. You've never got a good idea of exactly how many people I have working for me. I never let James get that information, and you have no clue the friends I have made over the years. If you kill me, well...MI6 would implode. You'd be unable to do a damned thing if you are M because I have people in place to stop that."

"Your brother said that you were a sociopath that wants nothing but what he wanted and would do anything to get it. It's why I left Bond alone when it came to you. He advised me that your infatuation with Bond would end as your fleeting dalliances with others always did. I see that he was wrong."

"He's not seen me since I was a child if I could be called a child. Don't worry I won't antagonize him when you make me Quartermaster and don't forget M, you said on the phone with my brother, and I quote 'Yes, well I told our new Quartermaster to give me a good show on why I should make him the new Quartermaster' that means that you have already decided. You are not stupid and you know the world that is popping up in the shadows, stronger and deeper than any other shadows have ever been."

"And you can help us with that?"

"I've done it on my own with no other support than the people that I pay to do it. Very few of my employees actually knew about the more shadier side of my business. Going legitimate isn't going to be hard."

"And if I do hire you...do you expect to be paid?" M asked. 

"My yearly salary, which will be paid on the scale that MI6 has based on my education and experience, will go to keeping the security of this place to my very exacting standards. You can tell the men who try and dictate to you that anything less and they won't like it because I will hire men from the outside to try and get passed all forms of security, with the money that my company makes me."

Tanner looked a little green around the gills, James noticed but M looked like she was coming around to the idea of what Quinn wanted. James looked at Raiden to see him cleaning out from under his nails with that looked like a small sword. James peered at it harder and realised that it was Sting from The Hobbit. He looked really bored. When he was done with his nails, he grabbed the computer from Quinn who let him have it with no issue. James couldn't see what he was doing, but he clicked a few times and then typed in something and then closed the laptop. 

"I'm going to look around Q-Branch to start on that reordering that we were discussing. We only have camera images to go by. I have lunch for the entire branch ordered and it will be delivered in thirty minutes. I got it from that sandwich shop that you like. If someone would have that brought down." Raiden didn't even wait for Quinn to say anything or M, he just left. 

"You two have bloated heads," M said. 

"No, Ma'am. We've lived our lives side by side since we were two years old. We knew exactly how far we could go with things and we know exactly what we can do. Now what he was talking about was the fact that Q-Branch is going to be expanding. You have the people who keep your computer running in a section on their own, and that's going to stop. They will be absorbed into my branch. We can discuss this more after Raiden has got a good look at the department. I will also be taking in the ones who maintain the cars that upper staff use. There is no sense in having them all in different areas."

"You'll write it up like a department head, and I'll look at it."

"Already done. It's in with my resume. Also slowly every single computer here will be replaced, internally with ones to my specifications as well as my operating system. It's not on any system that can be bought and it only used by my network of computers. No one has been able to hack it, in fact, I have a staff of seventeen that I pay to try and hack it."

"Sounds like you have thought about this for a long time," Tanner said.

"I've had access to MI6 since I was a small child. Nothing has ever been able to keep me out of it. I hope that maybe being in control of MI6's Q-Branch I might be able to keep people out of it. Raoul Silva, who you knew as Tiago Rodriguez had unfettered access even after he was released by the Chinese. He had plans to blow up this building to get what he wanted which was your death, M. Your death at his hands."

"You never did tell Bond why you stopped him."

"He had plans for James as well. He was a jealous man who didn't like that James had sort of replaced him in your eyes. He had the mind of an infant and the emotional complexity of a snail." 

M waved her hand at Quinn and looked at James. "Give him a tour and do try and stay out of closets."

"I've not been in a closet since I was able to understand that it was seen as wrong to like men instead of women," Quinn said. He looked at James and then at M with a look of confusion on his face. 

"Meaning that she doesn't want to hear about us having sex on the grounds, Quinn," James said as he slipped a hand under Quinn's arm and helped him stand up. Quinn followed him, packing up the computer before following James out the door. Moneypenny was standing there looking at James with a look of confusion on her face. 

"Moneypenny, I would like you to meet our new Quartermaster," James said as he waved at Quinn. James knew and so didn't Quinn and M that she was going to appoint him to the job, if for no other reason that it would piss of Mycroft Holmes. 

"Oh, I'm glad that M was able to find someone who could take care of the issues we were having." 

"Oh, no, Miss Moneypenny, he was the cause of the problems."

"It was my interview I mean can you trust anyone else to be able to stop me from getting in again. Now take me down to where food is James. Raiden did say he was getting sandwiches from my favourite place." Quinn started walking without him, so James had to rush a little to catch up. When they made it to the elevator that would take them down to Q-Branch, James saw that Alec was standing there. Alec looked up at them and then away before his head shot back around. 

"James?"

"Oh, Alec. Lovely. I'm glad that we ran into you." Quinn actually ran a little towards Alec and Alec jumped back like he was scared but all Quinn did was hold out his hand for a shake. James was glad that Quinn was going to put it all behind him. 

"James?" Alec questioned, but he did put out his hand for Quinn to shake. 

"Meet your new Quartermaster, Alec."

"No."

"Oh yes M will offer me the job within the next two hours I would say, but I wanted to get one thing clear between us. As your Quartermaster, I will never do anything that will harm you. I will never send you out in the field with anything less than everything that you need. However, when it comes to how you get to your job or how you get home, well that's a whole nother matter. So, Alec, I would start to butter me up now, or you will be taking a slow boat to China for your mission in a week." 

Quinn let go of Alec's hand and stepped into the elevator. He pressed the hold door button and looked at James and Alec with a questioning look on his face. James stepped into the elevator, and Alec just pointed at the steps. The doors shut as soon as Quinn let go of the button. 

"You know that you don't need to fear him."

"I don't fear him, but I will make sure that he never thinks of looking at either of my two babies with anything other than maybe a want to pet again." 

"Don't change, Quinn," James said. He tucked his face into Quinn's neck and grinned. "God, I love you."

"I love you too, even if you have shite friends."


	26. Bond, James Bond

James watched as the room filled up with the few guests that were invited to the wedding. There was, of course, a few of the people that had worked with Quinn during his days as an evil tech man and a few that he still worked with. Raiden was standing at the back door and was dealing with something but the man hadn't turned to get James's attention yet. Alec was there standing beside James. 

It was interesting to see a few mob and mafia bosses in the room that were eyeing the crowd that was James's half, made up solely of people that he knew from work. A few intelligence agents from other countries like Felix and then the people that James liked enough to invite to the wedding. M had declined but had sent a nice bottle of scotch, which Quinn hated but he didn't mind not sharing it. 

"Should I go check?" Alec asked. 

"No. Raiden will let us know." 

James looked to see Raiden's lover step up behind him and he did look at James but it wasn't for help. It was a warning. TWo seconds later, three people pushed past Raiden and James knew who the first was. Mycroft Holmes. James wasn't sure how the man had found out about the wedding, except it could very well have M that had done it. 

"What's he doing here?" Alec asked.

"Wedding Crashers. Don't worry. I have a plan for this." James stepped down and met Mycroft in the middle of the aisle. 

"Ah, Commander Bond."

"Hello, Mycroft. Your brother said that there were even odds that you would show up." James looked passed Mycroft at the taller man standing there. Sherlock Holmes looked closer to Quinn than he did Mycroft but there was a family resemblance between all three brothers. "Sherlock, welcome."

"Who are you?" Sherlock demanded. 

Before James could answer the lights in the hall dropped. The signal that they were ready to begin the ceremony. Quinn was supposed to be standing up there with James, no entering from the back of the hall and other nonsense as Quinn had put it but someone had tried to hack into MI6 through a small backdoor from MI5. Quinn had not got as far as he would have liked with the computer systems and until it was all changed there were a lot of doors, windows, and as Quinn called them rat holes that needed to be cleared up. Someone was trying to be smart so Quinn had left and was holed up in the small alcove to the side with his computer. 

In the three months since Quinn had become Quartermaster, it had seen all of the Double-Ohs treating him like a little brother mainly because he was competent and he ran their missions based on who they were as an agent instead of what he wanted them to be. It was strange to James to have to share him but he was learning how to do that. There was, of course, the minions, a few which had come with Quinn into MI6 from his company and a few that had become as Raiden called it devout followers. Alec had not liked being called James's minion by Raiden but then Raiden disliked Alec as much as Quinn still did. 

"Commanded James Bond, I work with Quinn at MI6. I'm also his soon to be husband if he ever gets done with the person trying to hack into MI6." James knew not to stoop to Sherlock's level and try and win a conversation with him. 

"He's only been there three months. Why the hell is he marrying a killer?"

"You know, Sherlock one would think that you would think with more than just your brain," Quinn said. James turned to look at him. He was in grey, just like James and while there were a few small wrinkles in his suit, those would go away with standing for a few moments. "And not dismiss an MI6 agent in a conversation. I've been with James for longer than I have been at MI6, I'm shocked that Mycroft didn't tell you that. Now, this wedding needs to get started because I am not missing our departure time. Doctor Watson, it was lovely to meet you but introductions will have to happen after the ceremony. Now since there was no RSVP on your end, there are no seats on my side so you'll have to sit with the Double-Ohs. Chop chop." 

Quinn raised his arms and waved his family away. James wasn't sure who Doctor Watson was but he was going to find out. The man did not look or act like he was a doctor. 

"He was a doctor in the war, James. Of course, he doesn't act like a doctor," Quinn whispered into James's ear before tugging James to follow him. Raiden and his lover were standing on Quinn's side of the front of the aisle and it seemed odd that the lover was up there. James didn't think that he and Quinn were that close. 

James watched Quinn's face as the man who was marrying them started his speech. James kept an ear out for the words that said it was his turn. Quinn looked at James with so much love in his eyes that still it took James's breath away, even seeing it in Quinn's eyes every single morning that he was home and not on a mission. Quinn looked at him like he was shocked that they were there but also just so damned happy that they were. 

Quinn didn't care if they got married or not, he was doing it because it made James happy. He moved to London, joined MI6 all to keep James happy. Because James's happiness was the cause of his own. He didn't like being away from James and neither did the cats. Ozma was warming to James but he was sure that was because she knew that her master was happier with James around. The cats both adored their room and lived in it a great deal of the time. Except for the hour after dinner, when James made it. James and Quinn ate on the sofa most nights mainly because it was relaxing and the two cats ate on the coffee table. It was a wonderful domestic routine for the two of them. A secret agent and a villain turned good guy, living in a flat with their two cats. Boring nights in with the telly or reading and cuddling. It was always cuddling. Quinn was touch starved after so long and James was more than willing to indulge him in that. 

Seeing Sherlock and talking to Mycroft, James wondered what kind of parents they had. The three children were more different than any other siblings that he had ever met. 

James looked at the man who Quinn had contracted to wed them. 

"I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Bond, James Bond may not be joined in matrimony to Quintavius Holmes."

The smirk that appeared on Quinn's face was priceless and there were several murmuring and spatters of laughter in the crowd assembled around them. 

James said and did everything that he had to do to finish off the ceremony and then it was time for the kiss. James raised his hands and cupped the sides of Quinn's cheeks. He leaned in and nipped at the top lip and then the bottom before he sealed their lips together. James heard the crowd cheer for them, most of it coming from Quinn's side of the gathering. 

"I love you," Quinn whispered, his voice full of conviction and promise.

"I love you, too," James said back just as strong, just as full of promise. It was perfect and James was sure that the cameras that were everywhere were catching the looks on their faces just perfectly. James was sure that he looked like a besotted sod. James had left everything in Quinn's hands for the wedding and the reception afterwards but James had the honeymoon all in hand. He had Raiden send the smaller yacht that was in Quinn's possession. It was small enough to pack enough things for their month-long honeymoon but not so large that James would need help sailing it. Though Quinn wasn't bad with it. 

"Thank you all for coming, however, we do have a few party-crashers," Raiden laid a hand on Quinn's shoulders, James could just see it. "Quinn?"

"Oh, they can come. Send them along. I'm sure that Anthea is outside. That's her name right now, right Mycroft?" Quinn asked with a grin. 

"Yes," Mycroft drawled. 

"Well then come along. The grooms will join us soon." Raiden ushered everyone out of the room and then it was just the two of them. There was an hour drive from where the ceremony took place to where the reception was going to be. James knew that. Of course, where Skyfall was, there wasn't anything around them other than what James owned, not until they got into the city proper. 

"Why here?" James asked. 

"Because it's where your life changed. You went into that priest's hole a child and came out a man. Now where your parents are buried you become a husband." 

"I do like what you've done with Skyfall so far." James had seen the construction. It looked like he the lodge tore down.

"It'll go back up with better seams and the like, make it less airy and fit for a summer vacation spot. Every single stone will be put back in the exact spot that it's supposed to be and the furniture is all ready for you to pick through and figure out what you want to keep."

"Later," James said. 

"Much later," Quinn agreed. 

"So where are we headed?" James asked. 

"Somewhere fun. The car will be waiting outside. Raiden and Alec will be riding with us. Spencer went ahead to keep everyone in line."

"Who is Spencer?" James tried to put the name to a face but came up with nothing. There had been no Spencer on the guest list.

"My God James, have you never actually learned his name? Raiden's lover."

"Oh, no we never actually introduced ourselves and Raiden calls him Pen. I never put two and two together."

"I swear sometimes James." Quinn was laughing and giving James a fond look. 

James just buried his face in Quinn's neck before he was tugged along out of the church. Alec was standing with an open bottle of champagne and Raiden had four glasses in his hand. 

"Never thought that you would get married, to a man of all things James but Quinn is perfect for you. And Raiden agrees that James is perfect for Quinn. Gets Quinn out of his head and out of his code."

"Speeches aren't going to make me like you, Alec," Quinn said. 

"No, they are not but they might make me like you better, or at least the alcohol will. Now let's get going." Alec waved them both forward and as James passed by Raiden he took a glass. Quinn took one as well but didn't take a sip of his. james faltered for a second after getting into the car but Quinn just waved him on drinking. James took a sip, Alec had brought the good stuff. Or stole it from someone else at MI6. 

There was talk the entire trip but Alec was the only one talking. Quinn laid on James with his face in James's neck. When they pulled up outside of a pub, James laughed. Quinn had rented out a pub and by the looks of it paid for a caterer to feed them. It was the perfect reception for the two of them.


	27. Brazil

If there was one good thing about the smallest yacht that Quinn owned, it was that they could go anywhere. James smiled as he cut the engine to let the yacht drift wherever the waves took them. They were far enough away from anything that they could hit. He looked upon the deck where Quinn had rolled onto his stomach; a book spread out in front of him. An entire month of Quinn only getting on the computer to help with attacks on MI6 was a blessing to James. Quinn hadn't even brought any tech other than his phone and his laptop, other than the link to the satellite that was in space that was Quinn's. That had been a huge shock to M when there were none that MI6 could use to check on a mission and Quinn was very nonchalant about what he had in space. 

The minions in Q-Branch worshipped the ground that Quinn walked on. Quinn was used to having minions, but the minions were still learning about their new leader. James liked watching them react when Quinn had a new emotion in front of them. Quinn had so few when he was at work. The first time that a minion had done something in direct counter to what Quinn had told him to do, James was pretty damned sure that the minion had pissed his pants, but Quinn had never raised his voice. He hadn't threatened. He had just laid out what was expected of him. Especially since that minion had got 003 injured because he didn't do what Quinn said. That had pissed off Quinn to no end. James was sure that Quinn was thinking of what would have happened if it was James on the other end of that. 

After that, if a minion thought that they knew better, they fought Quinn. Once so far the minion had a better idea, and when Quinn had been so ecstatic about it, the rest of the minions had started to push back, when there was time. If it was a split second thing, they followed Quinn's orders. Watching Quinn in his element in the rush of a mission was something that James loved a lot. He took to hanging around in Q-Branch when he was off mission and wasn't training newer agents. REtirement age was creeping up on Alec and on James, Alec first and he was good as a teacher, so James had been trying his hand at it. Sometimes retired Double-Oh's, the ones that made it that far, moved to other aspects of the government but a few stayed within MI6. James and Alec were going to be slotted into trainers of the newer batches of agents that were coming in and James for the first time in his life was looking forward to retirement. He had something to look forward to, and he was glad to have every single second of it. 

A chirping meow drew James's attention to the hatch that led down the living and eating quarters on the yacht. Mombi was standing on the third from the top step, glaring at James. Ozma was somewhere down there. Neither of them came up onto the top of the ship except at night because the sun was too bright on them, especially Mombi who didn't like the heat that much so the lower deck area was cooled with a little air conditioner that did little except take the temperature down to where the cats were comfortable. James loved to see the both of them sacked out in front of it, their fur blowing from the force of the air coming out. It was something that Quinn had made especially for the cats after he had got them. 

"Hungry?" James asked. He turned to head down into the galley and grinned as he saw that Ozma was sitting beside her bowl. Most of the cooking happened at night or in the early morning with simple sandwiches happening for James and Q during the lunch hour and cold food for the cats. James opened the fridge and found the container he had put in there that morning to feed the two of them. The portions were already separated, and James just had to scrape out into each of their bowls. Mombi rubbed in and around James's legs in thanks. When Quinn had brought James his lunch while he was sailing them to a new spot, the cats had been asleep, and Quinn didn't have the heart to wake them to feed them. 

"That's my girls," James said as he gave them both a good pet while they were starting to eat. They both purred at the praise. James heard Quinn move around up on the deck and remembered that Quinn had wanted him to come over to him when he had settled them into their new location. The waters around Brazil were perfect for them, just warm enough to make them sweat a little but not enough that it was cloying on their skin. James grinned and turned around to head back up onto the deck. 

James's eyes went right for where Quinn was as he crested the stairs. Quinn hadn't moved from the position, all he had done was take his short offs. Quinn went around shirtless because James asked him to, but he wore shorts that left little to the imagination but now those were gone, and James could see the swell of his two ass cheeks, his tan line accentuating his ass. There was the little peek of something between his cheeks, and when James got behind him, standing, Quinn spread his legs a little and James saw that it was a plug. Quinn had been wearing a plug all morning. James didn't even realise that Quinn had brought any toys with him. James had made sure that they had enough lube and some condoms for sex in places that cleaning up wouldn't be the easiest, like that club in Brazil. That had been all on Quinn. Still, James wouldn't trade that night for anything in the world except maybe Quinn with him until they were both old and frail. 

"Are you just gonna look?"

"I don't know. I half feel like I should spank you for not showing me earlier."

"You were sailing; I'd rather not distract you while you are doing that. It's my ship, and I don't want her damaged." Quinn was still reading his book, but James was pretty sure that he was going slow as not to miss anything. James was wearing an unbuttoned linen shirt that fluttered in the sea breeze as well as a pair of cargo shorts. 

"I could have anchored us anywhere and fucked you."

"Who said I wanted sex before now?" Quinn asked, and he finally gave up on reading and closed his book before slipping it into the little hole in the deck. That was where Quinn's phone was, James was pretty sure as well as his bottle of water. Quinn's hand didn't come out empty, and James grinned as Quinn raised his hand up and settled it on his back before letting go of his prize. A bottle of lube slid down to rest at the small of his back before he laid his body down. Quinn's head was turned to where he could look behind. He was looking at James with a smirk on his lips. 

"Who says that you deserve sex now?" James asked. 

Quin licked his lips ad his eyes dropped down to where James's shorts were showing that his cock was very much wanting to give Quinn sex right then. 

"We both know that my cock is a bad decision maker," James said, but he started to unbutton his shorts and a soon as he had the zip lowered he let go before shrugging his shoulders for the shirt to fall off. James leaned over to settle the shirt under his shorts. The wind was just strong enough to take his shirt out into the water and James had to fetch on a few days before because of it. It had been Quinn's favourite, or James would have left it to sink. 

"Your cock is a good decision maker," Quinn said as his smirk fell into a soft smile. "Come on my husband; it's been hours since you've been in me." Quinn spread his legs a little more and even lifted his hips up some to where the plug was on better display. 

"You know there is such a thing as too much sex right?" James said, but he stepped up and get between Quinn's spread legs and dropped down between them. The towel was soft and very fluffy, but still, James's knees were going to be bruised, and James refused to be the only one with bruised knees. He grabbed Quinn's hips and raised him up to where he had to get his legs underneath himself to be able to stay up. James swept his hands backwards and pressed his thumbs to the plug. Quinn moaned, and his eyes dropped closed. "Eyes front."

Quinn turned his head to where his forehead was resting against the deck, and he shivered. The wind was picking up, and there was a sheen of sweat on Quinn's skin already. James rubbed his hands up before tracing the crease of Quinn's hip to feel his cock. Quinn was fully hard, and already there was a drop of fluid at the head. James wiped that off with a finger before leaning up to find Quinn's lips. He spread that there and Quinn followed with his tongue. 

"My little freak minx," James said with as much love as he could muster in the tone. He leaned back up and scratched down Quinn's cheeks, his nails just biting enough to give Quinn a little pain. Quinn moaned again, and it sounded like he was already so damned close. James gripped the plug, but he didn't pull it out. Instead, he started to fuck Quinn with it, and it wasn't until Quinn started to tremble that James realised which plug it was. It was the one that Quinn had designed himself years before the head of the plug was shaped like a cock and it was designed to go right at Quinn's prostate. Quinn used it to fuck himself before James had come into his life and sometimes he brought it out when James was on missions. James kept on fucking Quinn with it, hard and fast, getting Quinn right to the edge of orgasm and then tipping over it. They hadn't indulged in days, their couplings were frantic fucks to satiate their lust that seemed to live in them with their new phase of life. 

"James," Quinn said as his body started to tremble because James was still fucking him with the plug. James felt the moment that Quinn's muscles gave out and he nearly dropped to eh deck. James grabbed his hip with one hand and kept him up as he used the other to pull the plug free all the way. James saw a towel down in the hole, and he set the plug there for cleaning later. 

"My Quinn," James said as he pulled Quinn up to where his back was pressed to James's chest. "I want you to lay on your back love. Right in the wet spot you just made and spread your legs. I have plans to fuck you." 

Quinn's body shuddered at the thought of anything inside of him. James had never met anyone who liked to be fucked like Quinn did just after orgasm, though James liked it because of the trembling that his body did. So long together and still Quinn did it, and James still delighted in it. It was utterly perfect, Quinn was utterly perfect for him. 

James let go of his husband, watching as Quinn got his muscles under control to where he could move around. James grabbed Quinn's knees and pulled him closer, dropping his legs off to the side of James's hips and pulling him to where his thighs were up the angle that James's made. Quinn wouldn't be able to move at all to help with James fucking him, and it was the way that James wanted it. He grabbed the lube from where it had fallen when James had pulled Quinn up, and he slicked up his cock. Quinn's hole had looked very slick, but James didn't trust that the inside of him was that wet. That kind of pain, James never wanted to give Quinn. The pleasurable pain, James would gladly give but the pain-pain, he never would. 

James pulled Quinn up, his body sliding on James's easy with the sweat on both of them. Quinn's legs spread, even more, giving James the room needed to line up the head of his cock with Quinn's hole. Even with the heat around them from the sun, Quinn felt hotter inside. James didn't pause, pulling Quinn all the way up on him. Quinn's head tipped back, showing off the column of his lithe neck as he moaned from being filled. James pulled Quinn just that little more on his cock before starting to move him to suit the speed that he wanted. Quinn's hands tangled in the towel under him, knuckles going white in just seconds. 

Quinn's cock was on display, bobbing with James's movement and thrusts inside of Quinn. James got to watch it slowly harden, going from soft and satiated to hard and needy with every single thrust. Once hard it didn't take long for it started to leak again. Quinn was moaning and chanting James's name near nonstop. They were both covered in just a touch too much sweat bad with the lotion that Quinn had put on to stop himself from turning to a lobster his hips were getting harder and harder to keep a hold of without leaving marks. It was a good thing that neither of them minded marks on Quinn. Quinn liked to look at them in the shower and in the mirror after the shower while James just liked to trace them with his fingers when Quinn was waking up the next day. There were other marks on Quinn's hips, form their sex over the past two weeks since their honeymoon had started, including the almost totally gone handprint that James had left on Quinn's thighs when he ended up fucking him in the bathroom of the bar just after their ceremony was over. The door locked and that had been all that James cared about, that and fucking Quinn in his suit. Every single person at the reception knew what they had done, but James and surprisingly Quinn didn't care. 

The look that it had put on Mycroft and Sherlock's face had been worth it though. James knew that they hadn't seen him since he was young and James wondered if they still thought of him as a baby-faced child who hadn't grown up. 

"James," Quinn pleaded, and he raised up his hand to try and grab onto James. James let go of his hips and grabbed that arm. He pulled Quinn up to where he was sitting in James's lap, cock still inside of him. It took a few seconds of manoeuvring to get them both comfortable and to where they could kiss while they made love. James used Quinn's cheeks to grind their bodies together, never pulling out of Quinn's heat for long at all before going all the way back inside of him. Quinn's arms were wrapped around James's helping but being able to rock his body in time with James's thrusts inside of him. 

All James could smell was the salty air of the sea as well Quinn's musk from too much heat and their sex. It was like a drug to James. A perfect drug that would never harm James even though he was addicted. Quinn came again with a gasp and full body shudder. James released his cheeks to wrap his arms around his middle and hold him close as he allowed himself to finally come, filling up Quinn's body before tipping them down to where James covered Quinn's body. James's cock left the perfect heat of Quinn quicker than he wanted t to but it slotted against Quinn's hip, and they laid there, tangled together until Quinn started to push at him. 

"Sticky," Quinn whispered against James's cheek. 

"Yes, we are, covered in sweat and release. You smell perfect."

"I smell, and that's horrible," Quinn said, but James could hear the smile in his words. "Let's go for a dip; I'll even stay naked if we go now." 

"You just had sex, and now you wanna do a workout?"

"I just don't want to be sticky, and you like me covered in water."

"You just want to have sex in the water again."

"Maybe later, I doubt either of us is getting hard for at least an hour." Quinn turned his cheek, pressing James's face up before kissing him. James let himself get lost in that kiss. It was all too perfect, and at one point in his life, James would have feared that but he didn't anymore because as much as James would fight to keep what was his, Quinn would fight just as hard. They were perfect for each other. 

"An hour...maybe I should have taken those pills that Alec tried to give me."

"James," Quinn said before he pushed at James's shoulder to get him up. James settled on his elbows and looked down at his husband. Quinn raised his hand and turned it, dragging the back of his hand down James's cheek. "You are everything that I ever wanted but dared never ask for. My brother's tried to tell me that Holmes's didn't love. That we were unable to do it. I didn't want to be that way, and it was why I left. I wasn't going to let them change me, wrap me into what they were. Mycroft is obsessed with power, the power that even his job doesn't satiate and Sherlock looks for any high that he can find, for a while that was drugs. I watched them you know, and they never knew it. They never tried to do anything but what they wanted, what they craved. I learned to love other things, and I found a family that it's conventional but I love them no less. Blood might be thicker than water, but blood kills blood all the time.

"You became my drug, and it shocked me, but I wouldn't change any of it because I'm your drug as well and together we can be happy."

"Yes, we can." James wiggled his hand under Quinn's shoulders and pulled him up. Quinn wrapped his legs around James's waist before James stood up. There was a ramp down to the back of the yacht so that James wouldn't have to set Quinn down at all. He could just jump straight into the water, even if Quinn said he would get revenge if James did that. 

James grinned before he took that final step into nothing, the water doing nothing t hold them up. James felt his heart lurch at the fact that his brain registered nothing was going to stop them from falling into the abyss. Just like when James started to fall for Quinn, there was nothing scary about this fall. He knew that as long as they had each other, they would do anything.

# The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around on this "long" journey for these two! I had a lot of fun writing this and a hell of a lot more fun getting it to stick to the prompts from three different prompt tables but make it a cohesive story.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair).


End file.
